A cursed saiyan
by Krazydbzfan
Summary: Vegeta had a daughter before comeing to Earth; Vege his four year old daughter snuck onboard Raditzs pod when he left for Earth, so when Raditz is dead, who is left to take care of her, until Vegeta arrives in a year. Why is the weather so bizzare lately, and who is this Frieza that she keeps talking about. Closely follows dbz timeline don't know where it'll end HAS BEEN UPDATED
1. Princess on earth

Chapter one Princess on Earth

"Kakarot don't be so stupid, now if you want to see your son alive again, you will kill one hundred humans by this time tomorrow," Raditz tells his younger brother, has he takes the half breed and flies back to his ship, I wait a bit before following, if I'm not careful he'll know I've followed him.

"Daddy help me," the little boy screams and whines, this kid cannot seriously be saiyan half or not, he shouldn't be bawling around this much.

"Vege it's useless trying to hide, your father alerted me that, you were missing and probably snuck into the pod," Raditz tells me after he lands throwing the half breed inside the pod.

"But uncle Raditz, I wanted to come see your younger brother," I tell him with a small whine, what I'm only four and unlike the half breed I'm a girl, so they'll expect me to try and whine to get my way.

"Fine I won't yell at you, if only because you're the princess of my race, Vegeta's only child, and not being related to by blood I could get in trouble," Raditz says a frown on his face.

"So you're not a blood relative, you're like an anoying older brother to daddy, so you're like an uncle to me, after all have you not been around me, literaly my entire life," I state to him with a smirk on my face.

"I sometimes wonder if Vegeta made the right choice," Raditz mumbles to himself, though I don't know entirely what he is talking about, I do know some of it, and enough to never mention it near my daddy.

"I feel your younger brother's energy level coming with that namek as well," I tell Raditz as I sense they're energy levels, a talent I've had since forever, I think, daddy was quick to learn it, and have Nappa and Raditz do so as well.

"You're right, find a place to hide that's safe, if you so much get a bruise, Vegeta will have my head, or worse my tail," Raditz tells me in a very serious tone of voice.

"Aw come on please," I asks him giving him the puppy dog face, nobody resists the face, not daddy, not Raditz, not Nappa, not Zarbon, Dadoria, the Ginyu Force, not Cui, nor Cooler, King Cold or even Frieza, they can resist it on other little girls my age, but I bring it out and they can't resist. Frieza calls it my secret weapon, and his if he needs something from his brother that he doesn't want to give up, they sometimes say they wonder if my puppy dog face could cause somebody to willing give up their planet.

"Damn I hate it when you do that, fine you can stay and watch, but do not get a single injury no brusies cuts or scrapes nothing," Raditz tells me in a very serious tone of voice, I nod my head and give a small grin. I fly over next to the crater where the pod had landed and watch as the fight begins. It didn't take long for me to get bored of it and start trying to blast a crater as big as the one with the pod in it, using only tiny blasts, by the time I was done, I was watching as Kakarot was dying then as Raditz told the Namekian about daddy and Nappa, angrily the Namekian killed Raditz sooner than necessary.

Raditz was like an uncle to me, so seeing him killed like that, was enough to thoroughly piss me off, I looked at the sky and so it become suddenly dark, lightning striking, rain pouring down; the Namekian grabbed the half breed and flew off mumbling something about odd weather. I was beginning to lose my self control, any second I may end up killing the Namekian, then I remembered what he said about the dragon balls, chances are created them, so it's better to leave him alive for now. I sat in the pouring rain, debating on what to do next, when Kakarot's friends arrived, nobody has noticed me today, except Raditz and maybe the half breed.

"So what do we do with him," the short bald friend of Kakarot's ask kicking Raditz's body making sure he's dead, this angers me further, the sky darkening more, lighting striking brighter and louder thunding the rain pouring harder, and I rush at the bald human, and push him away.

"Don't you dare kick Raditz," I snarl at the humans that have gathered they all look at me wide eyed, and partly terrified, though a couple of them are chuckling.

"Who are you little girl," the blue haird lady asks with a smile.

"I may be young but I have a power level two thousand above Raditz, so don't underestimate me," I snarl at them the weather worsing the angrier I get.

"You knew him," the old man with a beard asks suspiciously.

"Yes I knew him, he's like an uncle to me, he helped raise me, and now he's dead," I say my anger turning into more sadness than anything, the sky becomes less dark, the thunder and lightning stop, the rain becomes more gentle.

"Where's your parents," the lady asks with concern.

"Mommy died, and daddy won't be able to get here for about a year, the half breed broke the pod, beyond repair so I couldn't leave if I wanted, not that it matters since daddy is probably already on his way," I say my tone sad, but no tears comming to my eyes, I'm a saiyan and I will not cry.

"You can come live with me if you like, until your dad can take you home," the lady says kindly.

"A saiyan does not take charity especially the crown princess, my daddy the king of saiyans will come, and he won't likely be happy, that your friend killed Raditz, I wasn't supposed to be here," I tell them my tone quieting.

"Bulma do you really think she's safe," the bald one asks the lady with concern.

"Krillin she's a little girl, on a strange planet with strange people, and she just saw the only person she knew die, if anything she's terrified not dangerous," Bulma screams at the bald one.

"A saiyan fears nothing, though I was angry at first, I'm more upset right now," I tell her in a tone that sounds as if this was obvious, well Nappa, Raditz, daddy, even Frieza and his men knew how to know my emotions even when they were completey hidden.

"Well what's your name sweety," Bulma asks me with a kind smile.

"Vege, crown princes of the saiyan race, daughter of King Vegeta the second, son of king Vegeta the first, king of the saiyan race, and the saiyan home planet," I tell them with pride in my voice, as I give the same introduction I always do, daddy said he used call himself crown prince, even though his father king Vegeta was dead, but after I was born he decided it was time to be the king he's meant to be.

"She has a lot of pride for someone so young," the old man says with a chuckle.

"Frieza says I take after daddy on that one, he says nothing could take away daddy's pride, or mine, though Nappa says all saiyans are prideful, just me and daddy being royalty have extra," I say my voice full of pride.

"So Princess Vege how old are you," Bulma asks me with a kind smile.

"Twenty-two, rishers," I tell them with a frown on my face, they look at me in confusion.

"I think you count age differently than we do, we use years, one year is 365 days, a day here is 24 hours," Bulma tells me with a frown on her own face.

"My appologies, that's how Vegetasei counts years and age as well, but since I wasn't sure, I used the intergalactic way of counting years, which is a lot shorter than what you're used to, in the way you count years I am four," I tell them appologetically, the humans stare wide eyed.

"You're rather smart aren't you, why don't you hop in our hover car with us to get out of the rain," Bulma says with a smile, by now I wasn't so sad about Raditz, or being alone, I wasn't angry either I was content, and right as Bulma opened the door to her 'car' what ever that is, the rain stopped, the clouds vanished and the sun began to shine.

"The weather sure is bizzare today," Krillin says looking up at the sky, I begin to giggle dispite myself.

"Shouldn't have killed Raditz, if you hadn't the weather would be more normal," I tell them with a smirk; they look at me in confusion.

"Why does this always happen when a saiyan dies," Krillin asks me curriously, now I'm full on laughing, and the weather becomes perfactly peaceful, with a small gentle breeze.

"No, because of the curse," I tell them rolling my eyes; they look at me in confusion.

"What curse," they all asks in unison.

"Eht esruc fo Saiyan, ytlayor ni evol," I tell them speaking saiyaneese they seemed to only understand the word saiyan.

"What was that, in english this time," Krillin says with a frown.

"I said the curse of saiyan royalty in love, many, many, many thousands of years ago, a curse was placed on the saiyan race that every fourth generation of royalty, if the royal falls in love, and then later has a child, I don't really know much of the curse, but I know two important things, one something unspeakable happened to my parents becuase of the curse he had to fall in love with someone and she was the last female say, so they fell in love, which for saiyans is just well unspeakable, and two the weather changes with whatever my emotions are because of the curse," I tell them rolling my eyes they look at me as if I'm insane.

"Wow some curse, so your emotion changes the weather, so when it was pouring and stuff you were, angry, then when the rain settled you were sad," Bulma says making observations.

"Correct, when it became sunny I was content, when the weather became perfact I was all but happy," I say to her with a small hint of a smile.

"What do you think Master Roshi," Krllin asks the old man.

"Perhaps we could train her to fight," Master Roshi says observing me, I crack up laughing at this.

"You, pathetic humans, please, I've been fighting since I was born, though my daddy and the others refuse to let me, get an injury, if I would get so much as a bruise, well, daddy would bring Raditz back with the dragon balls just so he can rip off Raditz tail, then his head," I tell them in a very serious tone.

"Wow, mass murdering alien, also over protective father," Krillin says chuckling.

"So no fighting, or training that could potentially give you the slightest injury, well as much fun as I think it'd be to take care of you myself, I know of only one place, where they'll make sure you never do anything dangerous," Bulma says with a small smile.

"I refuse to go anywhere unless you agree to wish Raditz back to life, he's the only one on the planet who knows how to keep my emotions from going out of control, and at the moment he's deceased, which is going to suck later, because a whole year, normally if nobody gets my emotions under control, I end up causing natural disaters, all at once, then the next day, the planet would blow up," I tell them with a smirk.

"I don't know, he's not exactally a good guy, and we're not strong enough to keep him from doing things," Krillin says wairly looking at the dead Raditz and then the sky lastly me.

"Please, he has to take my orders," I tell them giving the puppy dog face, they all sigh at this.

"Who could resist that face, oh all right, but it may be a while," Bulma and Krillin tell me simutatinously both sighing in defeat, Frieza for once was right about something.

"Yes, and of course the puppy dog face worked, it always works when I do it, I've seen millions of others do it, some younger than me some the same age, but Frieza and his family say no, I could if I weren't still so young could be ruling over the entire universe, the current owners can't resist the face, and neither can daddy," I tell them proudly, they only chuckle a little at my words.

*The Next day*

"You let that monster Piccolo take my baby," the human Chi-Chi the mother of the half breed, screams at Bulma and her friends they try to calm her down but it's not working.

"There was nothing we could do," Krillin tells her waiting to be yelled at again.

"Nothing you could have told him no," Chi-Chi screams again, she's hurting the human's ears and they're not as sensitive as my own ears.

"Could you stop screaming so loud, the humans are cringing from it, and I being saiyan have more sensitive ears than you humans, and it hurts a lot," I tell the furious human mother, as I walk into the room, she hadn't even noticed me before but once she does she stops yelling and looks at me.

"Who's this," Chi-Chi asks pointing at me.

"She is Vege the princess of saiyans apparently she snuck on board Raditz's space pod, and since Piccolo and Goku killed Raditz she's left on Earth alone until her father can pick her up in a year," Bulma explains with a frown.

"We were kind of hoping that maybe you would let her live with you, just until her father comes, or we wish Raditz and Goku back which ever comes first, because apparently if she so much as gets a bruise, or a paper cut, her father, will wish Raditz back to life, rip his tail off, then his head, then come after the human race," Krillin explains to her with a frown on his face, Chi-Chi looks about to scream again.

"Why should we wish back Raditz," Chi-Chi asks angrily but keeping her voice down.

"Because he is the only one on the planet, even if dead that knows how to keep my emotions under control, and seeing as my emotions change the weather, it would be wisest to wish him back, because at one point my emotions will as they do every year, go so out of wack that, natural disasters will happen one day, and the planet will explode the next," I tell her with a frown on my face.

"Besides Chi-Chi you're the most responsible person we know, the Z-fighters would let her train and risk her getting injured, my place has people going in and out, on top of that, someting always is exploding, and besides, you're the Ox princess, she's the princess of the saiyan race, you may have something in common, besides when it comes to Raditz, he's taking Vege's orders," Bulma explains trying to convince her to let me live with her.

"My daddy will pay you for caring for me, so long as I'm 100% injury free, saiyans he doesn't have to pay, but others he says it's only right to pay, he payed Jeice, a hundred dollars for watching me for one hour, while he, Raditz, and Nappa went somewhere on this ship, on another's request and I wasn't allowed to go. I am sure he would pay you much more, though he may not pay the full price that he would, on account of the fact you're related to saiyans, but the amount would still be decent," I tell her with a polite tone of voice.

"You should do it Chi-Chi the little girl has no where else to go, and you probably are the most likely to keep her from injuring," her father the Ox king tells her with a smile.

"Alright she can't be much worse than Gohan," Chi-Chi says with a sigh.

"Of course not, I was raised to be royalty, I've been trained in only the best manners, and you'll need not worry about my education, I'm already smarter than Bulma by a lot, and I can speak 544 million different languages, I've learned to clean up my messes, and to cook what ever I may find to eat, and I'm only four," I tell her with a small smile, this causes the lady with raven hair to faint.

"You're practically her dream child," Krillin says with a small laugh.

"No her dream child doesn't love fighting," Bulma says chuckling.

"She doesn't have to know that part," I tell them with a roll of they eyes.

* * *

Me: So what do we think of the first chapter, I know it's a little long for a first chapter since typically they're shorter, but I was having trouble with stopping.

Vegeta:I wasn't in it only mentioned

Me:Don't worry, you'll be in it a lot, more so than in the series, you'll have a lot of refrences then when you get to Earth, we'll have plenty of you

Vegeta:fine and what's with me being in love, i do not fall in love

Me:it's the curse, and no it doesn't effect*covers vegeta's ears* Bulma, or Trunks this is sticking close to the dbz timeline only we've added in Vege, and the curse*uncovers his ears* anyways the curse only effects Vege and Vegeta which actaully it doesn't really effect him hardly at all, except for well that's coming later.

Vegeta:Why must you keep secrets

Me:because I want them to read it

Vegeta:I'm going to have a nice side in this aren't I?

Me:Maybe*smirks evily*

Vegeta:why is it I'm paying people I do not go around handing out money

Me:because I said and don't worry you're character will be as Vegeta like as I can make it, while still keeping in the soft spot for Vege

Vegeta:delete this damn story

Me:if you hate this one, i'd hate for you to read some of the others, where you fall in love and it's not based on a curse, actaully you may very well kill me if read them

Vegeta:why would i want to kill you

Me:it's funny how you're talking at the end of every story yet you never know that you've read the others we should have that checked out

Vegeta:no that means the doctors

Me:tell them to review and I'll leave you alone

Vegeta:fine REVIEW OR SHE WON'T UPDATE, AND I MAY JUST DECIDE TO KILL HER, IF SHE DOESN'T GET ANY REVIEWS BY THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Anger

Chapter two anger

"Vege, time for dinner," Chi-Chi calls from the kitchen, as if on cue my stomach begins to rumble. I had been putting together a puzzle while she had been cooking, since I've arrived, earlier today. I walk into the kitchen and sit down quietly at the table, Chi-Chi sits down as well, all the food on the table in front of us.

"This meal looks significant enough," I say looking at the various foods, earth food doesn't look as fancy as the stuff Frieza feeds me, his soldiers get different foods based on rank, but my rank never mattered I always got the best.

"Thanks I guess, go ahead try some," Chi-Chi tells me coaxing me to begin eating, I chuckle to myself as I begin to eat the various and very delicious foods, at a saiyan piece, not making any sort of mess, despite my age, I am royalty after all, I glance, at the human, and see her eating at a pace, most of the others on Frieza's ship use, she isn't making a mess either, though she seems to be staring at the way I'm eating. I ingnore it and just continue to eat unitl the food in front of me is entirely gone.

"The food was very satisfieing, I don't think Frieza's finest chefs could cook a more sufficent meal, for a saiyan princess," I tell the human woman with a small smile.

"Well thankyou, I've never been complimented on my cooking that much, and you didn't make a big mess when eating yet you still eat as much as fast as my husband and child," Chi-Chi says with a plesant smile.

"As a saiyan princess, I am taught proper eating habbits for royalty, perhaps you should teach your husband and son, proper habbits as well, it's only proper for royalty of any race," I tell her a frown on my face.

"Perhaps you're right," Chi-Chi says with a sigh, as she begins to clean up the dishes; though it's not my job nor is it something I like to do, I begin to help her with clearing the table of the dirty dishes.

"Why thankyou Vege, you are a very well mannered princess, why don't you go play for a little while, before it gets to dark outside, I'll finish up the dishes in here," Chi-Chi tells me with a kind smile, I nod my head and walk over to the door.

As I play outside, and by play I mean train, I keep my senses out, being careful of anything strange, I continue doing sit ups on a tree branch, my tail curled around the branch the only thing keeping me from falling, after I've finished thirty thousand I grew bored of that, and did a back flip down out of the tree landing perfactly on my two feet; I look around trying to think of what else I could do, then sigh.

After a few minutes of thinking I finally decide to practice my katas for a while, I begin with the traditional saiyan kata, then once I was satisfied with it, I began working on the ones my father taught me, they are very similar to the regular saiyan katas but the flaws have been taken out, making these much more deadly and graceful at the same time, some might even call them beautiful, despite the mere fact they show just how deadly we saiyans can be.

When I was done with those, I decided to work on my senses making sure they are all as sharp as can be, it's not dark yet so I blind fold myself, this will help me not to rely on my eyesight. I begin my katas while I listen to the sounds, then I hear the sound of footsteps, multiple footsteps. I smell the scent of that half breed, and four unfamliar scents, two male, two female; then I feel their energies, the half breed is the strongest of them, and he's pathetically weak, then I catch the scent of the Namekian, the scent is in the breeze, so he's off in the distance but still around.

"Who's that Gohan," the voice of a girl, roughly seven years of age asks him curriously.

"I don't know, I don't think I've met her before," the half breed responds, with a confused tone of voice, he doesn't sound as much of a crybaby right now at least.

"Then what's she doing here," another voice, this one male, and at least twice the age of the female's.

"It looks like she's blindfolded," a smaller male voice says, older than Gohan though.

"And doing those kata things you do, Meret," an older female voice says with confusion in the tone, as she addresses one of the others of the group.

"So you know I can hear you, what are you doing here half breed, didn't the Namekian named Piccolo take you to train," I say to them with a slightly annoyed tone of voice. The others don't say a thing, without taking off my blindfold, and using only my senses, not including my ability to sense ki, I allow my senses to guide me to the humans and half breed.

"Who are you," the half breed asks once, I've reached them.

"I don't answer to you, only those who've got authority over me, my superiors are the only ones I answer and still not always, last I checked you are neither my father nor Frieza, not king Cold, Cooler or regretably Zarbon and the Ginyu Force, those are the only people with authority over me, and some of them not very much," I tell them all with a scowl.

"Why are you here," Gohan asks me, not understanding my words.

"Chi-Chi your half breed is here," I call towards the house, Chi-Chi comes flying out of the house and pulls Gohan into a tight hug.

"Gohan I've been so worried about you, you're not hurt are you," Chi-Chi asks her son as she inspects him.

"I'm fine, these are my friends I met them in the woods, they're orphans, the oldest one is Meret he's fifteen, then there's Kaely she's eleven, there's Max whose nine, and Emily whose eight," Gohan tells his mother introducing his friends.

"Nice to meet you, Vege sweety why are you wearing a blind fold," Chi-Chi states first to Gohans friends, then directing her question at myself.

"It betters one's senses, though mine are already excellent, they can never be too good, this improves everything except my eyes sight but does improve my ability to sense ki," I explain to the human mother as I remove the blind fold, I think my other senses are working quite well.

"You're not going to go off and start training are you," Chi-Chi asks me preparing to scold.

"Of course not, some training is more just simple excercise while some could potentially injure me, and though with injuries my strength grows, my dad would not be pleased if I were to be injured; and like I said before he is not plesant when he is angered even in the slightest," I tell her with a small smile.

"Why is she here," Gohan asks his mother, expecting to get the answer I wouldn't give.

"She needed somewhere to stay, where she wouldn't be able to get injured, just unitl Raditz is back, that or when her dad can get her in a year, hopefully Raditz will be back before then, or I don't know what we'll do," Chi-Chi explains to her young half breed son.

"What do you mean Raditz," the voice of Piccolo says from behind us, I turn around to see him, and count to ten, though I don't attack him, there was no missing my hatred, the weather had turned bad, the sky was so dark the rain pouring, lightning and thunder bright and loud, a strong wind, blowing at the Namekian.

"Vege why don't we go inside, come on children, and as for you Piccolo, you should learn to think of the consequenses of the things you may do," Chi-Chi says turning her voice into venom when addressing the Namekian. I stood there glaring at the Namekian for a few minutes and felt the energy of Krillin and some others I didn't recognize, a few seconds later, he landed with three beings I didn't recognize.

"Piccolo what are you doing here," Krillin says in a panic.

"Are you trying to get us all killed," the man with a scar on his face asks him angrily.

"Come on princess, let's get you inside, we'll take care of him," the bald man with three eyes tells me trying to get me to go in with the others.

"No he deserves to die, right this second, he killed Raditz," I tell them with anger dripping off of my words.

"What can you do brat," Piccolo tells me trying to make himself seem terrifying.

"Oh I can do a lot, I won't get a scratch taking you down, and maybe that's what I'll do this instant," I tell him malice in my voice, the human fighters begin to look panicked.

"No you can't if he dies so does Kami the person who created the dragon balls, and if he dies we can't use the dragon balls, and that means that Raditz can't come back, and neither can Goku," Krillin tells me trying to keep down.

"Very well, I shall allow him to live, for now once I see no more use in keeping him alive, he will die, a slow and painful death, he deserves it after what he did to Raditz," I answer him, my voice so cold, that the humans shiver; though my voice was calm, you could tell I was no less angry now than when I first saw the Namekian appear here.

"Piccolo leave, now," the small bald one with white skin says to the Namekian, who does nothing but stand there.

"Hey mister I'm taking over the world, if you don't leave now, you risk the planet blowing up," Krillin yells at him.

"What are you talking about," Piccolo asks annoyed.

"Did you not get the memo, I mean come on the unusual weather she's causing it, it changes with her emotions she can't control it, and if it get's to bad, all kinds of natural disasters will be unleashed today, and the planet blows up, tomorrow, the only one who knows how to prevent that is Raditz, and her dad who currently isn't here," the scarred human yells at the Namekian.

"You actually would believe a stupid story like that, she only told you that to get Raditz back," Piccolo says acting as if the humans were stupid, but they're not he is.

"Yamcha, can you get her inside, Tien, Chioutzue and I can handle him," Krillin states, and with that the human with a scar is walking over to me.

"Hey so you're princess Vege, well you're very pretty, why don't we go inside, I know where Goku hides the candy," the human named Yamcha as I now know says.

"Candy? Do you mean jeree," I asks the human, not understanding the word candy, I'm assuming it's like jeree, why I'm talking in icejinee I don't really know.

"Perhaps I'm not sure what that is; why don't we go check," Yamcha asks me with a grin, frowning I follow him inside of the human's home; just being inside calms me a little, the weather outside quiets a little bit. Yamcha leads me into the bathroom and pulls a piece of the floor up, and right there was at least twenty credits worth of jeree, or in my language ydnac; instantly my anger subsided, the noises of the weather outside was gone.

"Jeree, lots of it, you call it candy, in my language we call it ydnac," I tell the human Yamcha as I grab out a handful of the candy open it and shove it all in my mouth, I chew fast and swallow, I continue eating the candy until it's gone.

"You really like candy hopefully you won't get all hyper on me," Yamcha says chuckling as he replaces the piece of the bathroom floor, then we walk out of the bathroom and back into the living room with the others, Chi-Chi looks relieved to see me calm, as well as Krillin, and his other two friends.

"How did you calm her down," Krillin asks him amazed.

"Candy, the best way to calm down any child, even this one, though I'm not sure if it'll work a second time, and besides sweets aren't healthy," Yamcha says with a small laugh.

"Well Piccolo left, we explained the situation to him, he's still doubtful, and doesn't trust that Vege's dad will take her and leave in piece so he's still planning on training Gohan," Krillin says a frown on his face.

"That is not good, if my daddy is given the slightest reason to attack he will, and then there is no chance of stopping, not even Frieza or his family would be able to stop him," I tell them with a frown on my own face.

"Who is that Frieza guy you keep mentioning," Krillin asks me curriously.

"You don't know, you really are out of it, first you have no knowledge of saiyans but not knowing Frieza perhaps you've heard of his older brother Cooler or his dad King Cold," I tell them a scowl on my face.

"Nope not ringing a bell," Yamcha says with a small frown.

"He's in the same line of business as the saiyans, actually he bought scouters, rejunevation tanks, and even his armor from saiyans," I tell them rolling my eyes at them.

"What are saiyans, and scouters, and those rejunevation tanks," the human boy Meret asks confused.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles, daddy would not be able to stand such stupidity," I say annoyance in my tone.

"Vege; you can't blame us," the human with three eyes says, a loud clap of thunder is heard outside.

"What did you call me, you do not have privelage to call me by my name only, you are not saiyan, icejin or a member of the Ginyu Force, you're not Zarbon, you are not royalty only royalty are allowed to adress me as such, unless a saiyan but even then they have to know when it's appropriate to address me as such, the half breed, may call me Vege on occasion, his mother is a princess so she may call me Vege at appropriate times, but otherwise, you are to address me as princess Vege," I snarl at the stupid human, he backs up in fear, as do most of the others.

"It's okay princess he doesn't understand, he didn't know," Yamcha explains trying to calm me down.

"Way to go Tien, we just got her calmed down, at this rate the planet is going to blow up," Krillin says annoyance and slight anger in his voice.

"Just calm her down," Chioutzue says with worry in his voice.

"How we don't have any more candy, do you want some ice-cream," Krillin says in a panick.

"No, I don't want ice cream," I snarl at him.

"Please try to calm down, princess," Yamcha says worry written all over his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you," Tien says trying to calm me down, but nothing seems to be working the weather seems to actually be worsening.

"Princess Vege sweety is there anything you would like that may help you to calm down even a little," Chi-Chi asks me with a pleading tone.

"No there isn't," I tell her with a frown.

"What do we do now," Krillin mumbles as everyone begins to think, of solutions.

* * *

Me:So how is the chapter

Vegeta:well you had fewer refrences to me

Me:I didn't ask you

Vegeta:So

Me:nevermind, so next chapter we'll find out just what it'll take to calm down the furious saiyan princess again

Vegeta:where did the temper come from

Me:too much time with freiza, anyways should i make the next chapter in Gohan's pov

Vegeta:I don't care, i thought this was sticking to the timeline, why is the halfbreed at his home and whats with the orphans in this

Me:we don't know everything that Gohan did when he did during the year, and I thought it'd be fun, it's not like I'm makeing them pernament characters unless the readers asks it, I was thinking I'd keep two of them at most

Vegeta:why would they you didn't say what they even look like.

Me:because she really hadn't had much chance to pay attention, after she removed the blind fold, her focus was on Chi-Chi and Gohan until Piccolo arrived that is

Vegeta:so you will go into detail about their looks

Me:yes as soon i get reviews so I can do the next chapter

Vegeta:why do i get that feeling that if the reviewers want the orphans one or two of the orphans you'll add some crazy twist?

Me:I wasn't planning it but that isn't a bad idea, i may just do it, then again i'll probably forget

Gohan:wait if Vege is staying at my house where does she sleep?

Vegeta:hey you weren't invited into this

Me:it's fine, I'll answer the question next chapter

Vegeta:in that case REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW IF THE PLANET BLOWS UP, AND SHE REFUSES TO UPDATE WITHOUT REVIEWS, that and we made a deal, if she doesn't get at least one review between updates she delete's the story

Me:I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT, I SAID IF I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS BY CHAPTER TWELVE I'D CONSIDER DELETEING IT!

Vegeta:no that's what you think you said, but i've got the voice recording

Me:i am not going to bother

Vegeta:good

* * *

A.N. it'll be a few days before I update again, i'm going to take turns updating my stories, and decided since this one is the newest i'd start with it


	3. The mall

**This chapter is in Gohan's pov**

Chapter3 the mall

I stood there as all the others panicked, I looked at the girl Vege, she said she's a princess, of the saiyans, she angry right now, extremely, and from what the others told me while Yamcha was calming her down, she could blow the whole planet up acciedently if her emotions get too out of control; I look out the window, nope no natural disasters yet, good so long as there are none of those we're still safe.

"What do we do," my mommy says with panic and concern in her tone.

"Gohan what's going on," Meret, my orpahn friend asks me, he has black hair, like mine but his eyes are a dark shade of blue, he stands a few inches shorter than Yamcha even though he's fifteen.

"I'm not sure; it's never happened before," I answer him silently.

"Krillin go get Bulma, she's a genius she may know how to fix the problem," Yamcha tells Krillin in a slight whisper but Vege clearly heard, and she seems to only be getting angrier, I look at Vege, she's wearing pink armor much like that of Raditz, but hers has some symbol on the front, and a list of several names on the back, are those her masters, Raditz didn't wear the names of any masters on his armor. Frowning I read the names, Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Zarbon, Jeice, Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta, those were the names, but why they were there I didn't know, nor did I know what they meant.

Slowly I stand up and begin to walk over, the others in such a panic they don't even notice me, without even realizing what I was doing, I put my hand on her armored shoulder, causing her to jump a bit, but it seems I've shocked her out of her fit of rage, and based on what I was told that was a good thing. The look on her face looks like one mixed with slight shock, recognization and fatigue.

"Half breed," Vege says her tone of voice, matching the look on her face, then she begins to fall over unconsious, luckily Yamcha managed to catch her before she could get injured, and doom us all.

"Where do you want me to put her Chi-Chi," Yamcha asks my mommy with a smile.

"Just lie her down on the couch," mommy tells him, he carries her over to the couch and lies her down, Kaely looks confused by all that's happened, she looks completely different from Meret, her hair is purple, and her eyes are purple too. Emily looks amazed by all that's happened, her eyes are a light blue, and her hair is blond, her older brother Max looks so much like her.

I look at Vege as she sleeps on the couch, she looks harmless when asleep, her tail though is wrapped tight around her waist, her hair is black and spikey, it goes half way down her back, her hair does't come down just all together like Raditz's does, it almost has a downwards flame to it.

"She's pretty," Emily says the adults in the room chuckle.

"I guess the kid is kinda cute when she's not throwing a fit of rage," Yamcha says with a chuckle.

"Well we better get going, we're going to train, since Piccolo still doesn't believe us, and we want to be prepared to fight if we have to, when Vege's dad comes to pick her up," Krillin says walking out the door, Tien, Chioutzue, and Yamcha all follow him.

"Well you're not leaving too are you Gohan," mommy asks me with concern.

"Not yet, Piccolo said I could have one day at the beginning of my training to spend at home," I tell her with a smile, though I have to leave by dinner time tomorrow, but I still get some great meals until then.

"Excuse me but what's going on here," Meret asks us, with confusion gesturing to Vege.

"Oh um, well um," that was all I could say I wasn't entirely know but I knew somethings.

"Well you've heard of the Z-fighters right," mommy asks him with a smile, he nods his head.

"Meret, goes to library to research them to see what he can't learn about fighting, though he would love to learn from Master Roshi he taught some of them," Kaely says with a wide smile; mommy giggles at this.

"Well I fought with them a few times, and those people that just left were most of them, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chioutzue," mommy tells them with a smile Meret's eyes widen.

"What about Goku, I'd love to meet him," Meret asks with a wide smile.

"Goku had a run in with his older brother he didn't know he had, he learned that he's not human but from another planet, and the race he's from is the Saiyan race, and that his name by birth is Kakarot, he and Raditz started to fight, along with Piccolo, and in the end both the Saiyan brothers dead, and Vege there is the crown princess of the saiyans, she wasn't supposed to be here, but her dad will be here in a year to pick her up," mommy tells Meret with a small frown.

"The great Goku is dead are you sure," Max asks with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid so, I was sad to hear that too, poor Gohan had to see his dad die too," mommy says with a sad smile.

"Gohan, your dad is Goku," Meret says to me with wide eyes.

"Yes, anyways you know Piccolo I'm sure, anyways he may cause an unecessary fight, but hopefully we'll have wished Goku and Raditz back by then," mommy says with a small smile, I still don't get the Raditz thing.

"Why do you want to wish uncle Raditz back to life," I asks her with a frown.

"Because Gohan, he knows how to keep Vege's emotions from getting to out of control and if they do we could all end up dying, anyways Raditz won't be much to worry about," mommy says.

"And if Vege gets any injury her daddy will kill us all," I asks her with a frown.

"That's right, he's like me, he cares about the safety of his child," mommy tells me with a smile.

"We should get to sleep," Meret says with a frown looking at the time ten o'clock.

"Alright you boys can sleep with Gohan in his room, and you girls can sleep in my room, I'll sleep out here," mommy says with a smile, I show Meret and Max to my room, they get wide eyes when they see the toys and the bed, though Meret takes up most of the room, there's still enough room for me and Max to fit, but Max has his feet by Merets face, while I'm sleeping on their legs, and actually it's not that bad, they're really comfy.

I wake again about twenty minutes before breakfast, Max and Meret already gone, I walk out of my room into the kitchen, mommy was fixing breakfast, she was making more than usual, but I guess we do have more people, though I don't see any of them.

"Morning Gohan your friends are outside playing, why don't you go join them before breakfast," mommy says with a wide smile, odd normaly she'd be asking me about my homework, but I'm not going to complain. I walk out of the kitchen into the living room, and see Vege asleep on the couch still, her eyes begin to open.

"Half breed," Vege asks rather than says when she sees me, I merely nod, slightly too scared to say anything else, she slowly sits up on the couch, and frowns at her surroundings.

"G...good morning, princess," I say thinking about how she's the royalty of my race, I assume that's how I should adress her right now, but I'm not entirely sure.

"Have you seen my scouter," Vege asks me looking around, I look at her confused then remember the green device on Raditz's face, and the pink one that was in my room, she must have been playing in there yesterday, I hold up a finger indicating for her to wait one minute, while I run to my room and grab the pink device off of my table, and run it back to her, she grabs it with a small hint of a smile and puts it on.

"What is that for," I ask curiously.

"It tells you the exact power level of your opponent but I know how to sense them as does, daddy, Nappa and Raditz; but it also works for a communication device, with this I can talk to my daddy even though he's miles away," Vege explains kindly it's funny how to certain people she acts scary and mean but around others she's being nice.

"Cool could you show me," I ask excitedly.

"In a sec. I want to call my daddy," Vege says pressing a button,"Hi daddy" she speaks in, then there's a long pause,"I'm perfectly fine, I haven't done anything that could injure me, and my emotions haven't gotten too out of wack yet, so far they've been getting luckily and finding ways to calm me down before they get to bad," another long pause,"They had ydnac, anyways I'm staying at the home of Kakarot, his mate makes better food then Frieza's finest chefs," Vege speaks into the device talking to her daddy, my daddy's dead, I wish we had scouters maybe we could talk to eachother."The half breed is timid, not aggressive, though I can tell he's got good potential, _I HEARD THAT NAPPA," _she snarls suddenly, there was another long pause probably her dad talking to her."Yes daddy; and I'll stay active and not blow up the planet, or get injured," Vege speaks, theres one more pause."I'll stay safe, see you when you get here daddy," Vege speaks turning the scouter back off.

"Could I have a scouter," I ask her with a small smile, she looks me up and down, then smirks.

"I could make you one, but scouters are meant for doctors, scientists and warriors, you're not dressed like a warrior of any kind, and you're not old enough to be one of the other two, so if you find an outfit fit for somekind of warrior, and I'll make you your very own custom scouter," Vege tells me with a small frown, I get a grin on my face that's identical to my daddy's.

"Alright," I say excitedly, I run to my room and look for anything that looks like a fighting uniform, unable to find one, I frown, then I walk into the kitchen.

"Gohan dinner's not for another six minutes," mommy says when she sees me.

"I know, I was wondering if we can get me a fighting uniform, even if I don't fight, I'm still training, and it would be easier," I tell her with a quiet tone of voice, mommy sighs.

"I guess, I'll call Bulma and we can all go shopping," mommy says with a wide smile.

**an hour later**

Bulma pulls into the parking lot of the mall and we all hop out of her car, Meret, Kaely, Emily, and Max all get amazed looks on their faces, Vege scowls at all the people, and I look a little surprised too, I've never been here either.

"Alright, stay together guys," Bulma says with a smile as she walks inside, imediately we're surrounded by several reporters, Bulma sighs, and walks away, us following, and the reporters following us, great; the more we walk the more we're surrounded by reporters, Bulma stops at a security station.

"Miss Briefs you should have called we would've closed down for you, so you can do your shopping uninterrupted," the security guy at the desk says with a smile.

"I don't mind them that much, I get used to it, and Chi-Chi was back before she moved out into the wilderness," Bulma says gesturing towards mommy.

"The ox-princess, the news said she vanished," the security guard says with wide eyes, this only grabs more attention from the reporters.

"No I just moved into the wilderness with my husband, it's good place to race our son, Gohan," mommy says gesturing to me, I wave at him shyly.

"Well isn't he cute," the guard says, the reporters are after me now too.

"If you would like peace we could easily clear the mall," the guard says politely.

"Oh that would be too much work," Bulma says waving a hand.

"These idiots are getting on my nerves, get rid of them now or I will," Vege says with an annoyed tone, what are mommy and Bulma up to; the reporters all laugh at her words.

"Careful she's serious," Bulma says chuckling.

"She's so cute, is she one of yours," a reporter ask, mommy.

"No, let's just say I'm babysitting," mommy says with a chuckle.

"That's it I've had it, I am Vege crown prince of the saiyan race, daughter of King Vegeta the second, son of king Vegeta the first, I refuse to be surrounded by such idiots," Vege snarls sending a punch to the face of one of the reporters breaking his nose, the reporter runs scared at this.

"Ah Vege, I know they're annoying but this is how royalty is treated around here, and heiresses such as Bulma; I'm glad you're containing yourself but, if you must try a little harder please, you could have bruised your hand punching that reporter, then your dad would not have been happy," mommy tells her with a smile.

"Miss Briefs could you please answer a few questions," a reporter ask Bulma, who ignores him then a man with glasses and black hair comes up to me, holding a microphone.

"Excuse me, you're the son of the ox princess Chi-Chi correct," the reporter asks, I don't answer, I'm too nervous to say anything, Vege sees my situation and walks over.

"Hey; leave the half breed alone," Vege tells them menacingly, you'd think I'd be insulted by her calling me half breed, but I'm not, I guess it's her way of acknowledging I'm half saiyan.

"What do you mean half breed," the reporter asks her.

"You best get away, while you still have the chance; if necessary my daddy could get her in nano seconds," Vege says with a warning tone of voice, is she telling the truth, but why would he wait a year if not necessary.

"This kid's cute," the reporter says with a laugh, Vege pushes the button on her scouter, she refused to take off.

"I feel endangered, I am indoors the building won't withstand one of my ki blasts, and I'm surrounded by idiots, and a few not too bad humans, who are in just as bad of shape as me, no I'm not injured yet," Vege speaks into the scouter, everyone looks at her confused, then all of a sudden there's a bright flash, brighter than anything I've ever seen, and as soon as it was there it was gone, and in it's place, was a man wearing armor like Vege's but with blue spandex, he had a tail wrapped around his waist, he was about Yamcha's height, his hair was like a flame, and he was scary, and looked furrious.

"Who's that," Meret asks Bulma confused, she shrugs her shoulders, the man walks over to us, though he's calm, other than the angry look on his face, he walks with amazing power, he stops by me and Vege, he scowls at me, then crouches down infront of Vege.

"It'll be alright, Vege; I'm never going to let anything happen to you," the man tells her this must be her daddy, King Vegeta the second.

"Alright daddy," Vege says you could hear slight fear in her voice, I look at her confused, Vegeta walks up to the human reporters, and looks at each of them.

"Pathetic insects," King Vegeta says with a frown and with speed I couldn't believe, all of the reporters were gone, and he was right infront of us.

"What did you do to them," Bulma asks him in slight fear.

"I removed them from the premises they are in east city right now, we are in west, they got a long walk back," King Vegeta says with a frown on his face.

"Thankyou daddy," Vege says to him giving him a hug, he stiffens a little, and pats her back.

"Try to get over your fear of crowds," King Vegeta tells her, there was another flash of light, and when it was gone so was King Vegeta, just like that.

"Vege, I thought you said your dad couldn't get here for a year," mommy asks her curriously.

"He can't it's part of the curse, anytime I feel endangered and he's aware of it, no matter how far away, he can get there in seconds, but as soon as the problem is gone, he has to go back, he has no choice about it, and I couldn't go with him, because he's not within a hundred mile range, if in that range he didn't have to go back," Vege expains to us with a small smile on her face, well I think seeing her dad made her feel better.

"Well next time I see him I need to thank him for getting rid of those reporters," Bulma says with a small smile on her face.

She doesn't respond, and I think I know why, because not even ten seconds later, the Z-fighters were all here, with great fear on their faces, and I noticed Piccolo hiding in the shadows.

"Is everyone alright, we felt an amazing power level, it was off the charts, it was unbelievable," Krillin states with amazement and fear both in his voice.

"That was daddy, he didn't surpress his power more than down to a fourth, he's working on getting it to zero, but the stronger you are the harder it is to get it that low," Vege tells them with a smile.

"That was a fourth, wow, Piccolo better not upset him any or we're all dead," Yamcha says with wide eyes.

"Well alright we'll just be going then," Krillin says and they all take off.

"Right let's go find you an outfit Gohan," Bulma says walking off, she walks into a tailor's store. An employee begins to take my measurements for my outfit, and asks if anyone else wanted one.

"Make one for Meret, if he wants to be a fighter he needs the outfit of one," Vege states looking at the fifteen year old with curious eyes, almost like she knows something we don't.

"Right now what would you like them to look like," the man asks us, I stand there thinking, I like daddy's, but I'm learning from Piccolo, and traditionally a fighter wears the colors of their master.

"let me see, that drawing pad," Vege says to the man, he hands it to her, she looks for a blank page, then draws an outfit on it, it was unique, the design was like 's but the color was a navy blue instead of purple, the belt was an orangish red color, the color of it was white like Piccolo's over all, I really liked it.

"Wow, I like it, can I have mine like that," I ask the man excitedly, he looks at the sketch and nods his head.

"There you go half breed, and outfit that represents your master, your father, and the saiyan race," Vege tells me I look at her confused, she chuckles.

"The navy blue, it's a color on the flag of planet Vegeta, and the slight red tint I added to the orange is also saiyan," Vege explains to me with a small smile.

"Can you design mine to princess Vege," Meret asks her with a hopeful look, she shrugs her shoulders grabs the now blank drawing pad, since the man took off her picture, she begins to draw again, this time the design is like the z-fighters, but the colors are different, the belt is completely red, while the rest of the outfit is black.

"There you are, the design because you're a human, the black because, humans are free, red to remind you a saiyan designed it," Vege says with a small smile.

"Thank you princess," Meret tells her with a bow, Max, Emily and Kaely look on with frowns; the man walks back out to us, and hands me my new outfit, it looks even better in real life.

"Do you have a master you wish to add," the man asks with a frown.

"Not yet, maybe later," I tell him smiling, he walks off to have Meret's outfit made, the man is back faster this time handing Meret his outfit, Bulma pays quickly and we all leave.

"Hey Vege; I've been meaning to asks but who are those people on the back of your armor," I ask her shyly.

"Gohan her outfit has no names on the back," mommy tells me with a frown, and a look of concern the others look worried too, except Vege who starts laughing.

"What's so funny," I ask her with a frown.

"Well actually your all wrong, and your all right, there are names on the back of my armor, but they're put on with special material, that only certain people can see, the names are different people who've influeneced my life greatly weather it be greatly, badly or a bit of both, of course Nappa, Raditz, and my daddy were all good infuences, Zarbon and Jeice were a bit of both, and the others were bad, and mostly annoying," Vege explains with a chuckle.

"Oh can I see it because I'm half saiyan," I ask her curriously, Vege only laughs.

"Nope; if you want to know that answer you'll have to ask somebody who knows the answer, because I'm still trying to figure it out, I already asked about the saiyan thing but I was told it wasn't," Vege says laughing.

"Alright let's go guys, we'll go get Vege a few normal outfits," Bulma says with a smile, Vege looks about to lash out, but then starts laughing again.

* * *

Me:How do you like that

Vegeta:you're dead

Me:aw but I liked it, so you didn't kill anyone, I warned you about the softside.

Gohan:why is vege laughing, and why can i see the names on her armor while the others can't

Vege:why do you still have the orphans

Me:next chapter gohan is back to the woods, the orphans leave unless one or two are requested to remain in the story, we get to check in on goku in other world, Vegeta and Nappa take a pit stop,

Vegeta:fianally

Goku:I think the story is kinda cute, I always wondered what Bulma, and Chi-Chi did while we were all training

Me:well adding in vege is the only reason we're hearing from them, but it won't be that way for long

Nappa:because we're arriving soon?

Me:nope

Raditz:do I get wished back

Me:nope you got to wait and see

Vegeta:just tell me why would you make me have a child full of emotion

Me:she's six, and she isn't beat by Frieza, or anyone else in the planet trade organization

Vege:why do I get treated like the baby

Me:reasons; though i thought about adding in something funny, actually I still could*smirks evily*

Vegeta:don't

Me:please

Vegeta:no

Me:if i get a total of seven reviews alright

Vegeta:I did not say that

Me:well when you own the computer you can control what's written

Vegeta:can do, but for now, because she made me sign a contract REVIEW OR ELSE I KILL YOU

Me:Vegeta you can't threaten readers, it's against the law

Vegeta:**fine I won't kill them, but I will kill kakarot if they don't Review**


	4. Scouters

Chapter four Scouters

_Vege pov_

"Half breed, I'm done making your scouter," I call from the living room of his home, he come running in looking very excited.

"Cool how does it work," Gohan asks as he looks at all the buttons, okay so I added some extas, for starters, I made it so Frieza won't be able to listen in, or anyother eavesdroppers for that matter, I also gave it direct connections to all other saiyan scouters, it has a tracking device, a playlists of all of Frieza's 500 most hated songs and shall play on any of his ships and or bases if being played on a scouter; I also upped it's ki resistance, and most importantly directions to the nearest food source, then of course a camera and recorder but those are only good for so much.

"Well the on switch is on the top, the first button press once to get my scouter, twice Raditz, three my daddy or four Nappa, press the second button to read a power level, the third button to listen to Frieza's 500 least favorite songs, the fourth button once to take a photo, twice to record, three times to stop recording, press the last button once for directions to food, and twice to track down another scouter," I explain to him pointing at the button on his scouter with a black lense.

"You did that in thirty minutes," Bulma exclaims as she looks at it.

"I also made sure no eavesdroppers can listen, and did the same to my own scouter," I answer with a laugh.

"Amazing," Chi-chi says before fainting.

"Thanks for the scouter Vege, but I got to get back to training with piccolo," Gohan says walking out the door, his orphans had left after we arrived back from the mall an hour ago.

"Don't bawl too much half breed," I call after him as he leaves the house; Bulma chuckles.

"You think you could make me a scouter, and maybe one to put into mass production," she asks me with a grin.

"Why not," I answer this time it only takes me ten minutes to finished the enhanced scouter and a minute to build a downgraded scouter for mass production, Bulma's matches her hair while the other is well grey.

"That was even faster than the last time, but why does the second one have fewer buttons," Bulma asks noticing only the button for communication, then she notices a remote.

"Simple you only need them really for communication, so that's all i put in, I added the remote so that you can just dial in the scouter number you wish to contact," I answer with a roll of the eyes.

"Fair enough, so do you want to come with me to present this to the capsule corp. board so we can get this thing on the market," Bulma asks me with a smile, I nod my head and write a quick note to chi-chi saying where we all are, then got into Bulma's car with her.

It was three hours later that I found myself with Bulma in a room full of humans, all whom did not seem happy. Bulma didn't have presentation board or anything like that set up, she had pulled out the downgraded scouter and it's remote, and was currently holding them up.

"Alright hurry this up, you haven't presented something that could be a universal product, if the universe had other inhabitants in weeks Bulma, so this better be good," the head of this board, who was a very bald and a extremely fat man in a black suit.

"Humans so secluded, their in the dark, which is why black is a color assosiated with the planet and the race," I say not quietly but not extremly loud either.

"Princess, please be nice," Bulma states to me with a polite tone.

"This is boring, and I've done this sort of things a million times before but never had it been so boring, where's the death threats the ki blasts, the death, the blood, the shouting, the closing of the deal, and most immportantly where is the food," I asks with a frown, Bulma chuckles slightly at my words.

"Tell you what, just tell them what you think needs said, without threats and we'll find you some food," Bulma tells me with a small chuckle which causes me to slightly be annoyed.

"Very well this is a scouter it is a universal product first made by saiyans I am Vege the crown princess of the saiyan race, daughter of King Vegeta the second son of king Vegeta the first; the scouter's basic function is to communicate over long distances if I wish I can call someone who is based off the speed that humans can go at with space travel 79billion lightyears away, all in the blink of the eye," I tell them with smirk on my face.

"Did you say saiyans," the woman next to the fat man asked confused her hair was blond and her eyes brown.

"Yes; all sales made from the scouters go directly to the assigned person, whom is assigned by a saiyan royal, who will over time collect our share of the money and distribute it to the people who earned it; the saiyan race has four universal products and only 700 out of approximately 900trillion planets do not have one or more of these four products earth being one of them. The scouter is a very well used product, another is the rejunervation tank, saiyan travel pods, and saiyan armor," I respond to the woman.

"So you're a saiyan, what evidence do you have that you are not human," the fat man asks with a chuckle.

"I have a tail," I say unraveling from my waist and swinging it behind me in an annoyed fashion the weather out side is nothing but strong winds.

"Fair enough, but how do we know these scouters actually work," the man asks with a frown, not very many others seem to really care; as if on cue my own scouter beeps for incoming transmission, I pull it out of my pocket put it on and let it come through.

"Vege do grandfather a favor and stop the wretched damn music," the voice of Frieza says via scouter I hate how he thinks that he is my grandfather when he clearly isn't.

"I can assure you that I am not doing it, if I was it'd be the saiyan national anthem nonestop," I tell him with a chuckle.

"Then find out the source," Frieza says through what sounds like clenched teeth, before ending the transmission.

"Sorry about that, Frieza, he has bad timing unless you're him in which case he thinks it's perfect," I say with a small chuckle.

"Quick question how old are you dear," the woman next to the fat man asks with a frown.

"Four," I tell her with a chuckle, the others look at me wide eyed like they find this really hard to believe.

"So princess you think we got a deal," Bulma asks me looking at the others.

"Perhaps but if so they can only manufacture the scouters in grey or transparent, also you have to be the head of the profits made from the money, until a royal saiyan can take control of it," I tell her with a smile, the fat man listens to my words; stands up and offers a hand to seal the deal.

"You have a deal," the man says waiting for me to shake his hand, I rather not but oh well, smirking I spit on my own hand and shake the hand of the much larger man.

"That's disgusting," the woman says repulsed.

"This is what saiyans do, we don't require a contract either know this if you fail to do anything agreed upon, the saiyans do have a right to your life, and if we don't do the same, you have a right to let us know," I tell them with a warning in my tone.

"So what was your call about," Bulma asks me as we stand in the elevator taking us to the main floor of the building.

"He asked if I was responsable for the music he hates, I told him no because technically the half breed is playing the music," I tell her with a smirk, she chuckles at my words, somthing is bugging me here.

"So what do you want to do now," Bulma ask me with a laugh.

"Food, I'm a saiyan we are known for technology, fighting, and tremendous appetites," I tell her with a smirk; she laughs at my words, I don't know why but I feel as if between my half sheltered life, and my few days on earth, I am not good with keeping my emotions well, not there.

_three hours later_

"I'm going to go play outside Chi-Chi," I call to the human princess, I wasn't really going to play, or train but does it matter it's just a lie; something I need to do when necessary.

"Alright be back in before dinner," she responds, I don't answer but take off in the sky and fly as fast as I can, I need to have some real fun, anything is better than doing nothing, or minimal excercises. I continue to fly until I feel a very familiar ki nearby; odd how is it I'm near the half breed that is not where I was intending to go, okay so I didn't plan on going anywhere but sitll. I land silently on the grass and watch as Gohan cries while being chased by a dinosaur; pathetic. It could help him with his speed though, half breed probably hasn't even realized it yet, he's training with this wilderness survival, not just surviving but how observant is the half breed.

I watched the training progression of the half breed for the next three months doing some training myself, better training than I was getting while at the half breed's home, in my time here my scouter has gone of plenty of times most of which were from Bulma, a few Frieza which I answered, some my daddy, a couple from Nappa. And it's just now that I saw the name assosiated with the beep Raditz, either they were using his scouter or they wished him back; well not taking the risk.

"Vege what are you doing here," Gohan asks me as he finally notices I'm here; I was lying down looking up at the stars, at one particular star that was really a planet, a planet that was actually long destroyed.

"I've been here three months, right now I'm looking at the stars, I know which ones are actual planets and the name of the planets," I tell him with a calm tone.

"Which one is Vegetasei," Gohan asks as he looks at the stars.

"You see the brightest star, go to two the right, down one," I tell him as I look at my home planet I never set foot on.

"Hard to believe that what appears to be so small used to be home to the saiyans," Gohan says with a yawn causing me to yawn, before I know it he's fast asleep, and not much later so am I.

_Vegeta pov_

I frown as we leave behind the ruins of the planet we just purged; I could care less about the name. My scouter beeps, I look at the transmission id, and see unknown, who the hell would be trying to get a hold of me, when I don't know them. Agrily I put on my scouter and accept the transmission.

"Who is this, this better be important," I snarl into my scouter, I hear the slight jump on the other end.

"Um is this King Vegeta of the saiyan race," a female voice asks through the scouter.

"This is he now what do you want," I snarl back.

"Um I'm calling from Earth, my name is Bulma Briefs, the reason I'm calling is because Vege is missing, and she won't answer her scouter," the female voice responds through the scouter.

"How long has she been gone," I asks with a snarl.

"Um well she's been gone well," Bulma the woman on the other end says, too long clearly how.

"How long," I yell loudly into the scouter.

"Three months sir," was the response after a few minute wait.

"You mean to tell me my daughter has been missing three months and you just now thought to tell me," I snarl angrily into the scouter, humans so stupid, maybe I should just blow up the planet.

"We would have tried calling sooner, but we were sure we'd be able to find her, but it seems her ki level is surpressed," the voice says a little shaky now.

"If she so much as has a scratch on her, I will burn your planet until nothing but ash is left," I tell her my voice menacing, I hear a small intake of breath through the scouter.

"Yes sir understood," she responds calmly, I call Nappa on my scouter.

"I'm taking a quick trip to earth, and may end up destroying it while there," I tell him through the scouter he doesn't respond.

_Gohan pov_

I woke up to the feel of a very large ki level, I didn't get up immediately but remained lying down. When the ki seemed to be so close it was right next to me from the feel of it, I opened my eyes partially and saw Vege was still sleeping, well she's stronger than me, and is better at ki senseing so she must not be worried; so I close my eyes.

"Vege; wake up," a voice says, with not a harshness but more of a gentleness. I open my eyes again and see the owner of the voice, King Vegeta he was here, again but why.

"Hi daddy," Vege says with a slightly sleepy tone of voice.

"You get up too, half breed," the saiyan king says with a scowl, I slowly stand up next to Vege, and I notice the Z fighters, Bulma and my mom all there as well.

"What's wrong," Vege asks them all innocently; she scares me, a lot.

"Vege why didn't you answer your scouter, did it occur to you nobody would know your location," Vegeta asks keeping a calm voice as he looks at Vege, she only widens her grin.

"I knew that, but i missed you, and I don't know that many people on the planet, and Chi-Chi is boring," Vege answers him whining at that last part, my mom looks offended at the last part.

"Alright, I'll be forced back to my ship in a couple minutes, but until then i can hand out punishments;that way this doesn't happen again, and remember Vege you can always call me," Vegeta says you can tell he's trying not to lose his temper.

"Yes daddy i'm sorry," Vege tells him with wide eyes.

"Now punishments, Bulma, since you hesitated so long to let me know the situation you can house Raditz when he's brought back to life, until Nappa and I arrive to collect him; you're fighters get a fight against the saibamen when i arrive with my ship; the one who was supposed to be watching Vege, you get but a thousand dollars for your pay, more than you probably deserve; half breed congratulations you're now in charge of Vege, and as for you, Vege; Nappa is going to hear about this," Vegeta says with a laugh. Wait did he say i have to babysit Vege, how is that going to work she's stronger than me.

"No daddy you can't tell Nappa; I'll never hear the end of it, telling Nappa would be almost as bad as telling Jeice, Zarbon, or Frieza, or Cooler, or King Cold or Raditz, or worse Avo, and Cado," Vege says with a pleading tone of voice, who are those people she just listed.

"It's time you learned that you're a saiyan and a saiyan princess, you can't be spoiled all your life; when i was five i was sent away from my family and my race; I was beat sensless constantly, if i wasn't sleeping or eating, i was training, being beat, or healing in a tank, unless i was off planet; Vege you spent years of your life in the very place I grew up for the most part; though you need to learn how to stand on your own; you shouldn't have to learn to do so in conditions that could kill you; here you are for the most part safe," Vegeta tells her with a small hint of a smile.

"Alright daddy I'll try," Vege says with a smile, he pats her head, there's a blinding light, and once it's gone so is Vegeta.

"I really am starting to like that guy less and less," Krillin mumbles.

"Hey we still get a fight, and it's not against him or the other saiyan how bad could it be," Yamcha says with a grin.

"Saibamen are as strong as Raditz," Vege tells them with a laugh, at these words the others all frown.

"I'm confused, how does he expect Gohan to be in charge of Vege," Bulma states with a frown looking at me and the saiyan princess.

"Simple if you know my daddy and his thinking it comes down to a matter; though he said Gohan is in charge of me; it is more of a job of making sure i don't wander off again, and to make sure that i can learn to take care of myself; and to make sure i don't do anything to risk my injury," Vege says with a small chuckle.

"You got all of that out of one small sentence," Bulma asks her amazed, Vege doesn't answer because her scouter beeped.

"Hello Frieza," Vege says into it, as she listens her face becomes angered and the sky becomes black, and soon a storm is raging.

"What's wrong," Tien asks her with concern.

"He changed his mind, he told all of them; except Raditz of course, but still he told Nappa, Frieza, Cooler, Zarbon, King Cold, Jeice, Avo, and Cado this is awful; the entire PTO is nothing but one big universal gossip line," Vege says anger and worry mixed in her voice.

_Vege pov_

The humans and half breed all stare at me confused i was about to further explain when i got a call on my scouter, I look at the name, gret Jeice already.

"What do you want," I ask him slight anger in his voice.

"Calm down okay; I was calling because I saw the photo Vegeta took of you and the half breed, so cute; it's just plain adorable," Jeice says I cut him off before he can go on.

"He sent out a photo; what is he trying to do to me," I shout into my scouter.

"It's alright Vegey it's not the end of the world; but now we all know your secret," Jeice says with a laugh.

"What secret," I snarl at him; I hear struggling on the other end.

"Let me talk to Vegey," Zarbon says with a whine I really hate their nickname for me.

"You still there," I state into the scouter.

"Vegey; I just wanted to tell you congratulations, on the boyfriend you and the half breed make the most adorable couple," Zarbon says into the scouter.

"My what; Zarbon I'm not even five," I shout into the scouter.

"So; you're four, he's around that age, he may be a half breed; but he's the only saiyan your age, it's so obvious; anyways Jeice wants his scouter back, so tell your little friend i said hello; and we'll talk later," Zarbon says ending the transmission. My scouter beeps again, this time it's Cooler; and despite my better instinct i answer.

"Princess; I just got the photo of you sleeping next to the half breed, it just so adorable, you should bring him to Frieza's ship, that way the rest of us can meet him, I'd talk longer but I'm in the middle of purging a planet; tell the half breed to train a lot," Cooler says well at least his call was short.

"Um Vege; what's wrong," Gohan asks me slightly worried.

"Nothing; by the way Zarbon says hello; and Cooler says to train a lot," I tell him with a frown on my face.

"Who," Krillin asks confused.

"Just don't ask," I tell them my scouter beeps again, I look at the name; great the worst of them all Avocado; which means the two are merged at the moment; for some reason i answer.

"Vegey; we got the photo albulm of you and the half breed, it's a small album only nine photos, but hopefully Vegeta will send more, anyways we just wanted to say how cute you and the half breed look with eachother, our favorite is the one of you and the half breed at the mall; you know where you were standing protectivly in front of the half breed; oops got to go; I'm surrounded," Avocado says with a laugh after I answer.

"When did he get a camera on his scouter," I shout angrily at nothing in particular.

"What's wrong princess," Bulma asks me with a polite and concerned tone.

"Nothing that wouldn't embarrass me more by telling you," I answer back angrily.

"That bad huh," Krillin says with a frown.

"Give it another five minutes and every planet in the universe just about will know," I say my scouter beeps once more; i think about not answering but seeing as it's king cold it's best to get it over with, because if he wants to talk he will call until you answer and if you don't he'll show up in person.

"Princess how does it feel, my sources indicate that 80% of the unvierse has seen those photo's you're a celebrity; your father must be so proud, I of course have got to meet this little half breed sometime," King Cold says with a joyful tone of voice.

"That's not a good thing in my opinion, remember i'm saiyan we don't demand attention; especially from 80% of the universe," I say angrily into the scouter.

"Well that is a problem, good bye, and make sure you don't leave behind the half breed when you leave," King Cold says ending the transmission.

"That's it, I hate my life," I shout angrily.

* * *

Me:Poor Vege near the entire universe has seen a photo of her standing next to gohan

Gohan:what would make them think a couple four year olds are a couple

Vegeta:most the universe out there sees things that way, it's a bit like the interenet once there it spreads and will never go away.

Me:it's alright guys a lot of people out there are like me, and follow the saying nothing is official until it's on facebook!

Vege:DBZ universe doesn't have facebook

Frieza:what's facebook

Me:facebook is a website where you can put social updates and photos, and have friends; it's like there is some unknown competition for who can have the most friends

Jeice:I want a facebook

Zarbon:make a chapter about facebook

Me:remind me not to tell you about twitter, or myspace

Avocado:you just did

Cooler:explain now

Me:Remind me to kill turles later

Turles:why

Me:you taught them how to get to these end conversations

Turles:sorry

Vegeta:who cares REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OR ELSE


	5. The Curse

A.N. This is the last Chapter before the Saiyans arrive!

Chapter 5 The Curse

_Gohan Pov_

"What do we do guys she's going crazy; i almost think that Vegeta did this on purpose," Bulma shouts in panic as the weather surrounding us becomes worse, much more and the planet will end up exploding, that'd be bad.

"I know Raditz is a jerk and doesn't deserve it; but i think we should wish Raditz back," Krillin shouts over the strong winds it's near impossible to hear anyone.

"Are you crazy he'll kill us," mom shouts at him, he cringes a little.

"Chi-Chi I rather take my chances with Raditz than the planet blowing up," Yamcha shouts to her, through the wind.

"He's the only one who can calm her down," Tien shouts; I look at Vege standing there her anger going out of control. What could be the secret to calming her down. I was standing there thinking still when i realized my scouter was beeping, I hesitantly answer; not knowing who it is.

"Hello," I say in to the scouter barely loud enough for them to be able to hear me.

"Half breed; I'm sure by now Vege's anger is spiraling out of control; seeing how i've put you in charge of her while she's on Earth, you must learn how to calm her," the voice of King Vegeta says through the scouter.

"How do i do that," I asks him concern in my tone of voice.

"Listen closely i will not repeat myself, first of all only a Saiyan has the ability to use this technique though you're a half breed it should work; are you listening," Vegeta asks me his voice calm.

"Yes sir," I say into the scouter with a bit of hesitance.

"Good; now here's what you need to do; I need you to go up to Vege and look her right in the eyes," Vegeta says pausing; I do as he says not questioning his words.

"Now what," I ask him with an urgency in my tone of voice.

"Repeat these words eht modgnik stcepser rieht ssecnirp I ma layol ot uoy," Vegeta tells me saying words in another language, i don't question the words but look Vege in the eyes.

"Eht modgnik stcepser rieht ssecnirp I ma layol ot uoy," I tell Vege keeping my voice calm, the wind stops, the rain quits, the sky becomes sunny again, almost as if the planet is at peace. Vege closes her eyes but doesn't open them.

"Good boy; never forget those words, and you'll never have to worry about her emotions blowing up the planet," Vegeta tells me, his voice calm.

"What did i say," I asks him curriously.

"The kingdom respects their princess, I am loyal to you; those are the words you spoke to Vege," Vegeta says before ending the transmission, i look at Vege curriously, she finally opens her eyes.

"Half breed; what's going on," Vege asks me as she looks at her surroundings.

"Way to go Gohan how did you do that," Krillin tells me with a triumphunt smile.

"I took Vegeta's advice; i don't think we'll have to wish back Raditz right now after all," I tell him with a small laugh.

"What'd you do, so next time someone else can do it," Bulma asks me with a smile.

"You can't Vegeta says it'll only work if a saiyan does it," I tell her with a small smile.

"Well thats sucks," Yamcha says with a frown, my mom hits him on the head with her frying pan; i wonder where she keeps that, it's like she pulls it out of nowhere.

"Yamcha don't you dare start using bad language in front of the children," mom yells at him, Yamcha rubs his head.

"Why is it the only race in the entire universe that doesn't make a big dramatic fuss about everything is the saiyans," Vege mutters annoyance in her tone.

"Oh you saiyans seem pretty dramatic, i mean come on your father will kill us all if you so much as have a scratch on you don't you think that's being a little dramatic," Bulma yells defensivly at Vege; the look that appears on Vege's face is hard to describe, it's not exactly hurt or anger it's more the look of frustration. Vege doesn't reply back but takes off into the air, at a speed far greater than any of us can fly at.

"Really Bulma, you yelled at a four year old, who's on a planet with people she doesn't really know," Tien tells her in a tone of voice; i can't quite describe it's a bit like one of disappointment.

"I told you nothing good would come by believing the brat," Piccolo says from behind me; and for the first time I don't feel fear towards the Namekian who left me in the wilderness but anger.

"She seems to tell the truth enough; Vegeta wants me to make sure she doesn't get hurt, if she's so much greater in strength than me, there has to be a reason as to why; I'm going to go find Vege," I say to not just Piccolo but the others as well, I take to the air, and fly low to the ground, at a kind of slow speed.

This won't work, I haven't learned but the basics of flying; any second i could end up falling out of the air, besides I'll never find Vege, her ki is clearly surpressed, and i doubt she'll take any calls from her scouter. I was about to give up my search when I realized something, Vege put a tracking device in the scouters. I smile at my thinking and turn the tracking device, it shows a list of contacts, and i scroll through my short list until i come to Vege, I click select; my scouter shows arrows pointing to her scouter. I was headed the wrong direction she hadn't kept flying north, she turned west. I continued my flight going west now, and right as i was about to tire out from flying for so long, i spotted Vege sitting underneath a tree.

I hover down to the ground and walk slowly and silently to where Vege was sitting, her head bent down. I didn't really know what to do, but i did the only thing i could think of, i sat down across from her, she looked up at me, there was no emotion on her face or in her eyes, her tail wasn't hinting her emotions either, the sky was clear.

"They don't get it Gohan; there is a lot to my curse; I don't even understand all of it; i just want it to go away," Vege says to me; her voice was calm but very quiet; I didn't know how to respond so I responded with the one word i could think of.

"Why?"

"I'm not being dramatic, about the injuries, if i so much as get a paper cut, there is 93% chance I'll die; I grew up in a part of the most dangerous enviroment in the known universe; yet i never was put in much danger; they know what will happen if i get hurt; and being born into that world, even the worst of them all begins to like you; they all know about my curse; which is why they won't hurt me physically they tread carefully with my emotions, and they will put their own life on the line, to make sure that not a drop of my blood is ever spilt," the way she's talking is a little confusing and i have to admit it's kind of sad.

"What happens if your blood is spilt," I asks her curiously, she looks me in the eye hers have a kind of glazed look to them.

"Three things will happen if that happens; the drop of blood will unleash a monster of saiyan legend who can only be released with cursed blood, blood with my curse; the monster will destroy the entire universe and enslave those they don't see reason to kill; not even the legendary super saiyan would stand a chance against it; the second thing to happen will be my death; and the third otherworld will cease to exist," her tone was dark and very spooky.

"that is bad," I tell her my tone a little glum.

"Gohan the safety of the universe depends on my safety; the others don't protect me for just me, they protect me to protect themselves; Raditz, Nappa and my daddy are the only ones who protect me because they truely care for me; they protect me; because though they have to purge; there is the secret saiyan code of conduct, before when saiyans purged planets it was not just for the fun of it, the planets they purged were full of bad people; the secret code of conduct, is short and simple _protect the universe and your people at all cost_; the saiyans are dying out, we protect our people and can't protect the universe from pointless purging but we can protect it from the monster," the words Vege spoke were more than a shock to me; the saiyans are protecting the universe, despite the purging.

"Vege what is the monster called," I ask her curiously she looks at me, and for some reason the sky clouds over with clouds that are very dark.

"The anti-legendary super saiyan," lighting flashed and thunder roared as she spoke and just like that it was sunny again.

"That doesn't sound so scary," I tell her with a small frown.

"You haven't heard the stories; to prevent him from being unleashed, i have lived a very sheltered life, i've seen purges, i've helped but i've never been slightly injured, all my comrades are around the same age as Raditz; not many kids are allowed in the PTO actually saiyan children and icejin children are the only ones allowed in; the saiyans are mostly gone, the icejins besides the colds have been out of it for years; leaving only me," Vege says her tone of voice kind of sad.

"I'll be your friend," I tell her with a smile.

"Friends are for the weak," Vege says with a small smile, I laugh at her words.

"Then I'll be your comrade, for life," I tell her laughing.

"Deal," Vege says spitting on her hand and extending it, I do the same and shake it.

"Comrades for life," I say with a smile as I shake her hand.

"Together forever," Vege says releasing my hand.

"No matter what," the two of us say simutaneously we both burst out laughing at this, and the sky though already clear and sunny seems to brighten up even more with this. It was at that moment I realized somthing Vege used my name _twice_.

_Vege_

After Gohan and I made our deal to comrades for life; we decided to go back to the others; and let them know there was nothing for them to worry about; okay it was the half breed's idea, I was flying rather slow so the half breed could keep up, hopefully after gets some training done with the idiot namekian, he'll be able to keep up better. When we landed in front of the others, out in the wilderness where we left them the others looked relieved to see us; or just to see Gohan in one piece.

"Are you hurt Vege; dramatic or not, I'm not taking the risk of you being hurt," Chi-Chi says as soons as we land inspecting every inch of me; then doing the same to Gohan.

"Just kill the saiyan now," Piccolo says with a bored tone of voice.

"You can't kill her; we'd all be in danger if that happens," Gohan says with a slightly angered tone of voice.

"We'll be able to handle these other two saiyans," Piccolo says confidence in his voice.

"It's time I told you guys about the anti-saiyans, for every saiyan that ever existed there was one anti-saiyan to match it; the thing is after age fifteen only one is allowed to live; there was a war between saiyans and anti-saiyans, it was around a thousand years ago; we had four super saiyans but they had the anti-legendary super saiyan, he was unstoppable; our ranks destroyed the opposing side; but even the combined strength of the for super saiyans could not defeat him; until one day they found a way to bound him to the ground of where ever the youngest saiyan royal walked, but the monster didn't go down that easy; he took the lives of three of the super saiyans with ease; the forth fought vigorously; he managed to defeat the monster; and the monster was turned into the shadow of the youngest saiyan royal; but it wasn't over. In order for it to be able to pass through the generations, every so many generations one child of the royal family must bear a curse, or another, whomever the king of the saiyans loved the most, one had to be chosen to die, while the other bears the curse; the monster will be the shadow of this saiyan until they die of old age, or illness; the death of this saiyan occuring any other way; releases the monster. That is why they protect me so much; because my shadow is the monster; it was my infant uncle's shadow once, it was my father's, my grandfather's, my great grand father's all the way back to the son of that last standing super saiyan; but it wasn't easy to keep the monster a shadow; so he had the other saiyans bound him to be the shadow of his closest friend. King Vegeta, was no longer around, so his son became King Vegeta the second, it was this way for hundreds of years, until one prince Vegeta died; it wasn't until my grandfather was born was the name Vegeta reinstated; an entire hundred years."

I don't know why I told them about the origin of my curse; or about the monster; but as I looked at their faces i could see the amusment on their faces they didn't believe me; except Gohan I could tell he believed me; and why wouldn't he; there is truly no reason for him to not. I couldn't help but smile a small smile that said I know something you wouldn't believe.

"One question why is the curse called the curse of the saiyan royal in love," Krillin asks with curiosity.

"Because; that last saiyan loved his family; his people, his planet more than anything else in the universe; it is why we saiyans are so prideful," I answer rolling my eyes at him.

"What was the name of this other saiyan," Yamcha asks, well I think they got caught up in the story.

"I'll give you a hint Radish, isn't close but it is closer than you think," I tell them with a smirk they look at me confused.

"Raditz," Bulma asks me with a frown.

"Nope like i said Radish isn't close but is closer than you think," I repeat smuggly.

"Vege there's something else you didn't mention about that curse isn't there," Gohan asks with a frown, i don't answer him with words, but just by merely looking at him, the look in my eyes would be enough to answer for me.

"If those anti-saiyans have a saiyan counter part then where is yours," Tien asks me skeptically.

"They all died except the monster, and they reproduce the same way humans and regular saiyans do," I tell them with a small chuckle; they gape at me for my words.

"Who would explain that to a four year old," Bulma whispers to Yamcha but seeing how i have saiyan hearing it didn't matter.

"Bulma; the world i grew up in was not exactly rated G, pg, or pg-13, it is what i call R/M/MA depending on the day once a month there was a PG-13 day," I tell her with a small laugh all stare mouths agape at me; and for once Chi-Chi isn't the only one fainting Bulma and the Z-fighters fainted too.

"Wow humans are really different," I state looking at the bunch of passed out earthlings.

"That is one subject that near always has gotten them; only problem is though it could be useful in a fight against them it's useless against Goku; he just doesn't catch on that well," Piccolo says looking at the humans.

"Can we wish Raditz back now; the longer we wait on that the more chance there is the planet will explode," I say with a frown on my face.

"But I was taught how to calm you down; why would it still explode," Gohan asks me curiously.

"This curse is more trouble than it's worth; the curse causes me to become emtionly attatched to certain people; Raditz being there since I was born is one of them; and thanks to the curse if I go to long without seeing one of those I became emotionly attached to; the curse will allow some of the monster's engergy to burst out that approximately would destroy the entire solar system; so let's list those I've become emotionly attached to no matter how much i hate it; let's see there's my daddy, then Raditz, Nappa you get past his size, and baldness, and slight pervertedness, he's hilarious; then of course there is Jeice and Zarbon, they've watched me to many times and they are really fun; and lastly Avo, and Cado," I tell them thinking of anyone I ever became emotionly attached to despite how much I hate admiting it.

"And what makes you think we'll believe you," Piccolo asks me with a scowl.

"Surely Namekian you are not that dense; but if you want to wait a while on Raditz fine, but the others that's a whole different issue," I say with a laugh.

"I still get the feeling you're leaving part of this curse out, that doesn't involve Vegeta," Gohan says with a frown on his face.

"You're good you bet i am but if I told you well it would end very badly, besides right now I'm starving," I say as if on cue my stomach rumbles.

"Right let's fix some lunch; oh man we missed breakfast," Gohan shouts the last part loudly; I have to agree this is terrible.

* * *

Me:well that's it for that chapter

Vegeta:I'm really getting annoyed by this nice me

Turles:Relax when you arrive you get to kick some butt

Me:TURLES!

Turles:What it follows the time line at some point he's kicking butt; if not on earth then definatly Namek

Trunks:is Turles your favorite saiyan

Bardock:that's hilarious everyone knows her favorite by far though she won't admit the gap, is Vegeta

Zorn:I think Vege should have been in the series it would have made it more funny.

Me:Wait you guys aren't in this story; Turles is one thing but you guys but out your in some of the other stories.

Turles:You're going to kill me aren't you

Me:No I'm going to sic Vegeta on you

Vegeta:I'm not a dog

Me:of course not you are a level five super saiyan prince whose strength cannot be matched and has more pride than anyone else in the entirety of the universe.

Turles(mutters under breath)suck up

Me:I heard that just for that; I'm going to not only sic Vegeta on you; but I'm going to write a fic that has a million Vegeta's beating you to a pulp day in and out

Turles:no you won't

Bra:you sure he's not you're favorite

Bulma:everyone knows the list except maybe the readers and you and your brother

Nappa:the list goes Vegeta, King Vegeta, Bardock, Kakarot, Fasha, Turles and Raditz, Zorn, Broly, Me, Tora, Borogus, abd that one guy on Bardock's team the short fat one Paragus

Tien:I thought that was Borogus

Yamcha:I don't know ask the writer

Gohan:you forgot us demi saiyans

Vegeta:know it's a seprate list that goes Mira Trunks, Trunks,Gohan,Goten, Bra

Bulma:what about humans(the saiyans begin to laugh hystaricly)

Me:well i never made a list for humans in the dbz universe

Vegeta:SHUT UP; JUST LET THE READERS REVIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OR ELSE I KILL THE WRITER!

Me:hey u don't scare me enough to kill me; your to freaking good looking to be scared of

Vegeta:well you are just a fan girl so how can I argue with the logic

Broly:no she's not she just has an obsession

Me:hey leave what i'm obsessed with out of this, and I'm not a fan girl and I'm not obsessed with Vegeta search my room you'll find no evidence


	6. The saiyans arrive

Chapter6 Saiyans arrive

_Vege_

There here; two more hours and they land; I can feel them both, it's a couple months early but I'm not surprised. Nappa and daddy are rather great at subtracting time it takes when traveling. I frown; I should tell the others; tell Gohan; I haven't seen him in six months; the namekian refused to let me hang around when he started training Gohan. The namekian refuses to believe that there is nothing to worry about; which is the problem.

**two hours later**

They've landed; daddy and Nappa are here, the others haven't noticed yet; I feel a large area of ki's where they landed dissapear; all the humans were dead; I don't have to be there to know that it was Nappa wanting to have fun. I take off at full speed towards where daddy and Nappa are, daddy gets a smirk on his face, when seeing me; Nappa has a wide grin.

"You're two months early," I tell them with a laugh as I land.

"We like to be fashionably early or fashionably late," Nappa says laughing.

"You did a very good job; seven months and I didn't need to come check on you," daddy tells me with a small smirk.

"Looks like our little Vegey is growing up," Nappa says with a small smile.

"Where's my birthday presants," I ask them with a wide grin.

"Well I told Frieza about those capsules, and he went and collected all your birthday presants in a capsule; we made a stop and picked the capsule up at one of his mother ships; and we of course put our own presants in," daddy says with a chuckle handing me a capsule almost identical to the one's that capsule corp makes, except it's no bigger than a capsule pill.

"Why don't you wait until we leave to open those," Nappa suggest with a smile; I frown, but compy by putting the capsule of birthday presants in my pocket. We take off flying in the direction of Gohan; and Piccolo along with the human fighters.

"Vege," all but the Namekian shout with joy.

"Nappa how many saibamen are needed for this," daddy asks Nappa.

_Gohan_

Everything seemed like it would go well, other than Nappa and Vegeta destroying an entire city they weren't doing much to cause us to worry; but I spoke too soon; Vegeta warned us that the z fighters were going against some saibamen whatever those are, but right as Nappa pulled out a small container; something hit Vege, we all stared shocked to see Vege had been burned on the arm by a ki blasts; Piccolo was the only one not surprised, he just provoked the saiyans I just know it, but why; why provoke them.

"Vege," the shout was simutanious, it was from mulitple voices. The burn on Vege's arm was small; it didn't cause bleeding, but her shadow; it moved on it's own; it wasn't like it should have been, it was pacing it's head up, not bent with concern, it's like it's pacing with anticipation. Vegeta was carefully examining the burn, Nappa pull out a tube with a greenish blue liqued gel in it, he quickly applies it then wraps her arm up with some gauze.

"Are you okay," Nappa ask her with a frown.

"I think I'm fine but; my shadow," Vege says the last part was barely loud enough for a saiyan to hear; i looked at the face of Vegeta; it wasn't close to what it was before, not even close to how it was the last times he came to the planet, to keep sure Vege was safe; Vegeta was seething with rage, his face was screaming with rage; he looked at each of us.

"Nappa plant all the saibamen how many do we have," Vegeta shouts the anger evident in his voice.

"Six that's one for each human, the namekian, and the half breed," Nappa answers planting something in the ground a few seconds later; some green plant things come out of the ground they didn't seem to do much.

"I want you to kill them all, alright humans pick your first fighter; the namekian may manage to live, so if he does Nappa question him about the dragon balls, I'm sure he created them; after that deliver him to me," Vegeta shouts angrily.

"Piccolo; did you really need to fire at Vege," Yamcha shouts at him with anger.

"It's me; it's me," Vege was saying repeatably as she stares at her shadow.

"No; it can't it's too soon; nobody is ready; we don't know who has him; why now why Vege," Vegeta was rambling on about something as he heard Vege's words and noticed her shadow.

"Vegeta what do we do," Nappa asks with concern, it was now that I noticed that Yamcha was down for the count; as were the rest the saibamen, and everyone was staring at the saiyans who were not focused.

"The only thing we can do; we train, and we put Vege on lockdown; and absolutley nobody says a word about this, if word gets out the whole universe will go from being scared of the PTO to be terrified, of the monster; I guess the Namekian did slightly do us a favor, and warn us, but in doing so, he's already got the shadow loose, look at it, waltzing around, if that burn had been even a tiny bit bigger we'd all be dead now," Vegeta continued with his rambling.

"Any clue what they're saying," Krillin mumbles to Tien.

"I don't speak Saiyan," Tien says frowning.

"Let's take them while they're distracted," Piccolo suggests; him and the others charge but between the saiyans and the worry the saiyans were displaying I was too scared to do anything, the second they reached Nappa he came out of it and the real fighting began, Vegeta was watching intently, a hand on Vege's shoulder, Vege though was mostly staring at her shadow; though i wasn't sure why but I walked over to them despite Vegeta being ticked.

"What's wrong with your shadow Vege," I ask her quietly.

"I told you, my shadow is the monster; the namekians ki blast burned my arm, in doing so he gave my shadow the ability to move about freely so long as it stays within two feet it seems, even still; that's not safe," Vege tells me her voice having a no emotion to it.

"Oh that's bad; so if anything else happens the shadow becomes the monster again," I ask Vege curiously.

"No; it'll only be freed if my blood spills, but with each injury it'll be able to get more distant from me, and eventually can get into mischief even if it isn't the monster again," that is bad, I wouldn't want my shadow to be a monster.

"Gohan; a warrior should not socialize with the enemy during a fight," Piccolo yells at me with frustration.

_Vege_

I watch the fight intently; Gohan got called in to help a few minutes ago; Tien and Chioutzu are now dead like Yamcha; and i kind of liked Yamcha; he gave me candy; some was his friend Kakarot's but that's not my problem.

"Three hours; if Kakarot isn't here by then; the fight is continueing either way," daddy says his words pulling me out of my thoughts; I missed half the fight, which means I'm going to fail, my examination probably; I don't know why he has me do a test on these fights anyways but he does.

"So Vege is there anything worthwhile on this mudball," Nappa asks me with a laugh.

"This place has more candy than planet Sugar; and planet Sugar is supposed to be the candy capital of the universe," I tell them with a wide smile.

"When we finish we'll collect some candy; and keep this from the others," Nappa says with a grin.

"Since we got a few hours why don't you open your birthday presants, they're only a couple months late," daddy says with a smirk on his face; I pull out the capsule, press the button and stare at the giant mound of presants, each one individually wrapped, and it isn't hard to tell who they're from; everyone in the PTO managed to get their own custom wrapping paper with their face on it; Frieza and his family actually made a rule that every soldier, doctor or whatever had to give me a birthday presant; and eventually it became a contest to see who had the over all best gift, and between the three Colds, whose army could produce the better gifts. This is my fifth birthday.

"Are they having a birthday party right now; they are too relaxed for my comfort," Krillin mutters to his comrades I hear his words, but ignore them.

"Wait before she opens them; you should start recording Vegeta, send it out to the whole PTO," Nappa suggests with a smirk, daddy shrugs his shoulders and begins to record. I shrug my shoulders and look at the pile, I spot Frieza's big presant, and grab it; I tear into the paper, Frieza got me a build your own saiyan pod kit.

"Thanks Frieza," I say directing my attention to the scouter recording; a big smile on my face, though it's probably not the best gift in the pile it's still a good one.

"Open Jeice's next," Nappa says handing me the presant with Jeice wrapping paper, I rip it open and see a cd with all of Jeice's songs on it. I opened Zarbon's next, and got a make up kit thing. King Cold got me a princess tiara, i may never wear, the rest of the Ginyu's got me gifts involving dancing or somthing stupid;Avo and Cado got me jewelry. The rest of the presants for the most parts were none perishable foods, or other stupid things, and finally it was down to two, the next presant I opened was from Cooler; it was a book; written by him.

"A billion and six ways to prank, or otherwise annoy Frieza; thanks Cooler, this awsome, I can't wait to read it, maybe I'll get some good ideas," I say looking at the scouter, daddy and Nappa laugh at my words. The last presant was from Nappa, I open the presant, and what I got was something I couldn't have been more proud to get, a golden hair tye; while some may think it's stupid, for a saiyan female it's an honor to get this, from a royal guard, especially at age five; it means I'm a powerful saiyan, but it's not used just for putting hair up; when worn, during a fight it'll turn your uniform gold. I walk over to Nappa and give him a hug.

"I thought you'd like it," Nappa says with a small smile, I look at daddy.

"Where's your gift daddy," I ask with wide eyes; he chuckles.

"I seem to have missed placed the darn thing," daddy says chuckling as he searches his armor coming up empty handed; then he smirks, and reaches into his armor again, and smirking he pulls out a white wolf pup from planet adorable, or as the PTO nicknamed it, sickening. The planet is known for adorable animals, and the wolves are best of all, they don't grow until they're a few years old, so this one is about the size of daddy's fist, and seeing to how he puts so many much bigger things into his armor, I'm not surprised it fit.

"Thanks daddy he's so cute, Cooler may be bested by you yet again," I say grabbing the wolf pup; daddy stops recording let's out a chuckle, puts my other presants back into the capsule, and hands it back to me. His scouter beeps.

"Times up, and still no Kakarot," daddy says with a frown; I play with my new pet, rather than watch the fight, when I look up I see daddy about to blast Nappa to space dust, while Raditz was standing there scowling. I turn my head a way so not to watch Nappa die, I don't know what he did, but he must have done something to make daddy angry enough to kill him.

"He killed one of his own men," Krillin says shocked.

"Raditz; get Vege a safe distance away," daddy orders Raditz, who nods his head and picks me up; he begins to fly and doesn't land until he get's to Kame house; everyone there comes running out when they see us.

"Uncle Raditz; I want to go see daddy fight," I say in a whiney voice.

"Sorry sprite, orders are orders; besides it won't be long," Raditz tells me apologetically.

"Bulma make him take me back," I say with a whine and pleading look; Bulma looks too terrified to do anything though.

"Where's the pig; I'm hungry," Raditz says with a frown.

"Raditz where's your gift for my birthday," I ask him smirking.

"What my being alive isn't good enough," Raditz asks with a defensive tone; I answer him with a small hug.

"It's fine," I say with a smirk; still hugging him, Raditz pats my back.

"I didn't realize all saiyans were good with kids," Bulma says to Raditz teasingly.

"There not; you should have met my father; he could remember anything that didn't involve his social life, he barely remembered my name, if not for the fact I was born a class higher than him, I'd think he wouldn't even remember me at all," Raditz says with a chuckle.

"But Raditz he was almost always off the planet how could he remember that much," I ask him with a smirk.

_Goku_

I watch as Vegeta's ship flies away, and sigh a breath of relief, not even a minute later Bulma, and the others arrive in the air car, Chi-Chi runs to our unconcious son. I lwatch Krillin try to tell her Gohan was fine but she wouldn't have it, Roshi and Bulma come over to me. I then felt two ki's one familiar another I was at a total lose for, a few seconds later Raditz, and a little girl come out of the car thing, the little girl was carrying a wolf it looked like, and her arm was bandaged.

"What's Raditz doing here, and who's the girl," I ask them with a curious but very serious tone of voice; now was not the time to fight Raditz.

"Didn't you notice them when you were fighting Nappa," Krillin asks me with a chuckle, I look at him with a confused look.

"Were they here, you still didn't answer the question," I say with a frown; Raditz stays put by the car, but the little girl walks right over here.

"Looks like you could use some hours in a tank; how hurt is my daddy, I felt him leave the planet, he had to be bad if he left without me," the little girl says, she begins to cry a little, the dark sky, becomes filled with rain and clouds; a gentle breeze blowing; everyone; Raditz comes over now.

"I'm sure Vegeta's fine Vegey; Kakarot is big on mercy; Vegeta probably preferred you spend a little more time here where it's safe, especially since you got that burn," Raditz tells the little girl with a smile. Chi-Chi comes over carrying Gohan.

"Look what you two have done; Goku and Raditz have done nothing but cause Gohan to be in danger and Vege to cry; next time you boys have brotherly issues, take it away from earth," Chi-Chi shouts at the two of us. I don't say anything since she turned around and climbed into the car thing; the others carry me in and set me on a ride home wasn't happy; everyone was glum about the deaths; and Bulma was fuming at Yajirobe.

"Bulma; you're yelling at someone whose power level is even lower than yours," the little girl Vege says with a frown.

"Why didn't you help then; you could have kept him from killing Yamcha," Bulma snarls at Vege; who starts glaring daggers; the ship car begins to shake as thunder roars.

"If anyone should be blamed it's the Namekian; saiyans put the saiyan code of conduct first, and Bulma what Piccolo did was enough to give my daddy reason to believe the planet need purged; every saiyan follows the code, even Kakarot and Gohan; they may show mercy but when it comes down to it they'll stop at nothing, to do as the code says," Vege yells back the ship car shakes again.

"Whatever this so called code is I doubt Gohan and Goju follow it," Bulma shouts back.

"But we do follow it sort of; I'm not sure what a lot of the code is, but the part Vege told me, is something daddy's following for years; and looking from that point of view, and remembering the monster; I understand why Vegeta thought the planet needed destroyed," Gohan says speaking up, man I'm confused.

"Forget, let's get them to a hospital, then go to Namek and wish your friends back; especially Yamcha, he's my go to for candy on this planet," Vege says, Bulma slams the breaks a little.

"Planet Namek," Krillin asks questionly.

"You're green friend's home world, they're bound to have the dragon balls as well," Raditz says rolling his eyes.

"Why are you just now telling us this," Bulma asks angrily.

"Bulma there are four possibilities of what'll happen on Namek, one it's just us, the other it's us and my daddy, and the other two, are the most deadly are the two most dangerous situations you could imagine," Vege says rolling her eyes.

"Vegeta isn't a deadly situation," Krillin asks with a laugh.

"So long as daddy is there nothing to worry about, but if he's not but the majority of PTO is; well that means I may have to use what Frieza calls my secret weapon," Vege says laughing.

"The puppy dog face, it can't last forever," Gohan says with a laugh.

"Sure it will half breed; it's all in the curse," Vege says with a smile.

"Vege; what is it that's coming too soon," Gohan asks with a frown.

"The fight for the lives of everyone in the universe; the fight for the remaining saiyans, but half breed that's just one problem to worry about remember, the entire otherworld will colapse, and i'll die, but unlike the other deceased in other world, i won't be able to return to the living," Vege says with a sad tone of voice.

"Will some one please tell me what's going on," I ask with a whine.

"Kakarot; it's time for another saiyan history lesson," Raditz tells me with a frown; I listen intently as he explains in detail about the monster known as the anti-legendary super saiyan, and his strength, and evilness, as he explained the anti-saiyans; everything to the point of the curse, which he didn't seem to go into every detail about; and finally he looked at Vege expectantly.

"The curse, will end when the two shadows have met are nearing there meeting again, but the shadows will be unleashed, the two will battle to the death, all saiyans will fight if able to, with the last super saiyan; my shadow's ability to walk around when within two feet of me, is our warning; we have maybe five years before the battle for the universe," Vege says with a frown on her face, now i'm even more confused.

"But I thought saiyans like to conquer," I ask confused.

"Kakarot that's enough for now, we don't want to hurt your brain," Raditz says teasingly.

"Are you sure about that; no more other world thing," I ask hopefully.

"Yes ask a kai if you don't believe me," Vege says angrily; I laugh and start calling to king kai.

"What do you want Goku," the voice of king Kai says throughout the ship.

"Um I have a question, do you know anything about the curse of the saiyan royal in love," I ask with a laugh.

"Do I; of course I do, we kais all know about it; after all it's is the only thing keeping that monster as a shadow; but one of these days the monster will be unleashed, which means the entirety of otherworld will cease to exists; anyone who ever died will be walking amongst the living; and people wonder why saiyan royals can be so tense; how would they feel if their shadow could destroy the universe; I sure feel sorry for the saiyans who share that curse exspecially the one that has the majority of it," King Kais voice says with a depressing tone.

"The universe is doomed unless we can find the one saiyan who carries the other shadow," Raditz says with a frown.

"It can't be that hard there are what five of us," I say laughing.

"No Goku there are, let me see one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine; nine saiyans left in the universe; two of those saiyans carry the shadows; and five of them have carried one of the two shadows," King Kai says with a worried tone of voice.

"I carry one shadow, daddy used to," Vege says with a frown.

"Tarble; he must be alive or he died sometime in the last five years, otherwise the monster would have been unleashed years ago, because after Vegeta, Tarble carried the shadow; but the rest i'm drawing a blank on," Raditz says with a frown.

"Raditz, what is the purpose of the names on the back of my armor," Vege asks him with a smirk, what names?

"I don't know and have never seen them," Raditz says with a frown.

"I know; the names are only able to be seen by the one who has the monster for a shadow, they also wear it, the names are also seen by the parent whose partially has the curse; which would be the parent of the one who wears the names, that is of royal blood, and then the last person carries the shadow, that is the last super saiyan," King Kai says with a happy tone of voice.

"Gohan," Bulma; and Chi-Chi yell simutaneously, the rest of us stare.

"What," Gohan asks with worry.

"Gohan what are the names on Vege's armor," Bulma asks him with a frown, as she lands outside the hospital. He doesn't answer, because the doctors were all getting us taken care of, once I was in a hospital room, Gohan looked at Vege's armor.

"Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Zarbon, Jeice, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, and Bulma," Gohan says listing the names that nobody else can see.

"Intresting, I'm going to apply heat to the names, some will become green, some brown, others red, the ones in red are bad influences, the green are good, and the brown are both; so tell me what color each name is," Raditz says with a smirk after putting ki to Vege's armor.

"Frieza, King Cold, Cooler and Piccolo are all red; Zarbon, Jeice, Bulma, and Chi-Chi are all brown; Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan are all green," Gohan says looking at what appears to be nothing on the back of Vege's armor.

"Vege why do i have you knew this before you found the half breed could read the names," Raditz asks with a frown.

"Because I did; the name of the last super saiyan was Vegeta, King Vegeta the first one ever; his best friend was named Kakarot, whose father was named Bardock; today the daughter of the current King Vegeta, has the monster; while the son of the current Kakarot, whose father was named Bardock carries the super saiyan for a shadow," Vege says smugly her words are a little confusing.

* * *

Me:and end right there

Vegeta:i hate you

Goku:what happens next

Vege:this monster is going to show up isn't it

Bulma:It's funny Vegeta and Goku act like enemies, yet in the story there several greats grandfathers were best friends, just like them, and it's funny how in the story their children are friends

Goten:how is that funny

Trunks:Yeah

Vegeta:who are these brats?

Me:sorry guys but Vegeta never watched his own show apparently, but I'm glad the rest of you listened when I said to watch it

Gohan:I havn't watched it

Turles:the humans, trunks, bra, and goten are the only ones that did, well the namekians too, but that's it

Me:I've decided that only five saiyans may speak at the end of this with me and nobody else

Vegeta:why you're deleting it

Turles:no nine review is what she has, and for six chapters that's good; well for her standards at least

Me:hey are you suggesting I can't write

Vegeta:probably

Turles:no but I did search your room and found evidence of your obsession with Vegeta

Me:I don't have an obsession

Turles:your old cell phone says other wise, the wall paper is Vegeta

Me:how is that an obsession

Vegeta:who cares REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW!

Turles:and in the REVIEW tell me if you agree she has an obsession


	7. Space trip

Chapter seven space trip

_Vege_

"This is fantastic; now who wants to tell Vegeta; the half breed carries the shadow," Raditz asks the next morning during breakfast, as we eat at capsule corp.

"Let's make Bulma tell him; he doesn't know her that well," I suggest between mouth fulls.

"No; it needs to be from a saiyan," Raditz says taking a bite of bacon, and by bite i mean shoving a handful in his mouth.

"I know; first we tell him; then we calm him down by telling him Tarble may be alive," I suggest stuffing pancake in my mouth.

"That's too risky if Tarble ends out being dead we get ourselves in a even worse situation," he replise downing his glass of milk.

"So we train Gohan to be stronger; then when his shadow is freed, he'll still be strong enough to help fight; then the only problem would be the fact i'd be dead and nothing can be done about it," I point out with a frown.

"What's the big deal it's just a shadow," Bulma asks curiously.

"It's not just a shadow; that shadow is the last super saiyan; he saved the universe; the big deal is; whomever has that saiyan for a shadow, until the day it's released be one of the two strongest fighters in the universe, Vege being the other; Vegeta doesn't take lightly to traitors, and that's what he sees Kakarot and his brat as; the brat may swear loyalty to Vege; but not to Vegeta; they fought against eachother, and in doing so didn't realize he was disobeying almost the entirty of the saiyan code of conduct," Raditz explains with a scowl.

"What is this code," Bunny Briefs asks with a smile.

"Classified information, it's the one thing that is still somewhere in Kakarot's stupid head, even in the half breed's we just need to find it," Raditz says with a scowl.

"I'm going to go call daddy; it's better to break the news over scouter than in person," I say getting up and leaving the room, once in the hall I put through a transmission.

"Vege...what's wrong...now's not the best time," daddy's voice was a little weak as he spoke through the scouter.

"I know who has the other shadow daddy; it's the half breed," I reply to him a frown on my face.

"I know I could tell; stay safe," daddy's voice says before he ends the transmission; what was that supposed to mean, I walk back towards the kitchen trying to keep from crying.

"It's alright princess; Vegeta's probably in better shape now than he was a million times in the past, a saiyan warrior does not show fear, nor shed a tear," Raditz tells me the second he sees me; he walks over crouches down and looks me in the eyes.

"He sounded so hurt Raditz," I say the fears now falling.

"I know why don't we go visit Kakarot; the wimp will feel very guilty for hurting Vegeta," Raditz says giving me a hug.

"Raditz daddy said he could tell the half breed has the shadow what did he mean," I ask him with a frown.

"I'll tell you when your life becomes rated R again okay," Raditz says with a chuckle.

"Is that your way of telling me you have no idea; or your way of saying you have orders not to tell me," I asks with a frown.

"Exactly, now let's go," Raditz says picking me up; taking off through the roof creating a hole in it, leaving behind a furious Bulma, i let out a laugh.

_Gohan_

I was sitting at a table in the hospital room working on my homework when Vege and Raditz came in through the window, Vege was being held by Raditz. He puts her down, and since my moms not in here i get up and go over to say hi to Vege.

"Kakarot; I must say you more than deserve to be there right now, shame really; you have to sit here, thinking you got a head start on healing, while in reality Vegeta does, his ship will give him medicine for the pain, the second he lands he's only a few hours from being as good as new; but better," Raditz says upon seeing daddy.

"What are you even doing here Raditz," daddy, asks Raditz with a frown.

"Someone has to keep an eye on Vege, she's been put on lock down, and we haven't had much done yet, the second she's back in the PTO she will have round the clock security, she won't be able to move a muscle without twenty people there to make sure she doesn't pull it; quite the stunt really, let the namekian burn Vege, what's the worse that could happen, right," Raditz says smirking.

"I wasn't there," my daddy replise.

"Doesn't matter; Vegeta he can get injured; not much will happen as the result, but with that you risk the planet blowing up, Vege, her emotions make the weather different, so what happens when she can't be calmed in time, everything becomes caos, that day, the next it's all still, then the planet explodes; Kakarot you claim to want to protect your planet but if you risk upsetting Vege, you risk losing the planet," Raditz explains with a frown.

"Kakarot; the universe is in danger; more than you could ever imagine, five years, i turn ten, no matter what; i'll die, otherworld will no longer exist and the monster will be freed, in order to defeat the monster permantely it'll take four maybe five super saiyans, last time with four one survived barely; with five the chances increase, one of those super saiyans is Gohan's shadow right now, the others depends on the remaining saiyans," Vege says with a frown.

"Kakarot; so long as you swear not to repeat it to any none saiyan, I will tell you the part of the saiyan code of conduct, the part that is secret from the rest of the universe," Raditz says with a frown.

"Alright, I guess," my daddy says with a frown.

"Protect the universe and your people at all cost," Raditz says to him with a serious tone of voice; i remember Vege telling me the same thing.

"But you don't you purge planets," daddy yells in defense.

"To protect the remaining saiyans Kakarot; before the PTO we purged planets yes; but those planets were endangering the universe; now though we can't protect the universe as well, but we can still protect our people, by protecting Vege, we protect the universe from the greatest threat it will ever face," Raditz explains with a frown.

"But how is killing me protecting the saiyans," he asks with a frown.

"It wasn't; it was getting rid of a traitor, that could attempt harm on the princess, you think killing me was a good idea, when you did that; you put the whole universe at risk," Raditz yells.

"He's right, I could have been killed by the namekian, if i were weaker; I could have gotten hurt a lot can happen to a four year old in a year," Vege says with a frown.

"Dad Vegeta isn't that bad of a guy; he seemed fine until Vege was injured," I tell him with a frown.

"It doesn't matter; I've repaired Raditz's pod, and used Frieza's kit to build me another; I then combined the two, and made some adjustments to size; it can now room five, and has a kitchen, I'm leaving to namek tonight," Vege says with a scowl.

"You're leaving," I ask with a frown.

"Well first I need a crew; so i was wondering if you were intrested; i can easily convince your mom; most namekians are peaceful by nature and you'll learn a lot about space," Vege says with a frown.

"Can i dad, please," I ask with a hopeful tone.

"I don't know Gohan," daddy answers back.

"Kakarot it would be a good opertunity, let's say that some of the upper ranks from the third division of the PTO is there, it may not be the safest, but it would be good training for when the monster is unleashed; besides how many chances is he going to get to go into space, it's not like we'll get lost," Raditz says with a laugh.

"Yes but unless we take route C, there is no chance of getting there without stopping," Vege says with a frown.

"Well you can't take route B, it has way to much traffic; but route A though it should be a two hour trip, has all the best stops, planet Sugar, Mall world, planet fun, and the fighting planet, not only that but there's planet heaven for saiyans; not to mention the athletic planet, and all our favorite restraunts are on the route," Raditz says with a whine.

"Which is why we'll take C it'll take a week but we will get there without distractions," Vege says, Bulma and my mom walk in through the door, Roshi, Krillin, and Oolong behind them.

"Get where," Bulma asks curiously.

"Namek we're trying to decide which route to take to get there, there are three routes to namek from Earth, only problem is we can't choose which to take," Raditz explains.

"I still have room for three on my crew, can Gohan come Chi-Chi, it'll be perfectly safe and very educational," Vege asks with a wide grin.

"I guess, but I don't want him going alone," she replise with a frown.

"Bulma and Krillin are welcome to come," Vege answers with a frown.

"So which route are we taking," Bulma asks with a smile.

"C it'll be the fastest," Vege answers with a frown.

"But A is faster," Raditz points out smuggly.

"Route A will turn a two hour trip into a two month trip and you know it, Route B though should be two days, will take two years with the trafic, and C will take a week and has miminal things to side track us," Vege says with a tone saying that's final.

"In that case; I say tarts," Raditz says with a smirk.

"Tarts," Bulma says with a questioning tone.

"Tarts it's a saiyan law for when traveling through space; though the captain, or saiyan royalty initaly make the decisions, if you put in a request for tarts, the issue goes to a vote by all on the ship whether saiyan or not, whether part of the crew, or a prisoner," Vege explains with a frown.

"All those in favor of taking route A, which has planet Sugar, Mall world, planet fun, and the fighting planet, not only that but there's planet heaven for saiyans; not to mention the athletic planet, and all our favorite restraunts are on the route, say I," Raditz says with a wide grin, Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan say I along with Raditz.

"All in favor of taking route C there and A back say I," I state with a frown thinking of a compromise the others don't say anything.

"The I's have it; Route A, here we come," Raditz says with a wide grin.

"Two months then, alirght we leave after dinner," Vege says walking out the door i stare at the space she'd occupied shocked.

"Not much time to pack, i better get started," my mom and Bulma say simutaniously they laugh at this.

_Vege_

Let's go if we're taking A i want to make this fast and simple, or as much as possible; if we stop it will be no more than an hour," I tell them with a serious tone of voice, they look at me with frowns.

"Vege, with all due respect there is no way that'll happen," Raditz tells me with that smirk he get's when he thinking dirty thoughts, so for Bulma's sake, not that i really care, i'm putting him next to my room, on one side, and him on the other, and nothing gets past me.

"I know Raditz but we have to try to be strong," I tell him with a chuckle.

"You're serious aren't you, once we stop we'll be there a long while," Gohan asks with a frown.

"Yes half breed but in the end it's well worth it, but for now we have got to leave," I state with a chuckle; Raditz runs onto the ship, which looks like a much smaller version of Frieza's flag ship.

"I think he's being dramatic," Bulma says stepping into the ship, she stops and stares around, as does Gohan once he's borded.

"Welcome to the icejin Destroyer, i think it's a good name," I state to them looking at the inside of the ship, it looked more like a castle than a ship, except for the room that says top secret, on the door wich is really the control room.

"Can i fly pleaaaasssssssssssssseeee," Raditz asks me giving me the puppy dog face.

"I want to fly it," Bulma says excitedly.

"Raditz get's too, though he'll make every stop, the gaps in between could not be shorter, but fair warning always buckle up," I tell them with a small laugh.

"Why can't i drive," Bulma asks with a pout.

"Sure thing, when you can out drive a member of the son family, you may drive," I tell her opening the door with seat belts behind it, and chairs to sit in of course, I quickly sit and fasten the belt, while Raditz begins running to the controls, Bulma, and Gohan stare for a few seconds but take a seat, slowly.

"This is your Raditz speaking, if you are not buckled up, i am not responsible for any injuries thank you and have a wonderful flight," Raditz's voice says through the loud speaker, Gohan snaps his buckle barely in time, because we were in for a rough take off Bulma fell out of her seat, and was stuck to the floor, grabbing the chair for dear life.

"We warned you," I tell her looking at her pityingly.

"Not helping, i'm going to die," Bulma shouts with panic, i sigh and unbuckle myself, then very carefuly holding onto other chairs and putting in my entire strength walk over to Bulma, and help her into her seat, I wrap my tail around the chair to keep me up, then quickly snap Bulma's seat belt, then carefully walk back to my seat, almost tripping over Gohan on the way, once i was buckled again I began to relax into the trip.

"Next time Bulma, don't hesitate, just be thankful it's only one son in there, the more pilots the faster this thing can go, i made it to support up to five pilots; so just imagine, if we had, Raditz, Turles, Bardock, Kakarot, and half breed here all piloting, we'd be at each stop within a second, and on namek within a week maybe depending how long we're at each stop.

"Attention passangers, we are now landing on planet Sugar," Raditz's voice says, I feel a soft bump, Gohan and Bulma begin to unbuckle, but I shake my head at them not to.

"Can't we unboard," Bulma asks curriously.

"Not yet, planet has to check for smuggled goods, ask who and what's on the ship, name of the ship, captain, owner, basic stuff like that; I'll go check on Raditz, but stay seated in case they decide not to let us stay, or have us park in a diffrent location," I tell them taking off my seat belt and going to find Raditz, who's at the exit of the ship talking to some ginger bread men, well they're not realy ginger bread men, but they look like it, except their three dementional.

"Who is this," the taller of the two asks scowling down at me.

"Vege, crown princess of the saiyan race, daughter of king Vegeta the second, son of king Vegeta the first," I tell him stating my normal introduction.

"You're joking you said this kid built and owns the ship, it's not possible," the shorter of the men says with a laugh.

"Oh i am quite capable, Frieza gave me a build you're own ship kit for my birthday," I tell them giving a false smile, the fact they look like food enough to keep my anger down.

"That's a laugh; you expect us to believe Frieza gave you a birthday presant," they both say simutaniously.

"Actually it's a rule of the entire PTO that i get a birthday presant from everyone, it's a competition to see who gives the best gift, and who's division of the army has the better gifts, Cooler gave me a book he wrote on how to annoy frieza, by far one of the best gifts he's ever gotten me," I say with a laugh, as i pull the book out of my armor, and show it to them, i open it to the cover and look at the words it says _happy birthday Vege; hope this comes in handy, love cooler ps let me know how some of this go._

"Very well welcome to the planet enjoy," they say again leaving in a hurry.

* * *

Me:How do you like it

Vegeta:Hate it

Raditz:I'm confused

Gohan:me 2

Goku:no kidding, so Gohan has a shadow that is a super saiyan and Vegeta already knew it, but everyone else thought he'd react badly

Turles:you figure that out on your own, nothing is confusing if you pay attention

Me:why do i bother

Vegeta:because i'm awesome

Turles:speaking of did i mention i found evidence of her obssession; if so why is it no REVIEW agrees with me that she's obssesed

Me:turles what you told them is not obssession

Turles:fine but the fact every other one of your thoughts being of vegeta should be enough

Me:not true

Vegeta:how would you know

Turles:i made a doohicky that let's you read someones thoughts and it is practically every other thought, she has some cool ideas for fanfics she's never even posted

Goku:y not

Me:they're terrible

Turles:and your first one isn't

Me:truthfully i think most of them are; which is why i'm still trying to figure out how some people like them

Turles:she had a cool idea for a couple crossovers too

Me:notheir terrible and stay away from my thoughts

Turles:admit you have an obsession with Vegeta and I just may

Vegeta:Just REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me:why say it like that

Vegeta:now you ruined it so again just REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	8. Planet Sugar

chapter eight Planet Sugar

_Vege_

"Welcome to planet sugar," Raditz says with a laugh, as Gohan and Bulma step off the ship and begin gawking.

"I thought you said earth had more sugar items," Bulma asks me confused.

"It does on the day i told you that, once a week, the planet shuts down candy production, and inspects all sugar products, meaning, that you can't eat it, therefor on thursdays you don't get but a couple pieces of candy," I state to her with a roll of the eyes, she looks at the surroundings.

"This is amazing, are the streets really chocolate," Gohan asks pointing at a road.

"The streets are chocolate, the inhabitants ginger bread men, the animals chocolate some with marshmallow filling, the street lights a yellow dots, the buildings are ginger bread houses; basically the entire planet is eatible, and so the entire planet is delisous," I state to him with a smirk.

"I never want to leave," Gohan says as he stares with wide eyes, that looked like if they got any wider they'd fall from his head.

"You like this place, way to we get to planet heaven for saiyans, nothing could be better; rumor has it once a saiyan goes they'll never want to leave," Raditz says with a laugh.

"But when you have matters making it impossible to stay; you'll drag yourself away and come back later," I say with a frown, it's true that planet is that great, for a saiyan, i've been that was where i was when i received my part of the curse, at three days old, my mother died there, and honestly i'm glad she did; the planet was all that was left to remind anyone of the saiyan home planet, it's not the same, but it's still in a way familiar.

"So what do we do first, and how long are we staying," Bulma asks eagerly. Before i could answer my scouter beeped; i look at the id Jeice should have known; i acept the transmission.

"Vegey; i heard a little rumor you've landed on planet sugar, and have four others with you, two humans, Raditz, who last i heard was dead; and your half breed boyfriend," Jeice's annoying voice says from the other end, it's not normaly annoying just when he's been spreading gossip. Everyone knows that the ginyu force, the colds, zarbon and avocado, are major gossipers, but those who really know them know it's Jeice and Zarbon who take the crown.

"I am on planet, but for your last statement that is not true, remember i am only five, and i do not like them yet," I say angrily through the scouter, i know he's smart enough to know that them is boys.

"Sure thing, i was calling because, me and the rest of the force, are currently taking a little vacation on this planet; ginyu says he likes it because he can get a good fuck, then eat it, when it comes to the ginger bread inhabitants of the planet," Jeice says wiht a small sound of disgust.

"Why do i care about Ginyu's disgusting sex life, or anything he does for that matter," I snarl into the scouter, Raditz laugh's at this, while Bulma gawks, and Gohan looks confused and dumbfounded.

"True, anyways, we were hoping maybe you and your friends would join us for lunch, besides, if you don't we'll spill to the whole planet those little rumors," Jeice states, i could practically the smirk on his face.

"Fine where at," I ask angrily.

"The five star restraunt in gummy land," Jeice says after a minute of silence.

"Fine we'll be there," I state angrily.

"Great oh and one more thing, if you need advice on boys, you can always come to me; i am a boy so i know how they think, that and i have three older sisters who were always hanging around boys," Jeice says with a chuckle.

"Jeice; I am five years old, remember," I snarl into the scouter.

"You're saiyan, princess, you'll be ten before you know it, then you'll be allowed to have a mate, so you should start looking now, and make sure you know enough about the half breed," Jeice says with what i am sure is his devious look.

"Saiyan princess, my daddy is Vegeta, remember know way would he allow that to happen, ever," I yell at him angrily.

"It will one day, and he knows it, even if you meet somebetter saiyan, which is doubtful, you will still need an heir one day," Jeice says smuggly.

"I'll see you at lunch now stop talking about this," I snarl angrily ending the transmission.

"What is that about," Krillin asks with a confused look.

"We got lunch plans, and seeing how we got ten minutes to get there we should leave now; Raditz once we get there i want you to do whatever it takes to keep the ginyu force away from talk of my personal life, or any one of their sex lives," I say angrily taking to the air, to fly off to the restaraunt.

"Sure thing princess, alright, weaklings lets go," Raditz says taking to the air, following me, Krillin picks up Bulma, and follows behind with Gohan trailing, once we land we're standing in front of a tall ginger bread building, with all sorts of species walking in and out, and i spot the five members of the ginyu force or as i call them the dance team; standing outside waiting for us, they get excited seeing us, but frown slightly when they see Gohan and i aren't even close to eachother, good they should be disapointed.

"So this is the famous half breed we've all heard so much about; he is rather cute, but he doesn't seem even slightly strong," Ginyu says observing Gohan.

"Leave half breed alone, it's not his fault he inherited some parts of the weak human race," I state with a growl.

"Oh have you been seeing things or doing things a five year old shouldn't without an adult supervising," Burter states smirking.

"Perverts all five of you; i merely meant he's half human therefor he has emotions making him weak," I snarl at them with anger to my voice.

"Well at least properly introduce us to your friends," Guldo says with a frown, i sigh.

"Fine as you already know this is Gohan, that's qball, and the female is, Bulma," I say with a smirk, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Qball neat name it fits you well," Jeice says smirking; Krillin looks a little afraid, as does Gohan, Raditz seems bored, and Bulma is staring at Jeice, and is wearing a flirtatious grin.

"Da 'alf breed 'ooks a 'ittle 'mall w'at makes 'em so 'pecial," Recoome says in his normal hard to understand at times voice.

"I don't know who will throw the biggest celebration, out of this all," Ginyu says smirking.

"Out of what," Krillin asks confused.

"Do not ask, there is a reason i don't tell you about half my scouter calls, they're all gossip and LIES," I say making the lie part louder so maybe the ginyu's would understand.

"Let's eat," Jeice says winking at Bulma, and putting a hand on my head; we walked in and cleared ourselves a table, and sat down for lunch.

"So; Vegey where you headed; surely not to base, not with the humans, as for the halfbreed no issue with him; after all the entire PTO i'm sure is just dieing to meet him," Jeice asks me with a smirk.

"We are headed to Namek for some odd reason i got convinced to go there but of course we are making several stops on route, not just at restraunts floating in random places, but other planets," I state with a scowl.

"Why would someone want to meet me," Gohan asks confused, Bulma and Krillin look slightly confused as well.

"It's no secret you exist, more than so, half breed saiyans are rare to hear of and have supposed hidden potential, plus you are on the cover of intergalatic magazine, besides, not only that; but nobody really cares about that; but you are an intergalactic celebrity, but i know how you saiyans hate the attention, so we already got the message to everyone not in the organzation to leave you be," Burter says with a laugh.

"Besides word got around that Vegeta taught you the only way to calm Vegey; needless to say but that's quite the achievment, from what i hear most saiyans know what to say naturally, so for Vegeta to help you is remarkable, and besides, anyone seen with Vege is belvoed by the universe, because we love Vege, even if we at times hate Vegeta, everyone truely loves Vegeta, and wishes to keep her safe," Jeice says with a smile.

"Love me, really i'm sure they only claim it, they hate me, want me dead," I state bitterly.

"No Vege, everyone loves you, some just because they know so long as you're safe, you are protecting the universe; but some of us truly do love you, not in the sense of sexual related love of course, but just love you they way you do your children, Frieza; Cooler, King Cold, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Jeice, Zarbon, me, and the rest of the force, all truly care for your well being and love you because we've known you since you were born," Ginyu states with a smile.

"Lucky me; it's like i can't ever get a break," I say with anger.

"Wait one second, Vegey you're supposed to be on lock down, what are ya doing here," Jeice says realization comming to him he seems very shocked.

"Come now Jeicey do you honestly think i can't take care of myself, especially when i've got Raditzy and half breed," I say with a small smirk, if they're going to add a y to my name then i'm adding it to theirs.

"Princess; we really would prefer you stay completly safe; you could die; we don't want that," Jeice tells me, with sincerity in his voice, and eyes.

"I just want to have fun; besides it's planet sugar, i'm surrounded by the ginyu force, the famed elite team of fighters and dancers, what could go wrong," I say with a smile.

"Alright Vege, we'll go have some fun, and you can leave when we do; but please go to back to earth; you'll be safe there," Ginyu says his voice, softening a bit, from it's normal roughness.

"Really I love you guys," I say excitedly, jumping up and giving a big hug to Jeice and Ginyu then the rest of the force, even Recoome and Guldo.

"Um guys people are staring," Krillin says with a frown.

"Jeice how old are you," I asks curriously.

"15 princess, had you assumed i was old like the rest of them here; well i'm not; but on my planet at three days of age you are able to fight, and so i found myself on the ginyu force" Jeice says with a small smile.

"You calling me old," Ginyu asks with a scowl.

"I'm not calling you young," Jeice says smirking.

"Can we go now," I asks impatiently.

"Alright princess; let's go to the candy factory," Jeice says smiling; he picks me up, and puts me on his shoulders for a piggy back ride, even though i didn't ask and i'm more than capable of going that far.

"You want a ride half breed," Burter asks Gohan with a smile; Gohan seems terrified, but i give him a reassuring smile and he slowly nods his head; within seconds Burter has him on his shoulders.

"Da ya 'ant 'e ta 'ive da 'ther 'hort un a 'ide 'oo," Recoome asks curriously, we all laugh at that, except Krillin who begins to look mad.

"Let's go guys, that place is half way around the planet," Ginyu says as he walks outside, and we follow, he takes to the sky as does the rest of the ginyu force and Krillin, gohan and i riding piggy back and Bulma on the ground next to Raditz, who smirks evily.

"I'll let you pick, me, a ginyu member or the bald one, "Raditz says laughing.

"Hold on, i'll give her a lift," Ginyu says with a smirk.

"Rock paper scissors," Guldo states, they nod heads, and ask krillin to join, which he of course does.

"I win; sucks for you losers," Raditz says with a laugh, Bulma looks slightly relieved it's not a ginyu member but disappointed it wasn't someone she trusts.

_Gohan_

"Jeice don't eat all the sweets, save some for me," Vege says with a frown, as she watches Jeice eat more and more sweets, i look at the names on her armor and notice they're different, the rest of the ginyu force has been added, all of them brown, except Jeice is written in green now not brown.

"Sorry Vegey but Vegeta would kill me if i let you eat too many sweets; you're saiyan and we both know what happens to a saiyan that's hyper," Jeice says as he teases her by eating more; she scowls but the weather doesn't change so she must still be very content.

"What are you talking about nothing happens," Raditz says, his voice extremly loud his words very fast, and his behavior is well i can't begin to describe it, but i'm only five it's not that easy.

"Please you haven't let me have any," Vege says anger showing her eyes, everyone immediatly freezes.

"Sure thing princess but it's getting rather late so when we finish here why don't we head over to the hotel and get some rest," Jeice says handing her something from the pile that says; do not eat.

"What is that you gave her," I asks suspicion and anger hinting in my voice along with concern and worry; Vege lies on the floor and closes her eyes.

"Relax, they're sleep aid candies, they are used to put saiyans, and what not to sleep," Jeice says as he picks up Vege's sleeping form.

"She looks so calm and peaceful as if nothing in the world could go wrong," Bulma states observantly.

"She will not be journeying with you further; Vege needs to be safe; the universe truly does love her, the way you do somone you watch grow up; but i love Vegey like a little sister, and i don't want her hurt," Jeice says as he smiles at Vege's sleeping form.

"Vege's coming with us," I say with a scowl, and determined tone to my voice.

"I don't know; I really rather make sure nothing harms my little Vegey," Jeice says with a smirk.

"Jeice do you honestly think i wouldn't keep _my_ little Vegey safe," Raditz says patting her head gently.

"I trust you Raditz, it's the humans i don't trust," Jeice says glaring daggers at Krillin and Bulma.

"We'll work this out in the morning, for now let's get some rest," Ginyu says in a very authoritive tone of voice, leaving no room for arguement; we all fly to where the ginyu force is staying on the planet, Bulma being carried by Krillin again. Once we land the Ginyu force goes to there rooms, except Jeice.

"Raditz get them some rooms; remind them you're saiyan and they'll give you the best they can," Jeice says before he walks off carrying Vege's sleeping form.

"So let me get this straight despite murdering millions you all are nice when it comes to Vege," Bulma asks Raditz in confusion.

"Of course; Vege is our family; the family of every saiyan, the family of the PTO; and the family of everyone in the universe, except those that are like Earth, in the dark," Raditz says with a small smile.

"Is Vege going to be okay," I ask my uncle with slight concern.

"Vege will be perfectly safe; Jeice and her have always had a special bond, besides runt the ginyu force is a lot of things, gay, stupid, weird, insane, but they are not dumb enough to let Vege get hurt they know full well the results, which is why Jeice is so concerned about her getting under lock down, besides everyone knows that those two are best friends," Raditz states with a small chuckle.

"Vege told me friends are for the weak," I state with confusion.

"She believes that, she and Jeice are a little like brother and sister though," Raditz says with a scowl.

"Interesting theory there," Bulma says with a chuckle.

"Did you notice that the weather isn't so caotic, so long as someone she truly loves is near, her emotions almost never go like that," Raditz says with a smirk. "Vege loves Jeice like a brother, but she loves her people more than anything, if it weren't for the curse she'd put her life in danger a million times, before letitng harm come to them, she loves her father the same way; because he's part of her race," Raditz continues frowning.

"She would do that," Krillin asks with amazement.

"Why not; Vegeta did that when he was five, he left his family his people, to begin purging and not so that he goes on a mission then comes home either; Vege and Vegeta are a lot alike; Vegeta left having been promised the safety of his father and his people as well as his little brother," Raditz says smiling a sad smile. I don't think i could ever think of any of them the same after hearing that.

**the next day**

"I don't want to stay; i want to go with the humans," Vege says with a whine after hearing that the ginyu force wants her to stay, so one of them could take her to home base and put her on lock down.

"Vegey it's for your own safety," Jeice says trying to keep her calm.

"But i have Raditz," Vege says with a whine.

"Who anyone of us, could kill with the flick of a wrist, i'm sorry Vegey but it's just not safe," Jeice says appologetically.

"Please, between Raditz, the human, and the half breed surely that's enough," Vege says pouting they all get smirks when she says half breed.

"Is there any logical reason we should," Ginyu asks her with a frown.

"Your father couldn't even protect you from everything, the curse doesn't increase power it just allows him to show up where ever you need him," Guldo says with a laugh, Vege's face hardens, a look of anger on her face, something in her eyes screaming in rage.

"Guldo are you trying to get yourself killed," the other ginyu members yell in panic.

"I am a saiyan royaly super elite, i do not need another to watch me, or protect me, i can purge planets on my own, i do not need protection," Vege yells in anger, but the sky doesn't cloud over, the weather remains calm, and this is what is terrifying me; with Vege the weather changes always with her emotions when it's drastic.

"This is not good," Raditz and Jeice say simutanously fear in their voices. Vege is raising her ki, and it just keeps climbing it's far past Raditz even Nappa, it's as high as Vegeta's higher than Vegeta's by at least double, no triple, strength, then she just stops, her pink and blue aura surrounding her, it's strange really her aura is striped.

"What's going on," I ask my uncle with worry.

"I don't know," Raditz says simply.

"I am not weak i am capable of careing for myself," Vege yells one last time, before a bright blinding light makes it impossible to see, in the moment of blindness, the flash of light, i think Vegeta must be here to calm her, but when the light was gone, no Vegeta was presant, Vege was in front of us, her entire aura is black, her eyes are a lime green and her hair is a hot pink color, as well as her tail.

"Raditz what just happened," Bulma asks in confusion and shock.

"I think Vege became super saiyan, but i'm not sure, if so Vegeta will be livid he would die before getting caught having pink hair, if she's super saiyan well Vegeta is going to kill us all," Raditz explains with a simple laugh.

"Ah Raditz, Vege is not a super saiyan; she has achieved a saiyan transformation only she or anyother that carries her shadow, can achieve, she is in the form of the ultimate sayian," a calm quiet voice, tells Raditz from some where behind us, i turn around as well as the others, and we see Vegeta, standing there his eyes teal, his hair golden, yet his ki feels different, and his voice sounds different; and yet he seems so much like Vegeta, then i notice something Vegeta would never do, he's grinning a wide grin, letting his tail hang loose, is wearing a t-shirt rather than armor, the shirt has one simple set of words on it_ things can have hidden potential, a shadow that is a saiyan, or a shirt that can convert into armor_; though it wasn't the shortest shirt message it fits.

"Who asked you," Raditz asks with a small chuckle.

"Should we be worried about Vege," Jeice asks butting in.

"Not yet, besides as long as she's like that i don't have to be a shadow, it's a trick thing, her first transformation brings me out, and if she were to achieve something beyond though that's likely not posisble well; i'd get a break then to, so let's just let her go," the vegeta like figure says with a smirk, i look at him confused, then at my shadow, and though it looks the same it looks different, the shadow appears lighter.

"You're my shadow aren't you," i asks him with a currious frown.

"Yes Gohan; i am a shadow, i am your shadow, i once was the king of the saiyan race, it was then that i was a great saiyan warrior, i had become the greatest of them all, me and my four fellow elites, the thing is three of them fell, leaving only me, it was through arrogance i lost the lives of so many so close, i wanted to end the saiyan anti sayian rivalry but in doing so we lost so many, it was the first time our numbers were not great, when we could not kill the legendary super anti saiyan it was then i realized i needed to bound myself as a shadow as well as him, he had no saiyan counter part, the legendary supers are born in different time periods for good reason, arrogance always leads to the down fall of more than just yourself, my best friend Kakarot always told me that, but i wouldn't listen not until it was too late," the shadow Vegeta says with a grim tone of voice.

"Wait, let me understand somthing the legendary shadow Vegeta; caused our pain and suffering through arrogance, we're doomed, two arrogant Vegetas is just not going to cut it," Raditz says with a sigh.

"Just like Bardock, and my father, party poopers," shadow Vegeta says with a frown.

"Um guys, i think Vege is about to power down to normal," Krillin points out with a small sigh of relief.

"One last thing before i go Gohan; in my time though half breeds were not the favorite, half breeds automatically no matter power level, are ranked as first class; remember that and try to keep Vege safe don't let her out of your sight; she may have unleashed her inner saiyan, her kindnesses may dwindle to near nothing, she may have lost near all emotion, but she still is and always be Vege, Gohan; Vege needs a friend her own age, i want you to be that friend, and remember i will always know if you're not; the two of you together could end this," shadow vegeta says with a small smile and a wink, and before i can even register what had happened he was gone, back as my shadow, Vege was lying unconcious on the ground.

"Vege, wake up princess please wake up, I'm not normally afraid of Vegeta, but if you don't wake up, i'll admit i'm terrified," Jeice says trying to wake Vege.

_Bulma_

I look at Vege's sleeping form, we've bee in the hospital on planet sugar for over a day now, waiting for Vege to wake up, when we got here they said she was in critical condition, she's stable now, but they said there is a chance she'll slip into an actual colma.

I hope Vege will be alright, i already called Frieza and told him she had a brief freak out and fell unconcious, everyone knows but Vegeta is purposely being left out of the loop; Frieza and his family are espected to arrive in another hour," Jeice says walking into the room.

"She's bad isn't she," Gohan asks with concern in his voice.

"Let's just hope she wakes before Vegeta catches wind of this," Ginyu says in a solomn tone of voice.

"We need to make plans for what to do when she wakes up, the colds will be fighting over taking her home with one of them; i think it's best we care for her, take her to Earth, and care for her there, and she'll be wanting to continue to Namek with you," Jeice says with a frown.

"Well we all know it's one of the colds that'll win, the battle," Raditz says with a frown.

"No matter where Vege goes, i'm going too; shadow Vegeta wants me to keep her close, i think he knows something bad is going to happen," Gohan says with a frown.

"Shadow Vegeta," I asks confused.

"Gohan shadow, contains a saiyan named Vegeta, he's the many greats grandfather of Vegeta, he is the one who put this whole curse into play, did you honestly not notice him, he's hard to miss really he looks like a blond Vegeta, or he did in his super saiyan form," Raditz explains frowning. Suddenly there is a huge bang and the door comes wide open.

"Where's Vege, is she alright, has she woke," all three of the lizard like creatures asks frantically as they come into the room they frown seeing Vege still asleep.

"Lord Frieza, Lord Cooler, Lord King Cold, we weren't expecting your arrival for another hour," Ginyu says bowing to each of them, another figure comes bursting through the door, he's green blue and has his hair in a braid; and he is beautiful.

"Jeice, i'm going to murder you, how could you let anything happen to our little Vegey," the new comer says franticaly.

"Guys look she's stirring i think she may be waking up," Krillin says to calm the angry people down, he looks confused and terrified, they turn to Vege, who was fluttering her eyes open and close. She then opens them and struggles a little to sit up in her bed.

"Half breed, Raditz, Jeice, Zarbon, Cooler, Frieza, King Cold, Bulma, Krillin, Burter, Ginyu, Recoome, Guldo what's going on where am i," Vege asks nameing every face she sees in the room.

"Vegey it's alright, lay down, Frieza's here," Frieza says stroking her cheek.

"Where's dad," Vege asks looking at everyone, a frown on her face.

"Not here sweety; now let's decide who Vege goes with," Cooler says with a small smirk.

_Vege_

I sit there watching in amazement as the colds, ginyus, earthlings, Zarbon and Raditz, all argue over what should happen to me now that i'm awake, it's so loud i'm not surprised, that a couple doctors and nurses tried shutting them up a few minutes ago, or to at least leave the room; did not go over well, now they are space dust.

"Would you shut up, this is rediculous; they can hear your endless fighting clear in other world, nobody is able to sleep, or aything, the kais included honestly what is with the ruckus," a mysterious new comer says aggitation in his voice; everyone quiets and stares in shock.

"Did he just tells us to shut up," Frieza asks dumbfounded.

"Brother i think he did," Cooler says in response.

"Is it not obvious that we are arguing over who it is best for Vege, here to travel with at this point until her father is able to collect her; now kindly leave us so we may resume solving the problem," Bulma tells him calmly causing the new comer to look just as shocked as they were.

"You are adressing the supreme kai, now please explain why you are making such a fuss over one child." now that explains the sudden appearacnce.

"Right now we are concentrating on what is best for the child, we could care less as to whom you are," King cold says angrily, as he gestures to me.

"I want to go to namek to wish back Yamcha, he's nice," I say with a grin.

"Well then it's settled, she comes with me to Namek," Frieza says with a grin.

"Nonsense, she'd rather spend time with me on the ship, than your throne room so i will be with Vege on the ride to Namek," Zarbon says with a grin.

"No she's going to namek with us," Bulma shouts gesturing to herself and the other earthling human.

"Can't i have a say in this," I ask with a frown.

"Vegey we only want what's best for you so no you may not," Jeice tells her appologetically; there's a small flash of light and standing there was what looked like my dad, but i know it's not him, it's definatley shadow Vegeta.

"I have the perfect solution; never thought i'd say it but the ancient way of the ginyu force are for once probably the best thing, just play a damn game of rock paper scissors there is no reason i should be hearing this arguing," shadow Vegeta yells angrily; so that's where dad's anger comes from.

"Why didn't we thank of that, good thinkin mate," Jeice says with a grin, i look on with amazement as everyone the kai included, excluding only shadow Vegeta, Raditz and Gohan for some reason starts a game of rock paper scissors. With twelve people it wasn't surprisng, that four had rock, four had scissors and four had paper.

"Who wins," Krillin asks confused.

"Maybe we should split into groups of two do this as a tournament," the supreme kai says with a frown.

"Right Frieza vs Burter; Cooler vs Ginyu; Jeice vs King Cold, Supreme Kai vs Recoome; Krillin vs Guldo; Bulma vs Zarbon," Shadow Vegeta says with a scowl; they seperate into the groups, and on go all begin to play. Burter beat Frieza's rock with paper; Ginyu beat Cooler using scissors, Jeice beat King Cold with rock, Krillin lost to Guldo with scissors, and the remainig four are all tying at the moment.

"If you've lost please leave the over crowded room, and wait at your ship, or hotel," Shadow Vegeta says with a frown, the colds and krillin all grumble but leave as requested.

"Come on Recoome this is easy, we are the ginyu force," Ginyu says supporting Recoome in his match vs Supreme kai, and he finally wins with paper; now it's down to Bulma and Zarbon.

"Who do we cheer for," Recoome asks with a frown; right as the question is asked the result comes, scissors cuts paper; after fifteen matches, Zarbon finally won; earth is out of the race. Bulma angrily storms off but not without kicking a few things in the process.

"Right, next set of matches, Ginyu vs Zarbon, Jeice vs Recoome, Burter vs Guldo," Shadow Vegeta says with a grin.

"What happens next round," Gohan asks quietly. This round went quick, Zarbon won, then Jeice, then Burter.

"Next round Jeice vs Burter, loser plays Zarbon for the final slot in the championship," Raditz says wiht a smirk, Jeice beat Burter easily and then Zarbon did the same, leaving it Zarbon vs Jeice, i either go with Zarbon or I go with Jeice.

"Half breed i have an idea," I say with a devious smirk.

"Ah a devious plan my favorite," Shadow Vegeta says with a laugh.

"It's not necessary devious but it's good," I say with a laugh.

"What is it princess," Raditz asks curiously, I silently explain the plan while watching the on going match between Jeice and Zarbon.

* * *

Me: small cliffhanger right, wrong, the result of this may change the traveling a lot

Vegeta: i thought this was close to the time line

Turles:you never watch the show how would you know

Me:it is i'm just finding ways to fill in the left out gaps of the show, the viewers may not love it now, but they'll thank me later

Gohan:why

Goku:is it because of the thing you mentioned with a long three years

Turles:hey only i can invade her thoughts

Me:my thoughts are supposed to be personal

Vegeta:so

Vege:I demand to be in every story

Turles:That's an idea i like

Me:Vege you are sticking to this story readers wouldnt want you in them all

Gohan:party pooper

Shadow Vegeta:that's my line

Vegeta:I'm confused was he a real saiyan or just oc

Turles:both he's based off of a real character nobody ever met in the show, and who was never seen, we're making him the last super saiyan that disappeared and giving him reason to be in this fic

Me:the party pooper line does not belong to any of you yet; if you'd like to send me an application don't i'll decide on my own

Turles:taking into consideration your obsession over Vegeta it's clear that you will give the line to him

Me:I DO NOT HAVE AN OBSESSION

Turles:my evidence says otherwise

Me;what evidence

Turles:i found more, a lot more if it's not an obsession then it's beyond that

Vegeta:who won rock paper scissors

Gohan:what's Vege's plan

Raditz:shut up REVIEW

Vegeta:now that is my line and you must say it like this REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWW OR ELSE THE WRITER SHALL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN; AND I'M SERIOUS, I WON'T LET HER; UNLESS SHE GETS TEN MORE REVIEWS

Me:Vegeta that's a little harsh

Turles:you could update your other stories you've been neglecting

Me:true, fine i will acecpt Vegeta's terms since i'm sure he will break my computer otherwise.


	9. Mall World

Chapter 9 Malll World

_Vege_

"And the winner is Jeice congratulations Jeice, you are now in charge of Vege," Shadow Vegeta says with a laugh, before disappearing back into Gohan's shadow.

"Awsome now we can put my plan into action," I say with a grin.

"And for once it's not devious," Raditz says with a chuckle.

"Honestly it's like you have no faith in me, well Jeice you're coming with us you get to ride on my ship," I say with a laugh as i walk towards my ship he stands there dumbfounded, and that's just phase .9 of my plan, part of phase one, of my five phase plan that will take a long time to complete, hopefully by the time we reach Namek it'll be complete if not, i'll just have to form a new one.

"Come now Jeice you didn't think she'd travel with you; this is what she calls a compromise," Raditz says with a smirk.

"I'm still not to sure about this what if something goes wrong," Gohan asks concern in his voice, i roll my eyes, once we reach my ship, i open the entrance the others walk on, Bulma and Krillin already on board, before Jeice can climb in I stop him.

"No; I said _on_ the ship, this is _in _the ship therefor you shall be riding up there, i already found you a space suit thing so you can breath, and won't freeze to death, as for staying on the ship, well you're on your own," I state to him with a smirk, he scowls at my words but still climbs ontop the ship, and puts on the space suit, i left up there for him.

"Happy now Vege," Jeice asks with an angry tone, you can tell he's angry because he always calls me Vegey unless he's angry then he'll use my actual name.

"Not really no, but i am saiyan, it's our nature to be unhappy, well have fun, and just to make this more fun, I'm letting Raditz take full control, he can go how ever slow or_ fast _he wants, no speed limit provided by me so have fun," I tell him as i climb inside and shut the doors.

"So how did Jeice take the news he's riding on the roof," Raditz asks me with a laugh then a wink.

"He took it rather well actually, though he may change his mind about that, by the time we reach our next stop," I state with a smirk.

"What exactly is this five phase plan," Bulma asks me frowning.

"Phase one, make Jeice ride on the roof with Raditz piloting however he may please; phase two give Jeice no food or water; phase three and up are classified," i answer with a smirk, the two humans look at me with concern, and fear.

"Relax she's not killing him; she never kills anyone unless it's a six phase or above plan this one is only five," Raditz tells them reassuringly, but honestly i think it just made things worse, oh well.

"If Yamcha were here i may have made it six, I like Yamcha he feeds me candy," I state with a chuckle, more at the randomness of the thought than the thought itself Bulma looks upset and angry with my words, whoops forgot they were dating when he was alive, too late now.

_Gohan_

"Vege where are we going," I ask with a frown; i know we're making stops on planets on the way to Namek, thanks to our decision to take route a, the question is which planet is the next stop, Vege just smirks at me.

"Probably Bulma's favorite, Mall World," Vege says with a wide grin, something in her eyes that says there is something more to mall world than she's saying.

"Mall World, the entire planet is nothing but malls, is what you're saying and we're still not there, i could be going on the ulitmate shopping spree," Bulma shouts angrily, right as she says it the ship stops, the second it does, Bulma races to the exit, Vege and I follow close behind, and see Raditz already talking with the people in charge of landings, they wave us on by, and that was it, Bulma was off, by clothes, makeup, perfume and just about anyother thing that she could possibly want.

"I really hate coming here; this is more of a i need more supplise type stop for me normally, not a shop until you drop place, though of course i have gone shopping for more than food here, this is where i sometimes buy Vege's birthday gifts, as does most of the PTO," Raditz states with a chuckle.

"Yes the mass murdering gossipers," Vege says laughing, Raditz looks offended.

"I do not gossip, i'm saiyan," Raditz replise angrily.

"Where'd Jeice go," Krillin asks looking around.

"Same place as Bulma, shopping at the largest mall in the universe," Vege says laughing.

"I'm hungry," I say my stomach growling on cue.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY EVERYONE OUT OF OUR WAY, WE'VE GOT HUNGRY SAIYAN CHILDREN, AND A FULL GROWN SAIYAN WHO'S HUNGRY TOO," Raditz shouts at everyone making siren noises grabbing Vege and I and flying us to the food court as others move out of the way of the hungry saiyan. When we stop at the food court i stare in awe, all of our stomachs thunder as we take in the scents of various foods, pizza, chicken, bacon, saugsage, soup, salads this place has everything. Raditz doesn't hesitate to try and cut in line, earning protests from many, one was dressed in similar armor to his.

"Get lost, monkey, cutting is against the rules, you don't cut me," the alien says angrily, he's pink and spikey, Raditz growls but stands there as if he's thinking wheter or not it's worth it.

"Fine, but so you know Princess Vege is hungry," Raditz says loudly so everyone can hear, the second the words are said, the pink glob steps out of the way, Vege and i get in line behind Raditz, i don't like cutting but it is for food, that smells fantastic.

"Princess, what are you doing here last i heard you were in a coma," the pink glob says with a frown, and shock in his voice.

"I was not in a coma yet; i woke up and began back on my journey," Vege explains shrugging her shoulders.

"May i take your order," the cashier asks Raditz, he begins ordering nine of everything on the menu, the cashier doesn't say anything but gets the order, and comes with the final bill.

"Do you want me to pay," Vege asks him curriously.

"That'll be thirty thousand credits sir," the cashier says with a grin, Raditz frowns, as does Vege.

"That's not right; did you add in the discount for PTO soliders, and one guests of the PTO; not to mention the saiyan princess, whom Lord Frieza thinks is his grandaughter," Raditz yells at the cashier angrily.

"I see fakes like you all the time next time try harder," the cashier answers, making Vege pissed off, thunder clashes, lightning strikes and a tornado siren begins to sound, Vege transforms again, her hair and tail once again hot pink, her eyes lime green, she is more than pissed this is the first time i have seen her cause a tornado. Jeice appears within seconds anger on his face as well as worry, he walks over to Vege, and puts a protective arm around her and starts whispering into her ear, she calms down, goes back to normal, and slowly drifts to sleep, in Jeice's arm. Shortly after this Krillin shows up with Bulma, they look at Vege with slight worry then calm realizing she's just asleep.

"That's so adorable, I need a picture of this," Bulma says getting her camera, and taking a photo of Jeice and Vege who's asleep in his arms.

"I know i'm adorable, the camera absolutly loves me, but it loves Vegey as well, almost as much as i do," Jeice says looking down at the sleeping saiyan in his arms, what is it about Vege that makes all these murders care for her so much, sure some only care about the curse, but that Frieza guy and his family, the other ginyu force members, Zarbon they all truly seem to love Vege, like she's part of their family.

"You really care for her don't you," Bulma asks him with a small smile, Jeice chuckles.

"Of course i do, how could you not, especially when you helped raise her, i was there when she took her first steps, said her first word, which was daddy, everyone remembers the look on Vegeta's face, when he realized he really was a dad, i was there when Vege learned to use ki, to fly, i was there for a lot of it, she's like my baby sister, and i love her and always will," Jeice explains, holding Vege close to his chest in a protective way.

"Vegeta's first word was filth," Raditz says musing on the past.

"If your line of work is so dangerous why not find Vege a safer place," Krillin asks out of curiosity.

"The PTO is for her the safest place, people know the rules, what will happen should she get hurt, and yet she's always with a saiyan, or someone even higher up," Raditz says with a small frown.

"Of course when she's older and gets married we all are going to expect to be invited to the wedding," Jeice says laughing.

"Saiyans don't get married they mate you know that," Raditz says to Jeice with a scowl; a beep goes off, it's Bulma's scouter, she clicks it and widens her eyes slightly.

"Wow, someone's sending around an albulm of Vege since she was an infant, she was so cute, though she's still adorable now, though several photos have Gohan in them as well; they even got some of when Vege transformed that last time on planet sugar," Bulma states with a chuckle.

"PTO should stand for Picture trade organization," Jeice says with a small chuckle, my stomach growls reminding us we're here for food, Raditz takes the food he had ordered without paying, and walks off towards the ship, once we reach the ship, we begin to eat, after Jeice, places Vege in her room to sleep.

_Vege_

I woke up, back in my room on the ship, wondering how i got there in the first place, i step out of my room, and allow my stomach to guide me to the kitchen, where my food was laying uneaten, I quickly eat my food then go look for the others, i check their rooms first, then the training room, living room, the entire ship nobody else is here, I try calling them, but not a one answers there scouter, with a scowl, i head off the ship and begin searching the planet, but by the time i stepped of the ship, i knew none of them had their ki up, so i was searching the hard way. I looked for five hours and checked the entire planet but still couldn't find them. Raditz, Jeice, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma have disappeard.

* * *

Vege:well someone refuses to join the conversations so i shall be speaking for her

Vegeta:so what at least you haven't been told your not real

Vege:if anyone is angry about the ten reviews thing please don't be; our beloved writer truly has been swamped with homework, and other activites, and was going nuts and saw it as way to get some writing done

Turles:congratulations by the way, you're the first group of readers to actually listen and review for the chapter you earned it, and since it's not that long the next will be at least six thousand words in length, the last one was longer to help make up for the gap, and the next long one should help to.

Vege:so not the longest chapter after all that waiting, but to make it up to you, we're going to help make sure not only is the next one six thousand words at least, but for one week there is a new chapter everyday, never think anything done is to be evil or mean, it's for better purposes than that, remember the writer always has a plan behind everything

Vegeta:**now a special thanks to Bobby, Cocoa, Sara. Princess Porsha, a guest, MiniKirio, Molly, 22, Soul Ninjas, Chibi Anjiru, and Blaze the Vampiress who's reviews made this chapter possible triple thanks to Molly who reviewed three times**

**Turles:Happy late birthday Chibi Anjiru, our beloved writer wants to make up for not updating for you on your birthday'**

**Me:okay guys i can take over from here, i finally calmed down, after finding out Vegeta isn't real, and first of all why did nobody tell me this until just recently, and two all previous statements are true, so Chibi Anjiru, if you send me a pm about anything you want in an upcoming chapter, i will be more than glad to find a way to put it in.**


	10. Missing

A.N. I apologize for taking so long to update nine, and to update ten, but in my defense 6,000 words isn't that easy for me, especially with my schedule, and having to wait on my brother who broke his leg.

Turles:excuses;excuses; excuses, if you're going to give them excuses make them good

Me:not the end conversation and that's what happened and you know it, you try to live my life for one day Turles, see how you manage!

Turles:You know what you're on by the way this is under six thousand

Me:shhhhhhh besides eight is longer than i normally make them, i promise with the update a day for a week starting now, is going to keep them from getting too upset about that.

Turles:Sure it is, now let's make this whole i couldn't live your life for a day thing a bet i win i get a permanent part in this story; not only that, i get to talk like a main character would

Me:and when you lose

Turles:you get whatever you want

Me:You will but out of my end conversations and stay AWAY from my thoughts

Turles:Deal you are so going down

Chapter 10 Missing

_Gohan_

"Bulma i just don't feel right, leaving behind Vege," I say with a frown, as we travel on a ship to namek.

"It's for the best Gohan, if she finds out Raditz was killed while she was asleep, she'd lose it, besides, i wiped her memory she won't even remember us, she'll remember Raditz is dead but not why or how, so she won't go looking for him," Bulma tells me reassuringly as she works on her machine.

"What does this machine do again," Krillin asks in slight worry.

"It'll erase Vege from the minds of everyone in the universe except herself, it's for the best," Bulma explains, Jeice wouldn't like this idea, he had enough trouble with the thought of abandoning Vege on mall world; i know i don't like this plan, Bulma throws the switch, and weird feeling comes over me.

"How much longer until we reach namek Bulma," I ask curiously.

"A long time Gohan alright," Bulma answers with a frown.

"Hopefully not so long that by the time we get back to earth Vegeta's on his way, i don't want to fight that monster again, i mean he did kill our friends just so he can get the dragon balls," Krillin states with a scowl, i don't know why, but i feel almost as if his words are not entirely acurate.

_Vege_

I walk back onto my ship, Saiyapup as i named my wolf pup comes running up to me tail wagging like a dog's. I pick him up and begin walking around the planet, the photos of me that were hanging everywhere have disappeard, someone bumps into me, knocking me onto the ground, Dadoria.

"Hey brat watch where you're going, show respect to your superiors, why are you in PTO armor," Dadoria shouts angrily at me, this confuses me, what does he mean.

"Excuse me but i happen to be the crown princess of saiyans, but you knew that already," I say he cracks up laughing.

"That's a good one, Prince Vegeta has no children," Dadoria says through his laughter; he walks off laughing still. Prince? Dad calls himself king now not prince. What if something caused every one to forget i even exist, suddenly i feel very scared, the sky darkens, and gets a feeling of fear to it. I can tell that it's so strong that no matter what planet they're on everyone in the universe will be experiencing the same weather, dad will come for me; i hope. But after ten minutes nobody came rushing not dad with his words of reassurance, not Gohan with his knowledge on how to calm me, not Jeice with promises and reassurance, telling me he loves me like a little sister, not Cooler, who would begin telling me hilarious stories about Frieza, not Frieza and his promise for ice cream, not even King Cold and his promise that the universe will one day be mine, none of them came, Zarbon didn't come either, with his promise to find me the perfect mate, which only calmed me down, because i always thought that his reaction to a situation like this is hilarious.

Feeling alone and truly scared, i begin to cry; something must have happened, no crowds, no member of the PTO watching me intently, the way Dadoria had been talking, something caused them to forget me, maybe all of them, but no Dad couldn't have forgotten me, he chose me over mommy he has to still remember me; right?

"Little girl are you lost," a woman asks me with concern in her voice.

"No i know where i am and how to get where i'm going it's just i think everyone's forgotten who i am," i tell her through my tears she chuckles a little.

"I doubt that, why would you think such a thing," the lady asks with a small smile.

"IT'S TRUE! DADORIA DIDN'T REMEMBER ME, THE PHOTOS ARE GONE, NOBODY REMEMBERS MY NAME!," I shout angrily thunder starting to roar, i transfer into my ultimate saiyan form again, but this time, my tail has lime green stripes, as does my hair, my ki feels so much stronger, even more than the entire Cold family in their highest forms combined, it feels so emense, and i'm feeling just my own ki.

"Not everyone has forgotten you Vege; i remember you," Shadow Vegetatells me landing in front of me.

"But the others have," I demand of him angrily.

"Most the others, the kai's most certainly haven't nor have the deceased saiyans even the ones that never met you, your friends from earth have, even the dead ones, but the one with the scars can remember your face if he were to see it again at least, it's harder to erase someone's mind when they are dead but still doable," Shadow Vegeta tells me with a small frown, dad did forget me.

"How do i fix this," I ask him with a frown.

"I don't know, Vege; i honestly don't; but i will do everything i can to help you regain your friends, and family, without someone always there to protect you; you're in more risk of injury," Shadow Vegeta says with a frown.

"What if they don't ever remember me," I ask in concern.

"If that happens we will wish back the entire saiyan race, your Raditz, Nappa, Bardock, Tora, Fasha, Borogus, everyone even your mother," Shadow Vegeta says with a reassuring smile, making me so happy i can't help but tackle him with a hug.

"Finally someone who remembers me, now we have to find out how to get them to remember me," I state hugging him tight, as he stands up off the ground.

"You're a strong child, you know that, I wonder how we could test your strength and compare it to my full transformation of super saiyan," Shadow Vegeta states with a smirk.

"Full transformation," I state questionly.

"Well i only walk around in my level one super saiyan transformation, it goes up to five; Freiza probably got his monkey name for us saiyans from more than our oozaru and tails, when you transform into four or five your upper body becomes covered in fur," Shadow Vegeta states with a wink, i look at him suspicioun written all over my face, he merely smirks, and powers up, he becomes covered with silver fur, his tail as well, his hair is longer and spikeier which i hadn't thought possible. I stare in awe, even with my ultimate saiyan form, i am nothing compared to his strength, mine when i transformed the first time was double his regular super saiyan, but this form is maybe half his full strength, i have a long way to go to be as strong as him; okay I may have exagerated on my new strength just a little.

"Is the legendary anti saiyan as strong as you," I ask him in worry.

"No, he's much stronger, it took several of us super saiyans for a reason every one of us was around my strength now, and i was the only survivor, but with your help, you may be able to help, let's say the other saiyans at least make level one or better yet ascended, with that we could with your level two ultimate form, we may have a chance of surviving, but we need many more saiyans, in super form," Shadow Vegeta explains in a grim tone of voice.

"That's not good; well forget heading to namek or earth, lets go on a scavanger hunt first, it'll be a while before they get back to earth we can use this time to both find other saiyans, race up the saiyan army, and also work out on how to jog everyone's memories," I say with an excited tone of voice.

"I like your thinking princess, you know what let's do it, we'll go talk to the kai's and get an exact count on how many living saiyans are out there, maybe location, and the names," Shadow Vegeta says with a small smirk.

"The Kai's but how would we get them here," I ask with a frown.

"I guess without memories, it'll be difficult to get them here through arguements, so i guess we'll just have to travel there, thing about me is, i've been around a long time, learned some cool tricks, a few things that the living should not know, that many kai's don't know, who ever said, you need a namekian, a kai, or to be dead and wished back to travel to and from other world," Shadow Vegeta says with a slight wink.

"Really that's so cool, could you teach me," I ask him excitedly.

"Sure, it's called instant transmission, we can travel anywhere in less than the blink of an eye," Shadow Vegeta says putting one hand on me, and two fingers on his forhead with the other hand, and within a nano second we're in other world on the planet of one of the kai's i see Yamcha, and the others and instantly recognize the place as King Kai's planet.

"Yamcha," I yell excitedly, after it registers in my mind i haven't seen him awhile.

"Who are you," Yamcha asks in confusion.

"Vegeta what are you doing here how are you here," Piccolo demands of Shadow Vegeta.

"Wrong Vegeta, I'm his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, and this is his daughter Vege, apparently someone, Bulma, decided that it was okay to erase Vege from the memories of everyone, her father included; even people here in other world," Shadow Vegeta states bitterly.

"Why should we trust you," Tien asks angrily.

"He speaks the truth, what i want to know is what motivation Bulma had with this, without Vegeta, there to protect her the universe is in danger, without anyone there to protect her, Vege could be injured, like that burn from ki that was given to her by piccolo, which is why Vegeta decided to kill all of you, to protect his daughter and many others," King Kai says with a frown, i may have never met this kai before but from rumors he not normally well um-serious.

"What benefit does anyone get, when they make everyone but the dead saiyans, and the kai's completely forget Vege, the last person that needs that happening to," Shadow Vegeta says with a scowl.

"I don't like it when you talk over me," I state angrily.

"Wait one thing doesn't add up, why would the kai's just let someone be erased from the universe," Yamcha ask in confusion.

"We momentarily forgot about the consequences, and thought of the benefits, which mostly was peace and quiet, the arguements people get into over her are well enough to give you headache in level seven hell even," King Kai says rubbing his temples as if the mere thought hurts his head.

"And people wonder why the saiyans don't trust the Kai's to do anything," Shadow Vegeta states with a scowl.

"Hate to interrupt but we did come here for a reason," I state rolling my eyes.

"Right, i almost forgot, king kai do you think you could give us an exact count on all the living saiyans in the universe, not counting myself, vege, and her shadow," Shadow Vegeta ask the kai, earning looks of confusion from the earthlings, he nods his head and begins to wave his anttenas.

"Seven exactally," King Kai says with a small grin, my face falls as does Shadow Vegeta's seven other saiyans is not much to work with, three of those we know.

"Kakarot or as you call him Goku, Gohan the half breed, and Vegeta, but who are the other four," Shadow Vegeta asks with a small scowl.

"Tarble, Broly, Paragus and Turles," King Kai states chuckling.

"With their help it may be possible to defeat the monster should the need ever arise," I state with a frown.

"True, but from what i know Paragus and Turles are power crazed, Broly is not right in the head, and Tarble, is well he has no interest in fighting, and is weak," Shadow Vegeta tells me with a frown.

"Don't you think you should worry about everyone forgetting Vege," Yamcha states with a shrug.

"Later! Right now we don't want to distract any of them, and next time i see Bulma, hold me back i may just punch her lights out," I say in a very threating and serious tone of voice.

"Vege! That is not the proper way for a saiyan to act expected yes, but still not right," Shadow Vegeta says with a scowl.

"Fine," I say throwing my hands up in defeat.

_Gohan*_on earth a couple weeks later, right after the wish bringing them back to earth*

"I'm telling you something doesn't seem right," I tell Bulma and Krillin for the tenth time since we got back.

"Your just worried about Goku," Bulma says reassuringly.

"Kakarot is a low level, he deserves to die, look at his half breed he's not much better," Vegeta states cutting into the conversation to annoy us, but it's like every time he calls me half breed something feels familiar, i keep getting an image of a girl about my age, who looks a bit like Vegeta.

"That's not it, it's almost like someone is missing who should be here," I state with a frown.

"You are missing memories, and with those memories you are missing a saiyan female, Bulma erased her from the memories of the entire universe," a voice says, i frown, i look around for the source but don't find it.

"Ask Piccolo he'll tell you it's nothing," Krillin says with a chuckle, i sigh and instead begin to meditate, images of the girl comeing to me, her looking scared, her standing next Vegeta, next to Raditz, next to Nappa, holding what looks like a dog, sitting ontop of Jeice's shoulders, in a hospital bed the ginyu force, frieza and some others i don't know looking worriedly at her even Krillin and Bulma, the girl at the mall surrounded by reporters with my mother and Bulma, Vegeta carrying reporters off; the girl and what looks like a different Vegeta, the girl with hot pink hair, and tail, with lime green eyes. The girl asleep again Raditz dead.

"I don't get it; who is she," I state aloud to myself.

"Who," Krillin asks in confusion.

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you," I say laughing.

"They are memories Gohan, of you and the girl, the two of you agreed to be comrades for life but you've betrayed that trust by allowing Bulma to erase all memory of her existance from the minds of everyone in the universe," the voice i heard earlier says his tone upset sounding almost.

"Do you hear that," I ask Krillin.

"Hear what," he asks confused.

"Nevermind," I tell him going back to my meditating but no memories come.

"Gohan; she needs your help, Vege is alone and scared you are the only one able to help her," the voice says.

"How," i whisper so quietly i barely hear myself.

"How what gohan," mom asks me with a currious glance as she walks over with a small smile.

"Nothing," I say with a frown, as i begin to continue my meditation.

"You can find her here on Earth; feel her ki gohan; you know her signature, feel for the one you know; the universe doesn't not all want her protection, not the whole universe lost all memory of her, now she faces a life and death situation, someone wants to unleash the monster," the voice speaks again his tone very grim.

"I'll try but what if i can't i don't know her," I say with a frown.

"But you do, the memories i showed you, you and Vege met not long after the defeat of Raditz, in the year before Vegeta arrived you made a vow to be comrades for life, you know the ki signature of the saiyan princess, Gohan; you just need to trust your heart," the voice says.

"I'll do my best," I say; i open my eyes a bit and see everyone staring at me in confusion. I close my eyes and begin to feel for any familiar ki's, my mom, Bulma, the nemekians, krillin, the other Briefs, Vegeta, master roshi, Kami, Piccolo, korrin, turtle, oolong, and there far towards the east a ki that is vagually familiar. I open my eyes with a flash as i see the image of the girl vege appear after sensing the ki level, it must be her, it's strong.

"Gohan are you alright, sweety did you hit your head," Mom ask me in concern, i shake my head.

"No i'm fine, but Vege isn't," I say the others look at me in confusion; Vegeta gets a slight look of recogniztion, like the name is familiar to him.

"Who's Vege," Bulma asks in confusion.

"She is a saiyan, she was known across the universe, a universal celebrity, but you Bulma erased her from the memories of every one in the universe," I state with a scowl, they look at me as if i'm nuts.

"Gohan; now is not the time to be worrying about them, Vege is in danger, the princess of your race is in danger it's your promise and duty to keep her safe," the voice says again, a figure lands in front of me, he looks a lot like Vegeta, except he's super saiyan like dad is.

"Who are you," Vegeta ask with a snarl.

"I'm called shadow Vegeta, i was the last super saiyan i was the saiyan king, after many years i am the shadow, of the half breed gohan, Vege, is Vegeta's daughter she bears the curse; Bulma has erased her from the memory of everyone in the universe," the blond vegeta like figure states with a scowl, directed at Bulma.

"Why would any of us believe a word you just said," Bulma ask her tone affented sounding.

"It matches, this is the second time i've heard him tell it, and for the most part it's identical, last time he had Vege with him, and king kai, to say it's true," Piccolo says with a frown, the others stare in shock; except Vegeta who seems angered.

"And people wonder why we saiyans don't trust the kai's to do anything," Vegeta says with a growl.

"That's what Shadow Vegeta said exactly," Piccolo says with a slight chuckle.

"This is rediculous, Vege is alone and scared, my time is up, i must return to be a shadow, but i hope one of you would go help her," Shadow Vegeta states angrily and just like that he disappears.

"Fat chance of that, no saiyan gets scared," Vegeta says laughing to himself.

"You know what, if you want to stay behind and do as you please; whatever have fun, but i'm half saiyan, and as much as that scares me, Vege is my princess and i'm going to help her wether you want me to or not," I say taking off at full speed in the direction i was sensing her ki earlier.

"Wait up we're going too," Piccolo says, the words comeing from him don't seem right.

"How do we know when we've found her," Krillin asks with a frown.

"How long will this take, i want to find that low life and kill them," Vegeta says joining us.

"You'll know Vege when you see her, she has a saiyan tail, hair, and eyes, and has a scowl similar to that of Vegeta's," Piccolo says with a chuckle; we continue to fly and eventually we come to a small island, with a barrier, once we got past the barrier which wasn't hard, what i saw was not somthing i wanted to see, some man with brown hair, blue skin, and green eyes was standing in front of Vege, a bunch of torture weapons in head as if he's deciding on which to start with.

"Dad, Half breed, namekian, earthling what are you doing here," Vege asks with a look of shock and slight joy.

"You're joking right, this is more pathetic than i thought," Vegeta says scoffing.

"Have you come to watch the death of this girl and the universe," the blue man ask us with a laugh, as he grabs a knife and walks towards Vege with it.

"Daddy!" that one word out of Vege's mouth was one of pure terror, a plead for help.

_Vegeta_

Something in that tone of voice, the fear and the plead; broke some kind of mind barrier and all the memories came flooding back, Vege being born, her first birthday, the first time i let her out of my sight, her sneaking to earth, my forced journey's to earth; my promise to always protect her, having the fight of my life to ensure her safety. With the memories, and the knife drawing closer to Vege I do what i can, i use my superior speed to intervene. I catch the knife barely before it touches her skin.

"Nobody lays a finger on my daughter and get's away with it," I tell him, crushing the bone of his arm into dust, then his other arm, and every other bone in his body; hit him with ki until he's not even a pile of dust any more.

"Vegeta," Krillin states the name as a question.

"Shut it, Vege are you alright, have you been hurt, you're not hurt are you," I ask her with concern as i inspect her for any signs of injury.

"I'm alright daddy, but how did you do that," Vege answers with a look of amazement.

"What," I asks her scowling.

"Turn that man into dust, I couldn't do that, Shadow Vegeta couldn't do that he tried!" Vege exlaims her eyes widening.

"Well i guess the might of the super saiyan isn't all it's made out to be after all," I answer with a chuckle.

"No, I think it was the curse, it gave you extra power, Shadow Vegeta isn't just a super saiyan, and i'm advanced ultimate saiyan, i'm just nameing these additional transformations as i go, and baseing them off of the first one" Vege says with a wide grin, now she's confusing me.

"What," I ask confused.

"I have to transformations both stronger than the super saiyan, Shadow Vegeta says only i can reach it because i carry the shadow of the monster, i'll show you," Vege says with a wide grin, she gives no time for anyone to respond, but imediately powers up, her eyes flash lime green, go back to black, then her hair and tail become hot pink, then black again then finally settle on the lime green and hot pink.

"Her power; it's amazing," Piccolo states with wide eyes; but Vege isn't done; she continues powering up, and when she's done, she's got lime green stripes mixed with the hot pink; her power is around double of what it was previously.

"I thought Frieza, and Goku were strong," Krillin exlaims with worry and wide eyes.

"That's so cool Vege, you must be the strongest being in the entire universe," Gohan exclaims excitedly.

"You couldn't break free from the alien that had you," I ask her with a scowl.

"No, and Shadow Vegeta couldn't go against him, and my power is nothing compared to his full power, and he said his nothing compared to the monster," Vege exclaims with wide eyes.

"Weird thing was i didn't feel any more ki than Vegeta normaly gives off when he did that," Piccolo states with frown on his face.

"Can i go slap Bulma in the face, this entire situation is her fault," Vege asks me with wide eyes.

"I'll be more than glad to kill her for you," I tell her with a smirk.

"No thankyou dad, i'll be fine," Vege responds with a wide grin.

"Are you sure," I ask with a frown.

"Yes i am sure," Vege responds with a laugh as she gives me a hug powering down to normal as she does so.

_Gohan_

Everyone was a little confused when we got back with Vege; for many reasons one, Vegeta was actually well being nice to someone, not something any of them remember ever seeing. Another reason of course was the fact Vege was nice, polite and calm one minute and mean and rude the of course was the fact she's Vegeta's daughter; and lastly the accusations towards Bulma for not only erasing Vege from the entire memory of the universe, putting her at risk, but the universe as well.

"Let me get this straight you expect me to believe i put the universe at risk," Bulma all but yells at us.

"Yes, it's true," Vege answers with a frown on her face.

"What evidence do you have," Bulma asks smuggly, Vege smirks in reply.

"Bulma do you honestly think i don't know about survelence tapes, honestly i've already collected them, here we are at capsule corp, there's the television let's review shall we," Vege smuggly replise; not waiting for a response she puts in the first of the two tapes. It shows Raditz, Vege, Krilln, Bulma and me all on a ship different than the one we took to namek, it shows us landing on a planet called mall world, we all exit, and Vege is being carried in by Jeice of the ginyu force when we return, he takes her to her room. When he comes out, the ship is attacked, Vege comes running out a fight begins, Raditz says he'll distract them while we try to get away, Bulma launches us, the last thing seen, is Raditz falling dead to the ground as he's defeated by one last warrior. Bulma lands the ship back on Mall world, erases Vege's memory of the event since she wouldn't stop freaking out, Vege falls asleep and is placed back in her bed.

The scene changes to the ship we traveled to namek on, Bulma is working on a machine, i say it doesn't seem like a good idea, but Bulma insist it'd be for the best to erase everyone's memories of Vege; that perhaps without everyone knowing who she is, the people that want to harm her will leave her alone; next it shows what happens right before she erases the memories, and it's odd how one second i was concerned about Vege, and with the press of a button i become more concerned about how long it'd be until we reached namek.

"I believe that she has proven her point," Vegeta says with a smirk on his face, Bulma sends him a death glare.

"This is fun and all but i was going to get some business done; i found the location and names of all remaining saiyans, and i haven't even started looking for them," Vege says with a frown, as she puts two fingers to her forhead and disappears.

"You better get to work, you need to undo all the damage you've done; i want everyone Vege ever met, or didn't to remember her again," Vegeta tells Bulma with a very serious tone of voice.

"You don't boss me around I am BULMA BRIEFS, NOBODY BOSSES ME AROUND," Bulma screams at him.

"I believe i just did," Vegeta smuggly retorts. A lot of things had gone missing memories of vege, for her us, my dad, vege again, that shadow vegeta things just keep going missing.

"Shouldn't we be worried, Vege is missing again" I point out with hesitance, not sure i want to risk angering Vegeta, and deciding to risk it in the end. Before an answer could be given, Vege returns with what looks like dad with more tan skin and a frown instead of a smile.

"Everyone meet Kakarot's cousin Turles," Vege says with a grin.

"Cousin, is he like kakarot or is he like Raditz," Vegeta ask with a scowl.

"Well his power level is approximately 30,000," Vege says with a grin, the others widen their eyes only slightly.

"Right, who are these other saiyans that you've located," Vegeta asks Vege with a frown, she frowns at her words and doesn't look at him as she speaks.

"Paragus, Broly, i also have the locatioins of Kakarot, and Tarble," Vege says with a frown; we widen her eyes at the mention of my dad's name.

"He's alive," Vegeta states with a tone that is almost as if it's disbelieving in a daze.

"Wow Vegeta; i didn't think you cared about the well being of Goku," Bulma says with a laugh, Vegeta laughs in response.

"I in no way care about Kakarot, though the right to take his life does belong to me; he is not to whom i was refering," Vegeta responds sharply before taking off into the air, Vege sends a glare to Bulma before she too flies off in a different direction than Vegeta.

"You humans really are all idiots you know that, Vegeta was referring to his younger brother, he never knew whether he was alive or dead; Vegeta left him when he was five and there is a five year difference," Turles says the words in a way that puts fear into the others, and myself. I'm still scared of Vegeta, but at least i know him well enough, i just met this Turles guy.

"Vegeta has a brother; yikes two ruthless monster saiyans princes how could it get worse," Bulma says sighing, Turles cracks up laughing.

"Vegeta and Tarble are more well opposites, Vegeta was born super elite purely based on strength, while Tarble would be considered low class, Vegeta immediately took interest in fighting, Tarble, hated it; the only thing they have in common is the tital of saiyan royalty, saiyan heritage, a mother and a father beyond that they have nothing in common," Turles says trying to contain his laughter.

"Guys i don't feel Vege's ki signature, and if what has been said is true, i think we should be worried, we should go warn Vegeta, Bulma maybe you should try to reverse that mind eraseing thing," Krillin says with a scowl, i frown as i realize his words are true. Turles, takes off with speed far out doing Krillin's or Piccolo's even mine something tells me it's been a while since his last power level check.

* * *

Vegeta:terrible

Gohan:I like it

Turles:I am in it FINALLY though not right with the series

Me:oh well, it wasn't like you were in dbz it was in that special

Turles:Where would i fit into the series.

Me:you're appearance has no place that it fits, because Goku was injured before going to namek, so he wouldn't have been able to fight, and he didn't return for a year, and by then Gohan looks different than he does in the movie special thing, so i can fit you in whenever and however i want until the readers decide to yell at me for it

Turles: i got the perfect idea

Me:what

Turles:we'll avoid the Vegeta obsession and go with your other obsessions

Me:fine let's begin

Turles:finally, do you have an obsession with dbz or other related shows and movies

Me:yes

Turles:PROGRESS YES; now do you have an obsession over any dragon ball couples

Me:no

Turles:I believe that; do you have an obsession over saiyans

Me*looks away, and tries to hide guilt* No

Turles:now do you have an obsession with Vegeta

Me:I told you i don't

Turles:well i guess i shouldn't push it, but i will prove to the world that you do, but for now i guess we're good, and just incase any one was not listening, Krazy is obsessed with dbz in general, saiyans, and Vegeta

Me:NOT VEGETA

Vegeta:nobody will blame you for obsessing over me

Me:you know what, put me on a lie detector, we'll see who's lieing, then

Turles:sure as much as i hate to wait, we'll wait until the total reviews is at fourty before we find out the truth on the obsession, and if i'm right you must admit that i am the coolest on the entire show, even cooler than Vegeta

Me:Nobody is better than Vegeta, he's coolest, smartest even if he doesn't act like it, strongest excluding gohan and goku at times, fastest at times, hottest, most evil, and over all best

Turles:OBSESSED THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS IT'S CLEAR SHE'S OBSESSED

Me:I hate you

Turles:I love you, like the little annoying sister i never head.

Me:aw thanks and you're like the older brother i wish i had; because you unlike my older brothers know when you're taking it too far

Vegeta:great we all love eachother now just REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	11. Random

Chapter 11 Random

_Vegeta_

I stand alone, in the woods, spreading my senses around, i can feel many ki's in the distance, but one unfamiliar ki that stands out, because it's aproaching me, i turn to the source of the ki and see a little girl, about Vege's age; odd.

"What do you want," I ask her with a snarl, she begins to back away with fear.

"Nothing; i'm just going for a walk i'm looking for a good place to train," the little girl says her voice meek, i quirk an eyebrow at her words, a human girl wanting to fight, i never thought it'd be much possible.

"What kind of fighting do you do," I ask her, it may be possible she's not training to actually fight.

"I do martial arts, my dad's the world champion, but he won't train me but an hour a day, and i want to practice so i can train with his other students," the girl answers, normaly this would be the part where i turn the child into space dust, but for some reason, i smirk; her dad is the world champion, clearly he's either a good fighter, which i doubt or more likely he's only faced normal human fighters.

"You know what; i know two fighters about your age, who are good fighters, if you can beat one of them in battle, i'll help you practice," I don't know why i made the offer, i'm normaly more of a see weak and defensless people kill them kind of person, it's just my nature, but, i figure this would be an easy opponent for Vege; perhaps she could get a safe spar and kill the girl later.

"Really, i think i could beat them easy," she responds and i just smirk.

"Excellent, let's go," I say levitating into the air, she looks at me with wide eyes, figures she can't fly.

"You're flying; teach me to do that please," the girl says with excitement; this won't work, i may be willing to have a little fun messing with this kid before killing her, but i am not going to carry it, to the others nor will i teach her to fly.

_Gohan_

"Why are you so worried, the princess is probably just going around looking for fellow saiyans; i rather be out there taking over the universe, but i know when i'm out powered so it's not much to worry about," Turles says to me with a calm tone of voice. I was about to respond when i felt Vege's ki reappear, i couldn't help but sigh in relief, a few seconds later she's landing in front of us with two other saiyans.

"Meet Broly, and his father Paragus, Broly shares the same birthday as Kakarot, but be careful, Broly is the legendary super saiyan so don't piss him off," Vege says indicating to each of the two new saiyans that she brought.

"Vege why are you gathering other saiyans," I ask her with a frown.

"Because, we need to be prepared for the monster, there is a reason that a legendary super saiyan and it's legendary anit saiyan are never born in the same time range, only one can walk out alive, and the fight that would ensue would be ginormous," Vege responds rolling her eyes.

"That and both are blood thirsty monsters; Vege what were you thinking bringing them here if Vegeta finds out about this; it won't be good," Turles says with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Finds out about what," Vegeta asks landing.

"Vege brought the legendary super saiyan to Earth," Krillin says in fear of who i'm not sure.

"Well then, welcome, I'm assuming you are here to fight your anti saiyan counter part when he arrives, the way things are going we may have a few years before he arrives but that's good," Vegeta says in a seeminly pleasant tone, it's then i realize there is a very terrified girl standing behind him.

"My king who is that child standing behind you," the saiyan known as Paragus asks with a frown.

"A human child i stumbled across in the woods, she wants to learn how to fight, i thought i'd let her fight the half breed, and Vege," Vegeta responds smirking.

"Vegeta i don't fight people that don't do anything wrong," I tell him with a scowl, the other saiyans look very shocked, Vege looks a bit surprised, and Vegeta looks annoyed.

"Dad; if you want to fight Kakarot; you shouldn't kill his friends," Vege tells Vegeta with a small chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vegeta states chuckling.

"Sure, i'm going to go get a snack," Vege says walking off, the rest of us just stare as she walks away.

"What just happened," Vegeta asks in confusion.

"Well my king, i believe princess Vege is starting to grow up, before you know it she'll be a teenager and with that you'll never get her to follow another order without backtalk," Paragus says with a chuckle.

"Isn't it a little early for that, she's only six," Vegeta asks with a small frown.

"Well normally for saiyan females, it starts by age ten, but for royalty things usually begin about four years early, so no it's not early for her to be behaving like that," Turles states with a smirk.

"This will be a nightmare won't it," Vegeta states with a scowl on his face.

"You have no idea," Paragus states with a chuckle.

_Vege*approximately 134 days later*_

"Great, Kakarot's not only alive, but clearly training, wait a minute, where's dad," I mumble to myself, out of irritation, a few seconds later a ship blasts off into space, and it doesn't take a genius to know dad's the one on it.

"Vegeta did not just leave Vege here alone, and he better not have taken my ship, someone tell me i'm seeing things," Bulma shouts in pure rage; in her rampage she didn't even hear the next wish.

"Yamcha," I shout as i see him, he regonizes me without any issue, yesterday was when Bulma finally managed to undo the damage that she had done to everyone's memories.

"Hey squirt, at least you seem happy to see me," Yamcha says with a small laugh.

"Yamcha," Bulma shouts excitedly as she runs over to him, took her a bit to notice him but oh well.

"What am i supposed to do now, once again i'm on Earth without dad," I shout angrily.

"It's alright princess, you've got us, and we're still staying at capsule corp," Broly says with a small smile; it's the first time since we've met he's actually said anything.

"He still left me," I shout angrily.

"It will be alright princess, i'm sure he has a scouter with him," Turles says reassuringly.

"Did he leave me, because i didn't listen to him," I ask with anger in my tone as well as slight worry.

"Of course not princess, you know your father better than anyone, chances are he went off to find Kakarot," Turles says trying to keep me calm, as he notices the weather start to change.

"Then why would he leave me behind, and don't you dare say it's for my damn safety i am more than capable of caring for myself," I ask him with a snarl as my anger worsens, the sky becomes pitch black, darker than ever before. Gohan begins to walk over to me, with a small frown on his face, but he's calm, relaxed, unlike the others. He stops right infront of me and looks me directly in the eyes.

"Eht modgnik stcepser rieht ssecnirp I ma layol ot uoy," Gohan speaks, the words are in saiyaneese, and i calm imediately, the sky clears up, and the world gets a feeling of peace over it.

"What happened half breed," I ask my memory of previous events once again gone, i should really see a doctor about this.

"You just got a little upset and angry, Vegeta left without you, but he said, he woudn't be gone long, and he's just going to look for something, and it'd be safest for you here, rather than on a ship that could crash at any moment," Gohan tells me, with a calm tone of voice, i know better than to believe him, i know a lie when i hear it, but he must have good reason.

"Alright; i'll play along, but so you know, i don't imagine your parents are the type that tolerate liars for children," I tell him with a smirk, his face goes red embarrased being caught in the act, i roll my eyes and walk inside of capsule corp.

_*day namkeians leave*_

I watch as Gohan says goodbye to the namekian Dende, i don't mind the namekian too much, but something about him just doesn't set right with me, i'd say it's because he's nice, but i can't because the humans are nice, the half breed is nice, and most of them set right. I don't really know why the namekian doesn't though. The nemekians along with Dende disappear, Gohan let's out a single small tear, i roll my eyes but don't say a word.

"It's going to be quieter at capsule corp, without all those namekians, then again, just Vegeta was worse than anything," Bulma says with a small smile.

"Cheer up half breed, it could be worse, he only left the planet, he could have died, look on the bright side, i'm still here," I state with a small smirk, the words though don't seem that comforting to him, well i tried.

"Are you sure that kid is half saiyan," Turles ask with a small frown; i shoot a hard glare at him which immediatly shuts him up.

"When do you think dad will get back," I ask aloud, willing anyone to answer.

"Could be another couple of months Vege," Bulma answers with a small smile, just to try and keep me calm.

"Good; maybe he'll bring the little brother i wanted, then again maybe not last time i asked him he said he absolutly refuses to have any other children, especially since without another saiyan female, it would be a half breed, and for him that wouldn't do," I say with a chuckle, but i can't help keep the optimism out of my tone.

"A little brother, i would have thought you liked being the only child," Bulma says with a small laugh.

"It's more than that, a little brother means someone to boss around," I say with a laugh.

"Isn't that why you have these three," Yamcha asks pointing to my fellow saiyans.

"It goes beyond that, it's like with Vegeta and his brother, in their short time together, Vegeta just sort of protected Tarble, saiyan children always want to prove they're strong enough to protect someone else, and that they no longer need protecting, hense, the younger sibling syndrom, it's powerful, that's why Kakarot even exist, because Raditz got hit with it," Turles says rolling his eyes, i forgot about uncle tarble, i'll have to erase what's been said about him from everyone's minds, make the humans think i have no realative besides dad, and let him wonder if tarble died with the rest of our race when the comet hit.

"I'll never understand saiyans," Bulma says with a shrug.

*approximately 1year after namek, (day frieza, trunks, etc. arrive on earth)*

"I don't like that Vegeta guy when he looks at me i swear he starts thinking about turning me into bacon," Oolong states with a laugh, for some reason we've been talking about dad, more them to be specific.

"I like bacon, but when i look at you i think about pork chops," I state with a smirk; he gulps.

"I'm more in the thought of ham," Turles says with a laugh.

"I think of pepperroni or the all pork pepperroni," Paragus says.

"I definately think about roasted pig," Broly says, and him being the normaly silent one that never says anything, causes oolong to run out of there screaming; we burst out laughing, there's a huge thud, dad's ki is now sensable. I was the first one to get there to greet him, the second he was in sight he was tackled to the ground, after i got off of him, and he was on his feet again, i noticed his scowl on his face, something did not go well while he was gone.

"Did you find Goku," Krillin asks hopefully.

"That is none of your business," is all dad says in reply as he flips off the exit ramp of the ship. The second Bulma gets a wiff of his scent, she immediately started scolding him and walked off, telliing him she'll show him to a shower.

"Don't tell me you don't have any manners too," Bulma says as she glances behind her; dad puts his hands into fist, and onto his sides as he follows her with a glare on his face; the others didn't believe what they were seeing. I did though, Bulma challanged his manners, people may think we saiyans are uncivilized, but we take our manners very, _very_ seriously; especially royals.

"Did that just happen," Yamcha asks once they're long gone.

"Yes she challanged his manners," I state bluntly, my fellow saiyans on the other hand don't look like they think that's the only reason.

"Kakarot is the only uncilvilized saiyan," Turles says smirking the others scoff, we begin to walk back to the balcony we had been on before the ship crashed. I let the others get ahead of me, my fellow saiyans stay near of course, there is no freedom from these guys.

"What are you hiding from me, you act like there was more to the behavior than i know," I state, they don't need to be told specifically what i am talking about they know very well.

"We'll tell you when it'll matter to you," Turles says with a smirk.

"I demand you give me an answer right now," I yell at them, the weather doesn't change, and that may be what caused them the most fear.

"We would but, it's not our place to say," Paragus says, quickly; i send them each an individual death glare. When we reach the balcony with the extremely slow walk through the entirty of capsule corp to get to the one balcony we arrive to see dad, wearing a pink shirt, yellow pants and green shoes and he looks more than livid, i'm surprised he hasn't gone ultimate saiyan and only i can reach that.

"Stop laughing unless you want to see me really angry," there was no missing the threat in his tone, all laughing ceased, as soon as he walks off though, it starts again.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Bulma, but i do warn you, saiyans have a love for pranks around as strong as the love for fighting, but saiyan royals, well let's just says the last prank Vegeta pulled before leaving the planet at age five, did not end too well for the victim," Paragus says with a tone of warning in his voice.

"You're not going to scare me with that," Bulma says waving a dismissive hand.

"He's serious, Nappa made a movie, called Vegeta's greatest hits; actually it's a series; it goes pranks, fights, insults; and lastly we have the unspeakable, Nappa said i should never watch it, ever!" I tell her with a small smirk as i pull all four of the videos from my armor, i love hiding things in armor it's a lot easier than you'd think. Turles imediately takes them all from me.

"Sorry princess but these are not meant for the eyes of none saiyans," Turles says walking away.

*later that day, skipping a part or two nothing major*

_Gohan_

Whoever it is fighting Frieza, his power it's well amazing; but not as much as Vege's the difference is this guy is allowed to use his power, i look at Vege, and see her temper is starting to go, though she's still calm it not hard to tell, her tail is twitching. I then notice something else confusion, it didn't occur to me she has no idea what happened on Namek, about how Frieza murdered Vegeta, and it's probably best that she never does. I turn my attention away from the fight, and to Vege, the fight wasn't much yet anyways it looked more like talking to me. Vegeta and I notice at the same time what Vege is about to do, and there is no stopping her, within the blink of the eye she was standing next to the mystrey fighter and Frieza, standing in her ultimate sayian 2 form or as she renamed it advanced ultimate saiyan. The fighting ceases, they all come to a landing, close enough we can hear every word spoken to be truthful.

"Vege, my favorite grand daughter, you look different, so much more beautiful, but after all you are everyone's little princess," Frieza states his tone friendly.

"You're related," the mystrey fighter asks confused.

"Stay out of this for now, and you know what _grandfather, _you're not my grandfather, get it through your head frieza; my grandfather was a saiyan warrior, if i were to call anyone other than my actual blood family my grandfather it'd have been Nappa; he raised my parents, Raditz, and helped raise me, you've done nothing but give horrid birthday presants which you're two behind on by the way," Vege yells at him, i chuckle a little with this, as does king cold.

"Ahh that defiant age; come now Vege i'm family too, what have i ever done against your race," Frieza says frowning, Vege pauses beginning to think.

"You killed, the saiyan king vegeta the first, blew up the saiyan home world, and laughed the whole time, you killed Vegeta on Namek, anything else," the voice was familiar, one i hadn't heard in about a year, it's the voice of shadow Vegeta, and he's for once in his base form, and it just makes him look more like our Vegeta, but then he powers up, he grabs Vege, but she fights against him, in her ultimate two form she's stronger than him, but he does something unexpected, he powers up again, matching her power, she raises her ki so it's past his, then he finally powers up and transforms again, for a third time.

"Alright Vege, you're stronger than me when i'm super saiyan, about even with my ascended saiyan form, but you can't beat my level two super saiyan form, not yet at least, now calm down, let another take this fight, think about what would happen if you fight, you could get hurt, what would that do to your friends, your enourmous family, your father," Shadow Vegeta says Vege calms back down to her base form.

"Hey i do not like being talked over," Vegeta shouts angrily, shadow Vegeta and Vege laugh a little, as does Tien, Chioutzue, Yamcha, and Piccolo, i begin to feel as if i missed something.

"As my old friend would say, if you hear an accidental quote of a saiyan friend you know, say the name, it's a quote by someone," Shadow Vegeta says with a chuckle.

"Vege," Yamcha says laughing, Vege chuckles a little; I look over to where Frieza had been, but see nothing, i look for his father and see nothing as well, i look for the mystery fighter and spot him, getting ready to fly off.

"Where are you going," I ask him with a smile.

"I'm going to go wait up for Goku, i know where he's landing in about three hours," the fighter says with a small frown.

"Cool can we come," Bulma says with a wide grin.

"Uh sure if you want," he replise with taking higher into the air, we all follow pursuit, humans, sayians and demi saiyans alike. We land pretty far away, there are some rocks to sit on even, the fighter pulls out a capsule and out pops a fridge, he opens it and pulls out a pop, and says we're welcome to have some, me and krillin are the only one's going.

"What's pop," Vege asks in confusion.

"Some people call it soda, or sodapop," Bulma says with a smile thinking the question was answered.

"Caffinated drinks were not allowed in the PTO; nor was it something we drank on planet Vegeta, therefor, Vege truly does not know the word," Vegeta says with a small frown, this surprises me really, Vege seems to know everything, just about.

"Can i have some," Vege asks Vegeta with a hopeful look, as do the rest of the saiyans.

"Fine you may each have one; just one, and the least caffinated ones at that," Vegeta replise with a scowl, the four of them run to the refridgerator. Vegeta comes up and stands behind me, Krillin and the mystery fighter.

"You want one," Krillin asks with a grin, Vegeta scowls at him.

"You may want to stand back, there was a reason, caffine was banned from planet Vegeta, then the PTO and you're about to find out," Vegeta tells us with a warning tone of voice. Too late, we don't have time, these guys are nuts.

"Does this only happen to full saiyans," Krillin asks looking at me warily.

"It could happen to any saiyan, those four have three hours worth of energy that in a fight would be very useful, but they typicaly will start the fight with someone they shouldn't," Vegeta explains walking off again.

"I'm confused, who are those four," mystrey fighter asks with a frown.

"Well the one that looks like Goku is his cousin Turles; the other two are father and son, the taller one is Broly, his father is the other one which is Paragus, and the girl is Vege," Krillin says with a chuckle.

"They abandoned all evil doings to protect Vege from getting hurt, protect the universe from the monster," I tell him wiht a chuckle, he looks at me confused. Vege comes running over to us with a wide grin, that i haven't seen from her in a long time.

"Hey half breed, i decided you're going to be the next king of the saiyan race, and by i decided, i mean they decided, and truthfully nobody wants to make Broly angry, he's a nutcase, besides i've no issue with it," Vege says with a smirk, i don't like this, and i thought they react to sugar bad; at least then they still have some logical thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean," I ask her confused; she doesn't answer but runs off back to the others, krillin just walks away and sits next to Bulma on a rock.

"I think it's something along the lines of you two getting married, but it's just a hunch," Shadow Vegeta says appearing out of nowhere, then disappearing again.

"I don't get it how would you two getting married make you next in line for king," mystery fighter asks in confusion.

"Well i'm not the genius Vege is by any means, but i'm pretty sure it has something to do with Vege being crown princess of the saiyan race," I tell him being honest with my opinion.

"Crown princess, but isn't Vegeta the crown prince," he asks in confusion.

"Vegeta is the crown king, Vege his daughter is the crown princess," I explain to him with a frown, he does something normally only my mom does, he faints.

"What's wrong with him," Vege asks looking at him, though technically she yelled it, i've learned a lesson here, full blooded saiyans and caffine are not a good combo.

"Vege you've had to much caffine," I state with a sigh.

"No i haven't; what kind of CFL are you," Vege states confusing me what's that mean. She clearly sees i don't get it, "Comrades for life," Vege explains rolling her eyes.

"Apparently not a good one i say sighing," i just about could join mystrey fighter right about now.

"That's okay, i'm sure you could make a much better mate," Paragus says chuckling i look at him confused.

"I told you they decided we're going to get married when we're older," Vege says with a small chuckle, well sort of they're still yelling, every last word they say, i never thought i'd say it, but i hate caffine.

"You decided, you said you wouldn't marry turles, or broly and that you'd prefer the half breed," Paragus states with a smirk.

"What is going on," Vegeta's shout gained the attention of all the others and even woke the mystrey fighter.

"We decided the half breed and Vege are going to get married; because she refuses to marry me or Broly, which i don't get, am strong, handsome, and am fit for the life of royalty," Turles says arrogantly.

"Vege is not marrying anyone, now or ever, especially not a half breed, low class, or nutcase," Vegeta yells loudly, causing everyone to look at him with fear, except Vege, the mystery fighter looks beyond scared, and a little shocked.

"What's wrong with half breeds," the mystery fighter asks finding enough courage to asks.

"They are weak, and full of emotion are not confident, they can't maintain there power, and there blood is corrupted," Vegeta answers with a snarl, he's talking about me, basically.

* * *

Me:I REALY AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IT'S HARDER THAN I THOUGHT, especially with the craziness of things in my life, my brother's broken leg, apparently also, got a flesh eating disease the doctors caught before, it ate his flesh, so my dad of course has his hectic work schedule, my mom has her work, and time at the hosptial with my brother, and my grandma has been up for the week, and she does not like laziness which she calls anything that's not cleaning related, and of course my youngest brother got mrsa on his arm, so every thing is crazy.

Turles:They could care less, but i have learned my lesson your life is not as easy as i thought, so i've decided

Vegeta:We've decided that you deserve a break, let Turles and me handle updates

Me:no way i don't trust you

Vegeta:you are losing your mental stability and don't deny it, you cried in class for getting yelled at

Me:make me sound like a cry baby why don't you

Turles:we all know you want to be like a true saiyan warrior, like Vegeta and I, no tears unless on the brink of death.

Vegeta:ignoring that last part, we want you to regain you're sanity, so we'll write while you get some rest

Me:what about reviewers

Vegeta:no problem we have nothing to worry about kakarot will moderate reviews if necessary

Turles:Raditz will make sure he doesn't go over board

Me:fine I'll give you two weeks but at least get one 6000 word update per week, i already learned that i can't do one a day, but one a week for seven weeks should work

Turles:ask the readers

Vegeta:That being said REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWW!1


	12. Training begins

Chapter Training begins

_Trunks_

I listen to Vegeta, rant about how all he thinks is wrong with half breeds, and children in general, i look at the four people that aren't in my time, nobody mentioned any of them which is what makes me wonder.

"Dad, you're being mean again," the girl Vege states to Vegeta this is the thing that has me the most confused, i don't have an older sister in my time, and no older sister was mentioned at least.

"Vege i can't help but be what I am, I am a saiyan killer, you are just going to have to learn to deal with it," Vegeta responds to the girl, with a growl.

"I know that, but you're being mean, you are way better at being cruel," Vege says with a smirk.

"Vege don't encourage him," Krillin states with a whine.

"You know what Vege, it's time i finally start letting you have some fun, why don't you destroy this boy," Vegeta states pointing a finger at me, i smirk, i was trained by Gohan no way will i lose, and for this fight i won't need to power up.

"Really dad; but what about Jeice and Zarbon, they wanted to watch my first fight," Vege asks with a frown; everyone frowns at her words, but says nothing.

"Jeice and Zarbon died on Namek they were killed by Vegeta," I say with a frown, the girl looks to Vegeta for confirmation, but he doesn't make a move, say a word, the girl suddenly looks very angered, the weather clouds over lightning strikes, and the sounds of a tornado can be heard. The girl transforms to look like she did when i was about to face off with Frieza, this time though, i feel her ki, and it's far beyond mine. There was a small crash but nobody pays it any mind, i look at my watch, Goku is here, but right now, i can't go talk with him. Vegeta walks up to Vege, puts a hand on her shoulder, pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair, until it goes back to black.

"Daddy, you killed them," Vege's words were sad.

"It's alright Vegey remember Frieza ran a dog eat dog society, it was them or me, just remember, with every loss you have, your strength grows, you are a cursed saiyan, your blood is royal, you're a ruthless killer, as well as someone loved by all, you are the key to it all," Vegeta's words are reasurring and if i didn't know any better i'd think the last part were something from deep in his heart; i've been talking to mom too much.

"Guys; i don't even get a hello," Goku says with a frown.

"Hi dad," Gohan says running hugging his father, i chuckle a little.

"Kakarot; one of the two people who causes me a lot of problems; the other being Piccolo, welcome back, did you bring me any candy," Vege asks Goku with a grin.

"Well i was going to bring back some candy but i kind of ate it," Goku replise with a laugh.

"Goku could i talk to you for a minute," I ask him with a frown.

"Sure," he says i sigh.

"Alone," I state, his face becomes serious and we walk far out of hearing range.

_Vege_

"What part of no did you not understand," Vegeta yells at Turles, Paragus, and Broly.

"I've got it, if you don't want her to marry the halfbreed use the dragonballs and turn Broly or Turles into a child again," Paragus suggest with a smirk. How the heck did we get back to this topic, it was different when we were filled to the brim with caffeine and couldn't think straight, but of course now, we can think straight.

"Guys don't i get a say in this," I ask with a frown.

"You guys are nuts; even if you were to turn one of them the same age as vege, they'd still be much older than her," Bulma yells at the three saiyan idiots.

"Stay out of this, think about it Vegeta, our race is dying out, the power of Vege combined with any full blooded saiyan it could be unbelievable never know what kind of warrior could be born," Paragus states.

"AND THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!," dad shouts at them with rage.

"Someone's in trouble," Bulma states with a chuckle.

"I have had it with all this idiocy, as of this moment, Vege is forbbiden to talk to anyone besides myself, anyone caught trying to talk with her, will meet a slow and painful death," dad says angrily; great now i've only myself, dad, and Saiyapup to talk to, speaking of which, where is that wolf. It is in that moment Kakarot walks back over; Piccolo fills us all in on what the boy had said.

"I refuse to believe that any stupid robot could kill the saiyan princess," I state angrily.

"Actually Vege, he's never once heard of you," Piccolo states with a scowl, looking at me with a look that makes me think he wants me dead, good, then the feeling is mutual.

"Nobody mentioned you, not Bulma, not his mom, not Gohan, nobody," Kakarot states with a frown.

"What happened to me then, was i destroyed by the androids or by something else," I demand angrily.

"Broly, Paragus, Turles, I don't know what is getting into me at the moment, seeing how i just had given orders not even five minutes ago for anyone to talk to Vege; I want you three to take a ship, get off the planet and take Vege with you, find out if any other saiyan is alive, you find one have them join you, i want you to remain in space until i send for you understood," dad's tone was very serious, and i scowl.

"I am not leaving; i will fight alongside you," I state stubbornly.

"If you do not wish to leave the planet; i will not make you, but you will have three round the clock gaurds, you're not to leave capsule corp at any time for any reason, you will not do anything to risk injury," the speaker was not my dad, but shadow Vegeta, i look at him with slight confusion.

"What gives you right to determine the safety of my daughter," dad demands angrily.

"Brolly's ant-saiyan is drawing near, two years have past; three is all that remains; when he comes, Vege will die, there is no preventing it, but we can delay, and i may be able to find a way to reverse it, bring her back, restore otherworld, return the dead, back to where they belong," Shadow Vegeta states with a frown, before there is a flash and he returns to being a shadow.

"Wait a minute; something doesn't make since how could the antisaiyan and the androids all show up three years from now," Kakarot asks in confusion.

"Clearly, that is going to be a rather busy year for us, and the years leading up to then," Krillin says with a frown.

"You have no idea," Kakarot says with a smirk, not usually present on his face.

"Capsule corp; now," dad's words were directed at myself and the other saiyans; well most of them.I wave at all my comrades from earth, and smile at the half breed, right before, i instant transmission the four of us to capsule corp, a few seconds later Kakarot arrives.

"Unfair, how'd you learn my trick before me," Kakarot asks with a whine.

"Shadow Vegeta," I state with a chuckle, he sighs then instant tansmissions back to wherever he was going.

"The universe is going to be working for you one day, i just see it now," Paragus states with a scowl.

"It took you that long to figure it out, man you're either that old, or just that slow," Turles states with a laugh.

"Are you asking for a fight," Paragus asks in a warning tone of voice.

"No fighting, or i will kill all of you bakas," I shout at them, they look at me angrily.

"Good luck, you could not possibly defeat the legendary supersaiyan," Paragus smuggly states.

"Want to put that theory to the test," I snarl at them angrily.

"No princess, sorry princess," Paragus states with a frown.

"I'm hungry where's the food in the place," Turles asks with a laugh already heading towards the kitchen.

"I can't believe how brave he is, any sane person would not go near that kitchen, Bunny Briefs always inhabits it," Broly says with a chuckle.

"Broly not even you are sane so you have little room to talk," I say laughing, he chuckles, at that.

"Touche; now let's go," Broly states, and within seconds i find myself sneaking into the kitchen but Turles of course was absent, and to make things worse, we've been spotted.

"Would you dearies like food," Bunny asks bubbily.

"Not right now, we are looking for Turles," Paragus states with a frown.

"He hasn't come throught here," she says with a smile; we quickly run out, and begin to think.

"You don't think," I state with a frown, not indicating to my thoughts, but they both look to know what it is i'm thinking, we race back to my room and find Turles, on the bed, with a pile of sandwhiches.

"There you are," Turles says through a mouth full of food.

"Turles do you think you could find me the perfect place to train, without anyone knowing," I ask with a smile.

"Why should i help you, the only reason i'm here in the first place is because; wait why are we here," Turles asks in confusion I smirk.

"You're here because i asked you to come and be nice, using the puppy dog face which on me nobody can resist; now would you find me a place to train," I ask him with the puppy dog eyes, he growls, walks over to the closest, and opens a secret passage full of doors.

"One door for every room in the building, i had to have something to do; since we arrived, so i did this, i also found that there is a panic room not on the blue prints of the building, and the Briefs are completely unaware of, this room consist of six bedrooms, with showers, a kitchen, a living room, dinning room, a lab, and a room that'd be perfect for training, especially if we put in a gravity machine," Turles says, guiding us down the long corridor, of doors he made.

"Six rooms one for each of us and two to spare," I state with a small smirk, now that couldn't get better, now if dad disappears when training for days, we'll have somewhere to disappear to as well.

"What do we do with the extra rooms," Broly asks with a chuckle.

"We use them for guest were we ever to have any," Paragus says laughing.

"You are aware that if Vegeta ever finds out about this he'll kill you, and us," Turles asks me with a chuckle, i laugh, and nod my head, but dad won't find out.

For the next several days, we took in food supplise for our secret room, as well as spare clothes, and other various items, some necessary such as the food, others not even close, such as Bulma's diaries, from ages 3-1 year of age ago, not to put in her age, she'd kill us if she found out we even thought about it. Finally on the third week we had everything we needed supplise to last months, a washer and drier, what ever those are used for, lab supplise, and of course, we borrowed the blueprints for the gravity machine, and copied them before anyone knew they were gone, so now we've also got our training facility up and ready to go.

"What's the goal here," Turles asks with a frown.

"We all become super saiyans i guess," Paragus states with a chuckle.

"Precisely, i may be stronger than a super saiyan with my ultimate saiyan forms, but i still want to be a super saiyan, now Broly not much can be done with him, but he can in his base form, work on higher amounts of gravity; as for the rest of us we'll work to super saiyan, and after that, well if you think about it, Shadow Vegeta says only i can reach ultimate saiyan, well let's break the rules and get you three to ultimate saiyan as well," I state with a grin.

"Sounds fun; let's begin," Turles says laughing, i grin, as he turns on the machine, to ten times the gravity of Vegetasei our home planet. so 100 that of earth.

*one week later*

We've been training continouesly for a week, and nobody has caught on; right now we're working on 70 times Vegetasei's gravity, it might not have been smart for us to increase it by ten every day; but oh well, we've been managing, one thing is for sure, after training in 700x the earths gravity, you feel extremely light when the machine turns off. The only problem is once we manage the gravity what else is left for us.

"I can answer that thought; Vege, i found a way to journey to the future, and not to give anything away; but Kakarot, and Gohan will manage, to maintain their super saiyan forms no effort; perhaps you should do so with your ultimate saiyan, and level two ultimate saiyan form," Shadow Vegeta answers inside my head.

"Advanced ultimate saiyan, i told you i've renamed it, and i love that plan, through every level of ultimate saiyan i achieve and every level of super saiyan, which will go up to five like you, i wil be able to maintain form no energy exerted," I state gleefully.

"Well you best begin, as soon as you've managed to stand 1000x the gravity of eath; begin with your ultimate saiyan form, make it like second nature, to where you could even sleep in it, then do the same with your advanced form," Shadow Vegeta replise with a laugh.

I sigh, and walk back into the training center with the others, i don't even remember why i had left in the first place, i watch Turles and Paragus, spar; we're getting better at these changes of gravity; it's not even lunch yet, perhaps i should boost it to 800x that of earth, then tomorrow, begin with a hundred that of vegetasei. I walk over to the gravity machine.

"Princess; i was wondering how long you could stay away from training to think; it went well i presume," Broly asks as he leans on the gravity machine.

"Let's see how they do with a gravity increase of ten; think they'll stand," I ask him with a chuckle, he looks at me with a quirked eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders; I increase the gravity to 80 that of Vegetasei, and our two fighters fall flat on the ground, then begin the struggle to get up. I wonder how much worse it was for Kakarot going ten times his planet's gravity; he managed to hit a full hundred in 6 days, while so far this is our seventh day and only working on eighty, but then again, he unlike us only had that much time, we've got a full three years.

"This is going to get more tiring than we thought," Paragus says trying to walk my scouter beeps, i manage to hit the acept button.

"Vege; I am getting ready to leave planet; I'll be gone one month, would you like to join me," dad's voice rings through the scouter, my face falls, I want to i really do, i may not get this chance again; but i'd fall so far behind on my training wiht Paragus, Turles and Broly; I'm just not sure. Wait a minute instant transmission, i can use that to sneak away when i can back to the training room, to continue my training, then again, it's only one month it wouldn't lose to much, but that'd allow the others to get that much of a headstart.

"Alright dad, I'll meet you in five minutes outside, by the ship," I tell him excitedly.

"What's going on," Turles asks suspiciously.

"Dad wants to take me to train with him for a month out in space," I state with a grin; i haven't gone to train just me and dad since on stowed away on Raditz's pod, when he came to earth, about three years ago.

"Well then; have fun; don't forget you can always pop on in for a spar when Vegeta isn't looking," Turles states with a smirk. I give each of them a brief hug, and run out to meet my dad, he smiles at me as we board his ship.

"Ready to go Vege," dad asks with a smirk.

"You bet i am," I reply smiling.

_Vegeta *one month later*_

"Dad I don't feel any saiyan ki signatures, except the half breed's, and Kakarot's," Vege states to me as we come in for a landing, yes that is strange, her small gathered crew of saiyans should be present somewhere.

"Perhaps one of the others will know where they've gone," I tell her, as we unboard the ship, the second we step inside, we're greeted by Bunny Briefs, who i really rather not see.

"My Vege; you've grown, in the past month, you two look so thin; you must be starving let me whip you up something to eat," Bunny says getting right to the point of food; soon after Bulmoose walks into the room, the second she sees me; her smile turns into a frown, and my frown turns into a smirk.

"Bulma, have you seen Broly, Turles or Paragus," Vege asks her with wide eyes, Bulma sighs.

"Well Vege; not in a while, they sort of died, it was the oddest thing, Turles came in, barely looking alive, carrying the dead bodies of Paragus and Broly and as soon as he knew we saw him he just collapsed," Bulma states with a look of confusion, i quickly turn my attention to the outside weather; Vege's weather emotions are a little different than they used to be, sometimes it worse, sometimes it's like nothing odd happens with her emotions. Right now there is a gentle rain, she's sad, but not angered as well, it's almost as if she feels; guilt.

Despite the human in front of me, the fact it'll make me look weak, i lower myself to Vege's height, and bring her in for a hug; she begins to cry; I stroke her hair until she fully calms, she leans back and wipes the tears from her eyes, and looks at me, i give her a small smile.

"I'm the worst saiyan ever; I can't control my emotions, I can't fight, I can't even protect my race," Vege says her tone now angry I was about to say something when she disappeared, but i can still feel her ki; she's in her room. I should probably give her a little time to cool down.

"Who said the big bad king of saiyans doesn't have a heart," Bulma says teasingly, i send her death glare.

"Oh trust me; my behavior towards my daughter, and the rest of the universe are entirely different; Vege needs to be royalty; my problem is, she coud hurt and die, and destroy the universe as well; she needs to learn to control her anger first then she can worry about her other emotions," I state with a scowl.

"Now anger is something both of you need to work on," Bulma says walking out of the room.

"Are you suggesting i can't control my anger,"I snarl at her; but she's to far to hear, of course i could simply raise my voice, but first there is something i need to do.

_Gohan_

I watch as Vegeta comes in for a landing, Piccolo on guard, dad relaxed and myself well i'm a little in between, I know Vegeta can be a good guy but i also know he can be way worse than Raditz ever was. Vegeta is wearing his usual scowl, he doesn't speak at first, but looks between the three of us.

"Vegeta what's up," dad asks him with a grin.

"I need you to help me with somehting," Vegeta states to dad with a scowl, did i just hear him right, i think i may need my hearing checked.

"Sure Vegeta, with what though," dad replise with a grin.

"Vege; I can't watch her all the time, and she needs to learn to control her anger, which you seem to manage to do just fine, i know i won't always be around, and i just don't want her dying because she can't survive on her own, I need to know someone will always be around to watch her; and keep her safe," Vegeta states with a frown.

"You want us to babysit," Piccolo asks with a snarl.

"Not you; and no i need someone to teach Vege that there is more to being saiyan than fighting, strength, killing, and having little or no emotion; though neither one of you truly knows the meaning of saiyan, you can help teach her the things i myself gave up on long ago, living under Frieza; she needs to know how to trust; consider other's opinions; and be a follower as well as a leader, something i believe you can do Kakarot," Vegeta states with a frown.

"We're going to be pretty busy training as well couldn't she train with you," Piccolo states bitterly.

"Stay out of this namekian, and it's not that simple, perhaps shadow Vegeta should explain it to you, i'm sure he could dumb it down enough for you to understand," Vegeta angrily states, as if on cue shadow Vegeta appears.

"Now why don't we try to make this plain and simple, Vege needs to learn things Vegeta doesn't know, and when Vegeta dies he needs someone to look after her; Vegeta is asking for any of the son saiyans to take on the task when and if ever necessary, even if anyone else thinks they'd be better; or even if Vege is full grown," shadow Vegeta states in frustration.

"So be like her guardian, alright how hard could it be," dad states with a grin, not that easy.

"Do i have your word Kakarot, that no matter what, a son saiyan will always be on the watch for Vege, keeping her safe," Vegeta asks with a frown.

"You have my word, myself and Gohan will make sure Vege is safe when you aren't around," dad replise with a grin; and with one final nod, Vegeta takes to the sky.

"You have got to stop letting him push you around," Piccolo states with a sigh, as he gets back to trainning.

"He isn't he asked in the nicest way he possibly ever could," dad states with a grin.

"Something about Vegeta's request though just seemed over all strange," I state with a frown, the other two just shrug their shoulders.

* * *

Vegeta:There enjoy

Turles:not worth the wait i'm sure, but this is a lot harder than Krazy let on; but we managed an update one in a week, or so ,and if anyone saw what looked like a new story, it's not, Krazy had that under a file on the computer for never publish fics, it was one that she pre wrote and hated

Vegeta:she wasn't happy to find out about that, but i think it's hilarious, anyways, so we didn't do as good as we hoped, but the good news is, Krazy's little brother is mrsa free, and her older brother is no longer in the hospital, but is staying with her grandma until he's all better and can walk again, in other news, her house is settling a bit, but her life is still hectic.

Turles:now for the best news of all, her sanity levels are back up, Vegeta and i agree there is no risk letting her have a little fun writing again, but we're going to watch her carefully; one sign of a mental break down, and it's back away from writing again.

Vegeta:Krazy says thanks to Molly for not only reviewing but praying for her family that has way too many medical issues.

Turles:surely not

Vegeta:who wants to list all medical issues

Bardock:I will, her mom has a difibrulator, Krazy's older brother has had mrsa three times in the past year, not that it's much of an issue, the same brother gets maybe 4 hours of sleep a night on average, now this is not the brother that's been in the hospital, lucky to be alive, for the past few weeks; now let's not forget Krazy, who can't do hardly anything fun for risk of dying literally, and of course, while one brother has been in the hospital, most younger siblings have caught chicken pox, yet Krazy has regained her sanity, with a little help from Vegeta and Turle's diagnoses, and her friends.

Turles:so you've got an update, not the best but you'll live, and next one will be done by Krazydbzfan in her normal mindset, which means it'll be completely winged.

Vegeta:i like her better when she's sane, entirely

Turles:we almost make it sound as though she belongs in a looney bin

Vegeta:only on Thursdays

Turles:today is thursdays

Vegeta:oh well

Turles:well peace out, spread the love all that other stuff you guys say, i'm going to go eat; i'm starved

Vegeta:ignoring that REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OR NO U[PDATE


	13. Training Day Two

chapter 13 Training day two

_Vege_

"But daddy; i don't want go train with Kakarot, and the Nemekian, i want to stay here with you," I tell my dad with a whine.

"Vege there are just somethings i can't teach you that Kakarot can; things i gave up on long ago; besides you'll be safe, Kakarot gave me his word he'd make sure a son saiyan will always be on the look out for you, especially should something ever happen to me," dad tells me with that tone of voice i just can't stand.

"His word, did you tell them when a saiyan says they'll give someone their word, if they don't do what they say they will they'll die a slow and painful death," I ask him angrily.

"Nope; you can when you get there, don't worry Vege; it'll only be a year and a half, after that you can spend the next year and a half training with me," dad says trying to get me to calm.

"Do i have your word," I ask him quirking an eyebrow.

"You have my word, princess," dad states with a grin, i sigh, and nod my head.

"What lessons will Kakarot teach me," I ask him curiously.

"The other half of being a saiyan royal; shadow Vegeta will help out every now and then of course," dad states with a chuckle.

"Alright, i'm ready let's go," I state, and with that we take to the sky flying towards Kakarot's ki signature, we come to a landing out in the wilderness; Gohan noticing me, grins and waves. Dad gives me a pat on the head and takes off.

"Sometimes i wonder what it is about you Vege that brings out his good side," Kakarot states with wonderment.

"For one i'm his heir, i remind him of both him and my mom at times, dad always said, she knew the part of saiyan royalty he long ago forgot, but he said you know these things as well, and that you'll teach me; besides i'm had the entire cold family wrapped around my finger by age one," I state with a chuckle.

"Really, that's impressive, now i don't know how this training stuff will work," Kakarot states with a frown.

"I need to know how to trust; consider other's opinions; and be a follower as well as a leader, according to dad," I state with a frown i don't see how i can't learn these things from him.

"Right of course," Kakarot says rubbing the back of his head.

"Could you also help me to achieve super saiyan, as well," I ask with a frown.

"Well i could try, but i'm not sure you're already that ultimate saiyan thing right," Kakarot says rubbing his head again.

"Shadow Vegeta believes i can do it," I state stubbornly.

"Alright, well i guess, but i'm well not sure of the training rules," Kakarot says shrugging.

"Just continue your normal training, i've got some personel training i need to do anyways," I state walking over to a tree, i punch it out of anger, i didn't get to a thousand times the gravity of earth, only 80 that of Vegetasei.

_Gohan_

Vege looks so mad about something, i wonder what it is, perhaps she's mad about finding out Turles, and the others died, while she was gone, it's possible but not that likely.

"I wonder, if she could unlock an entirely different set of tranformations, one i never heard of," shadow Vegeta states popping in from nowhere, hard to believe this is my shadow.

"What has her so angry," dad asks with a frown.

"She was training at 80 times the gravity of Vegetasei, which is 800 times that of earth, she was going for a hundred times that of earth," shadow Vegeta answers frowning.

"Really her muscle mass doesn't look any different from when when we first met," dad says in amazement.

"Females are different than males, kakarot; i'm worried though she knows her limitations, and that if she's getting stronger, so is the monster, not such as large a scale, but his strength must be growing," shadow Vegeta states with a frown.

"You talk as if you know that she won't live that the monster will be unleashed," I state with a frown.

"She won't but i found a loop hole, if we can work fast enough, we may have her alive and back, before the collapse of other world, but after the unleashing of the monster, but that's the best i can do," he states frowning.

"That's good enough," i state with a scowl.

"how many transformations could vege make," dad asks curiously.

"If my estimate is correct at least ten total, but if she unlocks a third set, she may make it fifteen," shadow Vegeta answers, dad and i open our eyes very wide, Piccolo looks more shocked than we do.

"That much potential power and yet you don't think she'd be able to defeat the monster," Piccolo says with a quirked brow.

"She can't fight him, as he can't fight her; it's some strange rule we're still trying to figure out, but what worries me, is what will happen if we lose, Vege will become his slave; she'll be like Vegeta was to Frieza; but with far less freedom," shadow Vegeta states with a frown. I look at Vege her punches are quick and powerful, it's rather amazing; yet i feel like she's holding back more than just her transformed power.

"Vege wouldn't be able to be a slave, her spirit is strong, unbreakable, and stubborn," I state as i watch her punch the tree, leaving dents all over it.

"That is true, she has the spirit of a saiyan alright," shadow Vegeta states with a chuckle.

"I don't see why Vegeta wants us to keep an eye out for her no matter what, she's stronger than us," dad states with a frown.

"Well you gave him your word, if you don't follow through, you'll die a slow and painful death," Shadow Vegeta states with a frown, i knew something was odd about Vegeta's tone.

"Wow, but i don't think she needs us," dad says frowning.

"Kakarot, there are more ways to hurt Vege than just injurying her; there is a reason Vegeta told Gohan how to calm down Vege; there are some bonds that saiyans may form that are so powerful, only the bond of mates could be more powerful, Vege and Gohan have one of these bonds, it's a type of friendship bond, one that is very strong, every saiyan has a friendship bond, it forms not when they first meet, but when both are in the world, Vege is younger than Gohan by a couple months, the second that Vege was born the friendship bond was created, the friendship bond normally forms between two saiyans whose ancestors had a friendship bond, more powerful than any other in their ancestory. For example my friendship with Kakarot, the one from my time, it's a bond so powerful, that each saiyan will trust the other with their life, it's the second most powerful bond, like i said the one between mates is all that's stronger," Shadow vegeta says wtih a small smile.

"So Gohan and Vege were destined from the moment they were born to meet and become best friends, for life," dad says summing it all up into one sentence.

"So what happens if one within this friendship bond dies," Piccolo asks with a frown.

"Drastic behavior change in the living saiyan, and several years will pass before a new bond could potentially occur," Shadow Vegeta states with a smirk.

"So when Vege dies, my behavior will change," I asks in confusion.

"If i'm not fast enough yes, but i'm not worried about that, while you train for the android battle, i'll be training for the performing my little loop hole," Shadow Vegeta says smirking.

"Of course; so there isn't too much to worry over, except no matter what we're expecting me to die eventually with no idea when and we're more worried over the androids than the monster."

"No matter you'll die, but we'll get you back," Shadow Vegeeta replise.

"Alright so Vege; you prepared for a few years of fun, and hard training?" dad asks Vege laughing.

"Kakarot I can assure that my training regime is far more complicated than yours." Vege answers laughing as well.

"I guess you may be right you are Vegeta's kid after all, from what I've seen of his training regime, it is pretty tough, all work no play an no fun." dad says frowning.

"Perhaps Goku you'd be willing to try that," Piccolo suggest frowning, I think he's dead serious.

"Fine we'll try it, but I'm not sure that I will like it," dad says whining.

"Vege; we can't risk you getting hurt so why don't you just um... sit on the sidelines for now," I tell her with a frown, she growls, but does as told and soon begins working on some katas, I soon find myself observing Vege and her katas as well as dad and Piccolo.

"Wow she's good, I've never seen such powerful katas." dad says wide eyed.

"It's rather impressive I must admit, especially for someone supposedly not allowed to fight what's so ever."

"Piccolo you know it's amazing, I can't spot any flaws," I say with amazement.

"Gohan's right there is no flaws to the kata." Vege suddenly stops mid kick.

"You know I thought the point of the warning was so that you may train to fight, not watch me do katas for three years."

"How did you get so good at those," dad asks her curiously.

"My father; as crown princess of the saiyan race I must be strong and powerful and capable of fighting, though we normally don't get to fight, the royal females rarely fight, for some reason, me I'm just a special case, I'm not allowed to spar with anyone other than my father or someone he trust."

"I still have trouble seeing the over protective side of Vegeta." dad says laughing.

"It's saiyan nature really, the male father always gets a little too protective of the female offspring, some times they won't let another male within two feet of their female offspring."

"So why isn't Vegeta one of them?" dad asks curriously.

"He is, it's more he just isn't stupid, he knows I can take on any human, he knows you Kakarot are too full of moral to do something stupid, he knows the nemekian has no such hormone; and that Gohan is very ignorant as well as young, as for the fellow saiyans you met, Raditz and Nappa always have been loyal to my father, and the others are scared of what my dad has up his sleeve, Frieza's gone, for all they knew it could have been him."

"I'm confused."

"You and me both Gohan."

"Vegeta may be on to something when he calls you guys imbeciles, well Goku at least, you can't blame Gohan for his ignorance being a mere child."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your so called training."

"You think you can do better do you."

"I know I can remember; ultimate saiyan transformations; after I finish those I'm working towards making super saiyan, then a completly theoretical transformation that Shadow Vegeta thought up."

"What is this theoretical transformation?"

"Doesn't matter now does it, I've got a few more advancements and the super saiyan to achieve first."

"It's perfect; Vegeta said saiyans gain strength from injury; so let's just have Vege beat me and Gohan up until we're stronger."

"As much as I'm sure most of us would love that, you forget a few minor details."

"Oh yeah; healing."

"What if she ended up killing us by accident any ways."

"Touche"

"Bakas no wonder you die in the future, leave it to me, to do everything; start training or I will make you regret it for the rest of your lives."

"That tone is good enough for me, let's go guys."

_Vege_

After my threat the three of them finally began training again, I continued with my katas and waited until they were perfectly zoned out to sneak away. I took the air, but kept my ki level down. I snuck into capsule corp. and into my secret training room. The gravity machine, was destroyed completly, it'd take Bulma weeks to fix this, luckily I have a higher IQ than her and this should take me a mere hour. And as always I was right after a long hour of working, getting dirty, puzzling and being frustrated I managed to entirely, fix the machine, I turned it up to a thousand times the Earth's gravity, not where I was but I don't care, the gravity pushes my limits, but I don't care. I may be struggling to stand but I refuse to raise my ki.

After an hour of walking around with the high gravity and ki level zero, it becomes as easy as walking in normal gravity. I couldn't help but laugh, if only dad could see how strong I'm getting, maybe after the whole stupid monster thing is over, he'll finally let me have some fun and fight. I walk over to the machine and turn it off, the gravity goes back to normal, and I feel as light as the air itself. I quietly sneak back to where the others are training, they haven't realized I left; idiots. Perhaps I should make my presance known; I raise my ki entirely without transforming. This gets their attention they stop and stare.

"Wow how did you get so strong in so little of an amount of time?"

"She's half as strong as a super saiyan, and she's only in her base form."

"Where'd you go?" Alright so Gohan noticed I had vanished but Piccolo and Kakarot clearly did not.

"I was training, something I know how to do, and to get results with; while you seem not to know."

"Well it's getting kind of late we should eat and get some rest for training tomorrow."

While they slept I trained for a few more hours, in my ultimate saiyan form, I frowned, when I finally did decide to go to bed, I'll probably not be able to maintain form while asleep; not yet at least but maybe another time, I power down to my base form, and let my ki just go until it's at it's normal, I look at the nemekian off in the distance meditating, I can tell by the tension in his shoulders he knows just how strong I really am, truthfully I'm amazed Gohan and Kakarot can even sleep through that much power, they must be really tired, or they're dead, or in a colma. Gohan is sleeping a few feet away from Kakarot, I lie down next to Gohan and soon fall fast asleep.

* * *

Me:OKAY SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, THOUGH MY SIBLINGS ARE HEALTHY AGAIN, MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO GET SICK FOR THE ENTIRE MONTH OF NOVEMBER, BUT NO WORRIES NEXT UPDATE WON'T TAKE NEARLY AS LONG, THOUGH I COULDN'T GET MY PHONE TO UPDATE THE STORIES, I STILL WROTE THEM ALL ON MY PHONE SO; FOR THE NEXT MONTH I'LL TRY TO UPDATE DAILY, OR AT LEAST EVERY OTHER DAY. ALSO SORRY THIS ONE ISN'T THAT LONG

Vegeta:Don not believe her, she's insane

Turles:It's true her friend did a report on a mental illness and Krazy here has every single symptom!

Me: I DO NOT!

Vegeta:See right there, anger or argueing constantly

Me:You have all the symptoms to Vegeta what's your excuse

Vegeta: I am as saiyan the behavior, most of it, there are some symptoms I don't have luckily, and the ones i do are common amongst saiyans

Me:Goku

Turles:head injury

Me:I'm sane!

Kenzie:No she's not she's definatley schizophrenic

Me:everyone meet my 'friend' Kenzie

Turles:they're not really friends

Me:hence the the parentheses

Kenzie:So what you schizophrenic

Me: I have yet to be diagnosed by a psychiatrist.

Kenzie:my mom is one

Turles:a schizophrenic

Vegeta:no a psychiatrist

Me:if anyone is mentally ill; it's Kenzie until today she never even heard of DBZ or anything related; so she's no right to be in this conversation

Turles:She has a point

Vegeta:I'm on it*grabs kenzie away from computer roughly and shoves her outside the room and locks it*

Me:if it weren't for the fact she's mean to me at times i think i'd comment on that

Vegeta:*slow akward* right

Turles:now that's out of the way

Vegeta:REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OR NO UPDATES

Turles:now let's go find you a nice doctor Krazy

Vegeta:The krazy part makes sense now, though it was intended to show she's crazy for the show, not litterally crazy

Me:Crazy people make the world go round, we need them

Vegeta: and since Turles messed it up REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT, WITHOUT PHYSICALLY HARMING YOU SINCE IT'S NOT ALLOWED.


	14. Playing Hero

Playing Hero

Gohan

I wake just a little after sunrise, dad gives me a smile, though i think we're both still rather tired, Piccolo is meditating in the distance, and Vege is training in her ultimate saiyan form, i don't know why she does, nobody can beat her when she's in that form, at least i don't think they can. Dad goes to find breakfast, and leaves me here alone, sort of. I look at Vege, her aura isn't surrounding her, she must be somewhat relaxed.

"Morning half breed, time to start training."

"Before breakfast?"

"It won't kill you."

"I know i just never trained wihtout eating first."

"Now that's just sad."

"It's not my fault."

"I know, it's Kakarot's now lets begin." I sigh in defeat, there is no argueing with Vege, when she sets her mind to something she gets it. I get into my fighting stance and she does the same, she lunges at me with a speed I can't even follow and she's in her base form, this is going to be harder than i thought, too bad Vegeta won't let her fight, we'd be able to defeat the androids easily with her on our side in her ultimate saiyan forms. By the time dad gets back with breakfast, I'm beat and covered in bruises, and Vege hasn't a scratch on her.

"Gohan! You're not supposed to let Vege fight!" Dad says with concern, I look at him as if he's nuts.

"It wasn't a fight, he didn't even get in a single blow, it was more me beating his butt." Vege responds smugly.

"Vege I promised Vegeta I'd keep you safe and I never break a promise." dad tells her with a frown.

"Goku the brat is fine, if she wanted to she could have easily killed Gohan." Piccolo states with a frown.

"Fine but please don't do it again, now who's hungry?!" dad asks with a grin, dumping all the food that was in our house onto the ground, mom won't be happy when she sees dad took all the food. Vege's alien wolf thing grabs one of the five stakes and begins to chew it up.

"Is that thing safe.?" Piccolo asks as the wolf shreds the meat to pieces.

"Of course he is saiyawolf is perfectly safe aren't you boy?" The wolf stops mid chew looks at Vege licks it's lips and goes back to his meat.

"I don't trust that." Piccolo states scowling.

"Whatever, I'm going to teach him some new tricks." Vege states smirking, we look at her with confusion, she goes ultimate saiyan.

"What could she possibly plan to teach the wolf?" Piccolo says with a frown.

"Trust me, I think I'm just as confused, i mean it is Vege we're talking about, anything's possible when it comes to her."

"Guy's I know babysitting and training isn't easy, but we need to do the training part to, Vege will be fine she's playing with her scarey wolf thing." I look at my dad and chuckle. Soon we get back to our training.

Vege

I look at saiyawolf and get an idea, Bulma mentioned something about a collar that makes animals talk, if she can build one so can i after all I'm a saiyan genius. I set to work on building the device, from Saiyawolf's old collar and other things i find lieing around, I glance at the others and there they are still training, I roll my eyes and finish up the color. I whistle for Saiyawolf and place his collar back on.

"Does it work?"

"I don't know you tell me." I grin at my genius who said you need actual science stuff to build a collar that allows animals to talk, i got along fine with some blades of grass and other plant materials, then again chances are if i didn't go all eco friendly with this one, i may have not need so much time. The voice he's portraying is that of a boy not much older than myself or Gohan I'd say, works for me.

"Good, now let's teach you to fly."

"Fly, you do realize I'm no bird, or saiyan or namekian."

"Yeah well, i don't care let's see what we can't do?"

"Fine, but if I die i will not be pleased."

"That's the spirit Saiyawolf, now just kind of extend all of your energy out and beneath your feet."

"Vege, I really don't think it's going to work." I chuckle he doesn't even realize he's about an inch off the ground.

"It looks to be working to me, now shoot the energy down to propel yourself up, behind you to go forwards and slowly bring it in to land, the rest of the steering is up to you." Saiyawolf begins to get higher and higher off the ground until he's higher than the trees, I fly up to join him.

"Ha, let's see those birds get away now."

"You know, this is going to suck I won't be able to take a year with Kakarot, I'm not allowed to do anything, even dad let me do more, and that's saying something."

"Yeah well maybe when this is all over your dad can finally rule over the universe."

"Well I do have the universe eating out of the palm of my hand, except you know a few of them, like the people on Earth."

"I'd say that's because you haven't let yourself be known that much on earth, the scouters of course, but that's all."

"You're right, let's go Saiyawolf and quietly." He rolls his eyes at me and follows me into the woods we land about a mile from the others, now to get to work, but one question, since when do animals roll their eyes?

"What are we doing?" I look at him and smirk I pull out a capsule of various items, I open it and out pops just what i need. I take my pink cape I don't often wear and put it on, I then take a matching pink bandana and put it on, I grab a green cape and attach it to Saiyawolf's collar, then tie a matching banadana around his head. He looks super cute, but it still needs one more thing, I take an old green scouter, make some adjustments so that it can fit him and place it over his left eye, i take my scouter and put it on.

"What do you think?"

"Anyone who knows you would recognize you in a heartbeat, your face isn't covered at all."

"But I'm in my advanced ultimate form, so people would look for someone with these eyes, this hair, and the same tail."

"I guess so what do we call ourselves, and why do you want to go play super hero."

"I've got it Saiyaprincess and Saiyawolf, and because i don't have earth eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Sorry I asked now, what do we do? And another thing it's probably not smart for a seven year old to be stopping crime."

"In a few years I'll be ten, and before you know it I'll be a teenager."

"Fine let's go." This being said we take to the air and look around, hm I really didn't think this through, west city is the ideal place to start it's so big, but daddy is there, and he'll put us to an imediate end, so east city it is. I turn on my scouter and look for directions to east city I fly in that direction and Saiyawolf follows. As we reach the outside of the city we land.

"Can't go in flying too much attention might blow our cover and we're just starting out."

"Vege look how we're dressed, your hair and eye color aren't going to help either." Hmm he has a good point, I sigh maybe we'll just have to stand out, I was about to say then when i hear a distant shout, something about a kidnapper.

"Did you hear that?!"

"Let's go nothing is wrong with flying in now." I grin, and we take to the skies, following the shouts of kidnapper, with my super speed, and the invisible leash I installed on Saiyawolf's collar that he has no idea about, which is probably a good thing we arrive within seconds, a woman is screaming for help but nobody is there, a man is dragging a little boy who's screaming and thrashing into a car, as he shuts the door and begins to drive off.

"Saiyawolf, do what dogs do and chase that car!" He rolls his eyes at me, but grabs the bumper of the car, he's stuggling to keep it from going but the man grabs the kid and runs out, perfect I fly down in front of him, grab the kid from him, with one hand and put the boy on Saiyawolf's back, the boy now that I have a better look, seems no older than three. I grab the man and lift him into the air by the neck of his shirt, and levitate off the ground, I float over to the boy's mom, where Saiyawolf is just dropping the boy off.

"Thank you, for getting me my son back, but who are you?" I grin at the woman and her son.

"I'm Saiyaprincess, and this is my wolf Saiyawolf, we're glad to help, but could you not mention this to anyone, i don't want my dad to find out about this, I'm stronger than he is 90% of the time but he won't have me risking getting hurt."

"He's just protecting the universe, Saiyaprincess remember what happens when you get hurt?"

"You know the most I've ever been hurt was a tiny burn, and besides sooner or later the monster will come whether we want him to or not."

"Yes and you playing super hero, isn't going to help delay that." I turn around, the kidnapper still in my hand, and look at the speaker I gulp.

"Um hi daddy what are you doing here?"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice your ki moved so far away from Kakarot's and that I wouldn't come looking?''

"I was hoping you'd be distracted by training like the others."

"Don't look at me sir, it was all her idea."

"You wolf stay out of this, you two saw nothing of this you hear me, there are a lot of people out there and if she does something and gets hurt, a lot of people will die, because a monster will find it's way and wreak havoc on the universe." The boy and mother nod, daddy sighs and looks at me with a look of concern.

"Am i in trouble daddy?"

"No, it's a big universe and we're living on the one planet that doesn't know to keep you safe at all cost."

"Can't I please keep playing super hero, i won't get hurt I promise I'll have Saiyawolf with me the whole time, and the only ones on the planet that could even potentially harm me are training for the androids."

"You may keep playing but if you have any trouble at all, remember i can be there within nano seconds, it's the only time I'm stronger than you right now."

"Really dad, we can keep locking up bad guys?"

"So long as you don't lock me in jail I suppose."

"Thanks Daddy you're the greatest, you hear that Saiyawolf, before the day's out this planet will be like the rest of the universe eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Alright princess, I'm off to train, after I pay a little visit to the babysitters, you get him to jail."

"That's your dad, he's kind of scarey." I look at the man I'm holding by the shirt and shrug my shoulders.

"Trust me, that's not him when he's acting scarey that's him when he's concerned, him when he's scary is like well i don't know, he's never really scared me."

"Of course she wouldn't find someone who cleared thousands of planets of all lifeforms scarey, I mean it is her dad, and all the others were around her."

"Hey, there's no law against the PTO."

"It owns the universe of course there's no law."

"And the PTO employs more people in the universe than any other company it's not my fault my dad was forced to work in it, he did it to protect his people and me."

"Um guys we just flew over the police station."

"Whoops sorry, just forget anything said about my dad, just forget you saw him okay, and if you can't forget don't mention it, to anyone, because we will know, and my dad will get pissed and he'll come for you." I land as i say these last words we walk into the police station only now I'm dragging the man by his arms.

"Can I help you sir?" a man in uniform asks with a grin.

"This man tried to kidnap a little boy, me and Saiyawolf caught him, we're bringing him in." I say with a smirk.

"Oh playing super hero."

"In a sense I suppose we are, but the man seriously did try to kidnap a little boy and we seriously stopped him." The police officer jumps two feet in the air at Saiyawolf's words.

"It's true officer for a little girl, she's strong, and kind of scarey."

"Great, I'm one of the strongest on the planet and all i get is kind of scarey, you know Saiyawolf, being crown princess of a dying race, beloved by the universe, watched like a hawk to make sure I'm not injured, and having emotions that control the weather is stressful work, and all i get is kind of scarey, sheesh maybe we should have tried for super villians instead of heros it seemed to work for you know the entire PTO."

"Some people just don't realize how much stress it is for a seven year old."

"You see that's why my partner is my pet, he's smart I wonder if half breed wants to play?"

"He has to train princess, remember the androids, all the strongest people on the planet get to fight except you."

"Daddy has rules, we're lucky we get to do this, and it's only because you're with me."

"Well it's better than nothing princess."

"I know, well later we're off to find more of your pathetic excuses for bad people, Saiyawolf and Saiyaprincess always glad to help." We walk outside the officers walk out behind us, both still laughing one holding the kidnapper.

"Race you to the next crime."

"We haven't found it."

"Hello my babysitter neglected to watch me it's a crime against the crown." Saiyawolf rolls his eyes and we take to the skies towards Kakarot.

* * *

Me:Well sorry it took so long, someone thought it would be funny to erase all the work i had on my phone that i just needed to recopy onto the computer.

Vegeta: I thought what your brother did was funny and besides that, they didn't review the last couple of chapters they deserved it

Turles:I hate to say it but i'm with prince ego on this one

Me:well they've reviewed more than anyone else.

Vegeta:because when you say you mean it you mean it and they know it

Turles:Yeah and it's likely one of your best

Me:probably but I know some of the others are good, not all but some

Vegeta:or they're good but people don't review

Turles:Well her newest story must not be good, one chapter one review and it's the most negative out of all fifty or so reviews combined

Me:Well the first chapter may suck, i don't know i completely forgot what's in it, but that won't matter because it'll be in my top two for reviews I'm sure eventually, i hope at least

Turles:It's Vegeta and Bulma of course it will

Vegeta:Why does he get to read the other stories but not me.

Me:Well you may be my favorite, but you may kill me, and you called me schizophrenic and I don't hear the voices or have delusions

Turles:besides Vegeta just because I make fun of her, I can read the other stories because I know how to invade her mind

Vegeta:whatever JUST REVIEW OR ELSE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NO UPDATES

Turles: and check out some of her other good stories, you seem to understand the whole concept of review for updates, maybe you readers can set a good example for the others

Vegeta:don't read her newst one spirit though

Me:Ignore him, he just is angry that he only gets to read the story he's in

Turles:he's in them all, but we can't figure out why he only remembers the story he's in at the moment then forgets later until it's back to the story

Vegeta:LIKE I SAID REVIEW OR ELSE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS


End file.
